


As The Wind Blows

by SparkleMoose



Series: Ventus [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Developing Friendships, It's An Ot3 Now Because I Said So, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, More Like An Invasion of The Mind, Ninja Therapy That Isn't Actually Ninja Therapy, Nonbinary Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Weird Ninja Therapy, Weird Plot Shit, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira had plans for his life. Dying and being reborn as Sasuke's twin brother? Was nowhere in those plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Gold

The memories come on their first day at the Academy. Akira is standing besides their parents with Sasuke- _murderer, liar, betrayer,_ _ **brother,**_ \- next to him when suddenly the floodgates open; unleashing a tidal wave of emotions and memories that shouldn't have been there. Should have been erased once he died. Akira nearly stumbles forward, and it's only the press of his fathers' hand against his shoulder that keeps him from lurching forward and vomiting all over the ground.

_A truck. The crunch of bone beneath metal, weightlessness and then-_

_Nothing._

Akira remembers dying, the panic of realizing the truck coming toward him wasn't stopping despite the light being red. He remembers the sickening crunch as his bones broke and then-

And then nothing. He remembers nothing after that. Expect these new memories, memories of a life that by all rights he shouldn't have, are swimming around his head like they belong there, like the memories of twenty six years of life are the ones intruding.

Akira bites his lips to keep from laughing hysterically and wonders if he did survive the accident and was ruminating in a psych ward somewhere. It would make sense, would explain why he's staring at a fictional Academy from an anime series he watched when he was younger. But something in the back of his mind whispers to him, tells him that this is real and that there is no going back.

He politely tells that voice to shut the hell up.

Akira wants to cry, to scream, to vent his rage in the solemn peace poetry brings until he can focus on what he knows is real and what shouldn't be. He wants to write about the sky overhead the last time he saw it as Felix, he wants to write about the city lights and noise. The way you could walk two meters on the same block and see both a homeless man and a millionaire in the same two minutes. He wants-

He wants his home back, the snow ridden alleys of his city, to the way he could see his breath at night and in the early morning dawn and no matter what time of year it was and he wants it back.

The brown and green of Konoha seem dull compared to the bright lights of the city he had lived in. Nothing in this world would compare to what he had known. Akira knew this like he knew the back of his hand, nothing would compare to the place he had called home.

Expect this place had Sasuke, had Itachi, had his mother and father and no matter how treacherous they were they were still _family._

Akira reaches over and grabs Sasukes' hand, taking a small amount of comfort from the warmth it brings and ignores his brothers questioning look. They are twins, they are family and even with these new memories the fact Akira can still take a small amount of comfort from his brother lightens his heart.

_This is your brother,_ his mind says, _Your **brother**._

_I know,_ Akira hisses back, his grip on Sasuke's hand tightening, _I know._ He doesn't want to know, but his brother -murderer, liar, betrayer,- is there, real and Akira doesn't want to believe it.

Akira doesn't want to believe where he is is real despite the warmth of his brother's hand and the Academy in front of them. He doesn't want to acknowledge the horrible events to come, doesn't want to think of them happening to people that his six year old memories say he should care for. He doesn't want to care for them, but then he thinks of his Mothers' laughter, and his Fathers' rare smile, how Itachi seems to adore Sasuke and him, the warmth of Sasukes' hand and how Sasuke is so eager to be a ninja and reluctant affection shows.

He loves these people. As much as he hates to admit, memories of a twenty six year old not quite conquering the unconditional love a six year old has. Akira loves his family and he doesn't want them to die.

He closes his eyes for a moment. Remembering the death of their parents, remembering the dark path Sasuke let vengeance lead him down and Akiras' heart clenches. He doesn't want that fate for his brother, for his family, but he is six, a child learning how to become a soldier and he can't do anything at all for his family and that hurts. Hurts like a knife in the wound, hurts like being hit by a truck all over again because he is six, twenty six, and he wants to save his family but _can't._

When he opens his eyes, they're bright red, a single tomoe at the bottom.

His fathers' grip on his shoulder tightens almost painfully, distantly he can hear his mother gasp and realizes Sasuke has withdrawn his hand but that all comes second because he can _see_ now. Things he hadn't seen or noticed before are startlingly obvious. He can tell from the shift of dust and dirt in the air that his father is about to turn him around, can tell that Sasuke is fidgeting beside him and it's annoying because out of the corner of his eye Akira can see each tiny movement, can predict where Sasuke is going to move next and it's driving him mad.

"Sasuke," Akira says, voice coming out sharper than intended, "Stop please."

Sasuke stops moving immediately and Akira can see him trying to move to get a better look at Akira's eyes but their father is suddenly in Akira's personal space and Akira forces himself not to take a step back. Instead he studies his father's face.

It's odd, he thinks, how he never noticed how many lines his father had on his face. How many of the wrinkles had to be from stress because their father was hardly that old. There is a large, ugly, scar on his fathers' cheek, absentmindedly, Akira rubs his thumb over it, wondering how he never noticed it before.

He finds it funny he can't feel it when it looks as though it should take up most of his fathers' face. His father catches his hand, red staring into red, before his father squeezes his hand tightly before letting go.

_What was that for?_ Akira wonders.

"This will hurt a bit," His father says, and that's the only warning Akira gets before there is a sharp pain radiating from his temples and his vision goes black for a moment.

When his vision comes back, he can no longer see the dirt and dust in the air. The large, ugly scar that had marred his fathers' face has faded back into a small, barely noticeable thing. Sasuke is still fidgeting beside him but it's not as annoying as it was before. Blinking a few times in an attempt to regain his sense of balance, Akira steps back when he realizes both his mother and father have their Sharingan activated.

"Akira," His fathers' voice is surprisingly gentle, and Akira is grateful for it, "Do you know what happened just now?"

_I regained memories of a past life and am not sure whether I'm sane or not._ _Also do scars always shrink randomly or was I hallucinating?_ is what he wants to say.

Instead he shakes his head and his father sighs.

"You've activated your Sharingan," Fugaku says, "I've blocked it for now but when you get back we're going to have a talk." Translation: With great dojutsu comes great responsibility. But you're still going to go to school because _Uchiha don't skip_ _no matter what_ _._

Akira nods.

Sasuke opens his mouth to speak just as the bell rings.

"We should get going," Akira says, grabbing Sasukes' hand and pulling him toward the Academy, "Bye."

If his good-bye is a bit frigid, Akira is going to blame it on the fact he just hand twenty six years of knowledge shoved into his head _and_ had just activated his Sharingan.

If each day was going to begin like this, Akira would rather take a page out of the Nara Clans' book and skip.

* * *

The first day at the Academy is easy. In fact, it reminds Akira of all the first days of school he's faced before, in the other life. Going around the class and introducing yourself to the rest of the kids you're going to be stuck with for the year seems to be the standard no matter what universe you're in.

Considering this is their first year at the Academy the teachers' don't seem to expect much from their students. They've been started on basic math and science, and while each question they've been given is phrased to remind the students they are being trained to be shinobi it's still the most boring thing Akira has ever encountered in both his lives. He winds up relying on his knowledge from before more than he would have liked to get through the worksheets they've been given. The worksheets are standard, given out at the beginning of the year to judge exactly how much a student already knows.

It's basic, simple. It makes Akira wonder if the teachers are all messing with them.

Most of all the worksheets bore Akira out of his mind. So when he finishes his worksheet early he spares a glance at Sasuke to see him finishing his worksheet as well. Folding his arms on his desk, Akira lays his head down on them and lets himself drift off. He thinks of his first home, his snow ridden city with skyscrapers. It seems almost alien to Akira now, who has been living in Konoha since he was born. To someone who was used to the greens and browns of the Village Hidden In The Leaves the sky reaching structures and bright lights of Akira's former home would have seemed strange, foreign.

Akira misses it, misses his dog, Nico, who would come up to greet him whenever he came home. Misses his friends from work and the laughter in the Editing Room when they came across amusing typos.

Most of all, Akira misses the family he had. He misses the way his mothers' smile would light up a room. Misses how his little siblings would tease each other constantly. He misses the warmth and modesty his former family had been graced with but most of all he misses _them._

Akira can vague feel tears welling up at the corners of his eyelids and a part of him wants to sob despite the fact he is in the middle of a classroom. Despite the disapproving look he would get from his father for crying. He is an Uchiha after all, and Uchiha's don't cry.

No matter how much they want to.

 


	2. Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or that one where Akira realizes he looks like his mother and comes to the conclusion that things might be okay.

The walk back home is awkward to say the least. Sasuke won't stop looking at Akira as if he's unlocked the mysteries of the universe and Akira himself isn't quite in the mood for talking despite knowing that Sasuke wants to talk. Probably about how Akira activated his Sharingan.

The thing is Akira doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to talk about activating his Sharingan, doesn't want to talk about how it felt to have literal decades of memories invade his skull. Doesn't want to talk about how it felt to suddenly not belong to a family that had raised him for six years. He doesn't want to deal with the fact that he's either gone mad or has been reborn into what he thought was a fictional universe.

Most of all Akira doesn't want to think of the fact that he's six and he's awakened his Sharingan from the sheer stress the memories of a past life had caused. He doesn't want to think of his older brother Itachi who is going to kill them all. He doesn't want to think of his brothers when he's only ever had sisters before.

But he has too, has to acknowledge Sasuke walking next to him, acknowledge the fact that he's going home to a family that will want answers Akira doesn't want to give.

So he'll lie to them, and while something in him twists at the thought, Akira had always been good at lying as Felix. Felix had been a delinquent as a teenager before getting his act together, lying to get out of tough situations was his speciality. But Akira was different, softer, kinder, everything Felix had tried to be as an adult but failed at.

No one would suspect Akira of lying. He was almost grateful for that.

* * *

When they finally see the gates of the Uchiha Compound rise in the distance Akira is almost grateful to be home. He is tired, and the headache that had first appeared after his father had deactivated his Sharingan for him and abated sometime after lunch had come back with a vengeance.

Akira vaguely wonders if his eyes are going to fall out of their sockets from the pressure he can feel building up behind them. It almost as if someone was trying to spilt his head open from the inside. He grimaces, betting that the pressure and pain in his head has something to do with what his father had done to him. Which would mean it also had something to do with the Sharingan.

God, dojutsu are a pain in the ass.

Groaning, Akira stops walking to rub at his temples. They're just outside the gates to the Compound now and he wants nothing more than to lay down and _nap_. But napping before he spoke to his parents about what happened today was sure to get him in trouble and Akira isn't sure his emotional state can stand getting in trouble and not insulting his parents with every word in the book.

Being a kid again _sucked._

Sasuke, having noticed his brother had stopped walking pauses and turns to look at him.

"Akira," he says, and Akira wants to hear the sweetness in his brothers words forever because Sasuke is a child damn it and children deserve to be sweet and kind and innocent. But they are training to be shinobi, killers, and their clan-

Well, their clan winds up dead, and Akira doesn't know if he'll be spared with Sasuke or not. He hopes he does, because then at least he can negate some of the damage that Itachi's betrayal and the massacre of the clan does to the boy but there is no guarantee that Akira is going to survive.

It should probably worry him that he doesn't care about dying again.

It doesn't. He's died once after all, and he doesn't know how long that knowledge of dying, of death, will take to take root in his mind. He doesn't know how long it's going to take him to adjust, and maybe he's never going to be the same Akira he was before but he is still Akira. Different perhaps, but still Akira.

That thought is what got him through the day, the idea that even if he had been Felix, even if he had known quantum physics and how to make people swoon over words, he was still Akira. Still a quiet boy with a knack for chakra control. He knows he is still Akira, he _has_ to be.

Not realizing he had closed his eyes, Akira opens them again and looks at Sasuke.

"Sorry," he says, a small smile coming to his lips at the worried look on Sasuke's face, "Just a headache."

Sasuke nods, and a determined glint enters his eyes.

"We should get you to Father," he says.

Akira wants to disagree.

He can't find a reason to.

* * *

Akira's head is throbbing and feels like it's going to explode by the time he and Sasuke manage to get home. It hurts so much Akira all but stumbles through the door. His vision hazy and head spinning. Sasuke, worried about the state his younger brother is in, is hovering, anxious and fidgeting.

"Father," Sasuke calls out once they're inside the house, grabbing Akira and forcing him to sit down on the steps in the entrance way, "I think something is wrong with Akira!"

Neither of them hear their father approach, Sasuke too preoccupied with his worry and Akira sitting on the steps leading further into the house with his elbows on his knees, his palms digging into his eyes.

"Akira." Fugaku says, his voice calm, but commanding, it's the voice of someone is used to power and it makes a part of Akira stand on edge. Akira raises his head to look at his father through bleary eyes and belatedly realizes he doesn't trust him.

Odd that he doesn't trust the man who has raised him for six years. But the only thing he can think of when he stares at his fathers face is how he's going to get their clan killed.

_Traitor_ , Akira thinks and tries to stand, only to be caught by strong hands that could only belong to his father. They steady him, are gone for a moment in which the pain in his head worsens and his vision goes black before coming back to grasp Akira's elbows as he almost falls again.

When Akira's vision comes back it's like it was when he activated his Sharingan for the first time. He can see everything, every small dust mote in the air, the way each movement moves them. Blinking, he levels red eyes at his father who meets him head on. The throbbing pressure behind his eyes has disappeared and Akira is unspeakably grateful for it.

Fugaku stares at Akira for a moment before something like approval passes through his eyes.

"Come," he says, ignoring Sasuke who is hovering around them, and opening the sliding door leading deeper into the house, "We've much to discuss."

* * *

Their discussion is more of an interrogation. His father wants to know when he activated the Sharingan.

Akira tells him the truth, that he had just activated it that morning.

"Do you know what triggered it?" Fugaku asks, black eyes intent and focused.

_Yes,_ Akira thinks, _A landslide of memories from a past life._

He doesn't say that.

"Stress probably," He says instead and Fugakus' eyes narrow.

Akira is not sure if his father believes him but given that the matter has been dropped he's safe for now.

He hopes.

* * *

Sharingan training, Akira learns, is a pain in the _ass._ Because apparently activating and deactivating the Sharingan requires practice before you can do it without any sort of backlash like your vision going black which could be fatal in a fight.

Akira sincerely wishes he was born with a dojutsu that didn't require standing in a room with his father while his father forced him to try and withdraw the chakra that was feeding into the Sharingan because it was _hard_ damn it. Hard because his chakra seems to want to be there, feeding into his eyes and keeping the Sharingan active when Akira wants it to the exact opposite. Akira wants his chakra to loop back _before_ it can reach his eyes and activate his Sharingan. He wants his chakra to form a circle of sorts keeping him from activating the Sharingan in day to day life unless he breaks the circle to allow the chakra to flow to his eyes again.

His father had explained to him that unlike forcing the chakra that led to his eyes back like he had done before, forcing your chakra paths to not _let_ your chakra flow to your eyes thus activating your Sharingan was the easy way to ensure you didn't burn yourself out from chakra exhaustion. It also didn't lead to headaches after you mastered it and didn't make you want to rip your eyeballs out of your skull.

The Sharingan required chakra to work, and though the amount need to activated it was fairly small keeping it activated was another matter as it kept consuming chakra once activated.

Akira wonders why he couldn't have had an easy dojutsu, like the Byakugan. It certainly looked like it didn't involve having to learn how to activate and deactivate it. If you were born with your dojutsu that should come naturally, right?

Akira groaned, black eyes staring up at the ceiling as he worked on making sure his Sharingan didn't activate. Each time he accidentally activates it his father makes him start over, timing Akira to see how long he can go without activating his Sharingan.

His best record so far is an hour and forty minutes. His father told him he has to beat that otherwise tomorrow Fugaku will block his chakra paths off again before they go to school.

Akira does not want to have to deal with the stellar headache he had today tomorrow too.

"Time," Fugaku says suddenly, and Akira lowers his still black eyes to look at him, "We've been at this for two hours straight now. If you can keep your eyes this way through supper than I'll trust that you'll be able to keep them like this through school tomorrow."

Akira wants to protest, _that wasn't part of the deal,_ he wants to say. But he is tired, and sore and hungry so he nods instead.

"Sure," Akira says following his father toward the dining room, "Sure."

* * *

Itachi is on a mission and Akira would call it inconvenient timing if not for the fact that he has no desire to see his other older brother. Itachi may not kill their clan, but he does kill their parents.

There's no guarantee he won't kill Akira either.

The six year old memories say that Itachi wouldn't hurt Akira, but Akira doesn't know how much he can trust those so he ignores them instead. Itachi made Sasuke see the death of their parents after all. It goes without saying that even if Akira does survive the massacre he's probably going to wind up even more messed up.

Akira nearly snorts at the dinner table. As if he could wind up more messed up than he is.

Akira knows his father is watching him, knows his mother is too. Knows that the two of them are waiting for him to slip up and accidentally activate his Sharingan.

Control is everything to the Uchiha and if you can't control your Sharingan that's just as good as saying you don't belong in the clan.

Akira almost scowls, but he's eating dinner with his family and that wouldn't be polite so he smiles and nods at the appropriate moments as Sasuke tells their parents about their day.

Sasuke is an energetic sweet child, and because of this Akira feels more like his older brother than his younger one.

Akira doesn't slip up once during supper, something he's oddly proud of.

When supper is finally finished, Akira takes to his room after taking his mother for the meal and helping her and Sasuke clean up. It's Sasuke's night for dishes but that doesn't mean Akira is excused from helping to clear the table.

Once he's upstairs in his room, Akira looks to the mirror hanging on the far side of the room. He knows what he looks like, black hair, black eyes, white porcelain skin. But knowing and seeing are too different things so Akira approaches the mirror wearily, not sure if he wants to see what he looks like now.

Felix had brown hair, he remembers, brown hair and green eyes with skin the colour of sand. Akira is as different as possible.

It leaves him unsettled. A part of him thinks he shouldn't look like this while another thinks that he should, that this is what he's suppose to look like. That all Uchiha have this colouring so why shouldn't he?

_Because he's not an Uchiha,_ Akira thinks. Because he's an impostor wearing the skin of someone who shouldn't exist. But at the same time he looks into the mirror and can see pieces of his mothers' face, Mikoto's face, staring back at him and maybe, he thinks, that it's going to be okay.

Maybe he should exist after all.


	3. My Boy Builds Coffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna pretend the Uchiha's have a more modern home because I don't think lockpicking would work with sliding doors.

The next five days pass calmly, something for which Akira is exceedingly grateful. He spends those five days sorting through his new memories, neatly filing his new skill sets away and pitting them against his new ones.

Felix had been a street fighter, and while Akira is also training to fight, the styles between his two lifetimes where drastically different. Felix had been self taught, a brawler that got into fights because there was nothing better to do. Akira, on the other hand, is learning both the style of his clan and the Academy styles, is training to be a solider. While the Academy styles are direct, teaching those who learned it the basics of fighting, it was still more graceful than what he was used to.

It was probably because shinobi were more difficult to incapacitate so one had to be prepared for a fight to drag on. Therefore, a sort of grace was required.

It's good training, Akira thinks, teaching the kids such a basic style so they can adapt it to their own needs. Because of that, Akira wonders if he can add some of his old fighting tricks to the new Academy style. After all, they were training to be shinobi and shinobi don't fight fair.

Pickpocketing is a skill that Felix, now Akira, has that he's not sure where to place in his arsenal. He's certain that it would be useful for stealth missions but it was likely he wouldn't be given those until he was at least a chunin.

Lock picking was another skill of his that he could find no immediate use for, but practice is always good. If Akira began practising by breaking into his own home, well, he was a training to be a shinobi, he thinks that the occasional breaking and entering can be excused. His father doesn't seem to think so, if the disapproving look in his eyes each morning after Akira intentionally locks himself out is anything to go by, but Akira thinks he can catch a glimpse of amusement in both his parents eyes when they think he's not looking.

Of course, using his skill so obviously means that Sasuke eventually catches on and demands to be taught how to break and enter as well.

If Akira finds this more than amusing he keeps it to himself. If it eventually leads to both of them locking each other in different rooms of the house and waiting to see how long it takes the other to get out Akira thinks that can be excused. Even if it means he starts wearing his rather long hair up in a bun and hiding lock picks in it. His other tools he keeps in his pockets.

Sasuke has no advantage such as dangerously long hair, so instead Sasuke keeps his lock picking tools in his pockets. A small smirk appears on his face whenever he brushes his hand over the pocket they're kept in.

Life, Akira thinks, is good. Even if he is teaching his older brother how to be a delinquent.

* * *

Itachi finds them locked outside the house at two thirty in the morning, their father having recently changed the locks and not bothering to tell the twins that. Whether it was in an attempt to discourage the twins less than legal hobbies or to give them an extra challenge Akira doesn't know or care. This is the biggest challenge he's had in a long time and he's enjoying it.

Akira figures he'd be enjoying it a lot more if Sasuke wasn't hovering over him impatiently.

"Sasuke," Akira says slowly, because he's used to dealing with his over excitable brother by now, "The more you hover the longer this is going to take." That is a lie, Akira has gotten into and out of houses before under more pressure and in less than five minutes, but playing down his abilities never hurt.

Sasuke huffs, and a strange smiles pulls at Akira's lips, he's grown fond of Sasuke damn it. So fond that he wants to live to ensure that the snake bastard and Obito don't get their filthy paws on him.

His big brother deserves better than being used as a pawn in someones game.

Of course, that would mean surviving the Uchiha Massacre and Akira still isn't exactly sure of his place in Itachi's heart. While his memories tell him that Itachi is at least fond of him Akira doesn't know how far that fondness will go in ensuring his survival.

He has to wait and see, there is a year left until the massacre and Akira has to wait to see if his oldest brother will kill him when the time comes.

Akira thinks that it's a good thing he's good at waiting as the door to their house clicks open. Shoving the lock pick he had used in his pocket Akira startles at the laughter he hears behind him.

Whirling around Akira finds Sasuke in a defensive position in front of him and two figures cloaked in shadows walking toward them. Akira blinks, his Sharingan spinning to life and studies the two in front of him.

"I thought the village was training shinobi not thieves," Shisui Uchiha says with a whistle, his eyes locking with Akira's red ones, "Though I hear that being a criminal is a pretty good way to get in trouble with the police."

Akira shifts, tapping Sasuke on the shoulder in a code they made up one day out of boredom, signalling to his brother that the men in front of them where safe.

Sasuke relaxes, and from Akira can still feel Shisui's eyes on them from the shadows. Ignoring him, Akira turns to the second shadowy figure and smiles deactivating his Sharingan.

"Welcome back big brother," He says and Sasuke goes tense beside him. Itachi chuckles, smooth and silk like before sliding into view with Shisui.

Predictably Sasuke is on Itachi as soon as he recognizes the figure.

"Big brother!" Sasuke calls, something light and joyous in his voice, and Itachi smiles, reaching down to ruffle Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke," Itachi says fondly, a small smile spreading his lips, and as Akira watches he can't help but wonder what desperation will drive Itachi to murder their parents.

He hopes he never has to find out.

(But he knows already what drove his big brother to do it. Knows of Shisui's death and Danzo's greed. He doesn't want to know about it, but he does.

The worst part if, he thinks, is that he can't change any of it.

Who would believe an Academy Student after all?)

Itachi eventually shifts his attention to Akira and the same smile that he gave Sasuke, tender and sweet, lights up his face for Akira.

"Akira," Itachi says and Akira finds his feet moving toward his older brother. Once in front of his big brother, and oh how easy it is becoming to call him that, Akira gives him a shy smile.

"Brother," Akira says, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to you as well Akira," Itachi says, "Though I do wonder where you picked up lock picking from?"

Akira shrugs nonchalantly.

"I picked it up myself," He says, "I was bored and there was nothing else to do so I locked myself in my room with a set of lock picking tools and stayed there till I figured how to get out." As lies go it's an easy one to sell, how else would a child of one of Konoha's most powerful clans learn to lockpick?

"Now we lock each other in rooms and see how long it takes the other to get out," Sasuke adds, and Akira really doesn't want to know what Itachi thinks of him teaching Sasuke how to break and enter.

Shisui makes an amused sound from beside them.

"It's a game then is it?" Shisui asks, amusement colouring his voice, "If you guys get any good at it I'm sure ANBU would pick you two up in a heart beat."

Sasuke lights up at the idea.

"Do you really think so?" Sasuke asks eagerly, running out of Itachi's grasp to tug on Shisui's shirt, "Do you really think we could make ANBU?"

Akira doesn't want to make ANBU, being a child soldier is one thing but assassinating people is another, his smile becomes strained as he looks in Sasuke's direction.

"I'm sure we could," Akira assures Sasuke, his words sounding hollow to his own ears, something neither Itachi nor Shisui miss, if the glance they exchange is anything to go by, "But we'd have to work hard. After all, ANBU are the best right?"

Itachi nods. That does nothing to deter Sasuke from his new found goal.

"We'll train very hard then," Sasuke says, a determined glint in his eyes, letting go of Shisui's shirt and turning turned Akira and Itachi,"You'll help us won't you big brother? Shisui?"

Itachi looks like he's going to protest, but the hopeful look in Sasuke's eyes has him agreeing.

"Of course," Itachi says, sounding distant, "But ANBU is very hard to get into, you'll have to train even more than you are now."

Sasuke makes a sound of agreement.

"Of course we will! There's always time for training!"

Shisui laughs then, bright and loud and Akira is fairly certain the sound wakes his parents up.

"I'll help you guys then little ANBU," Shisui teases, placing his hands on his hips, "After all, I'm sure you'll need all the help you guys can get."

Sasuke looks like he's about to protest, whether about being called little ANBU or because Shisui doubted his skills Akira doesn't know.

A cough interrupts any more attempts at conversation. Turning, Akira finds his mother standing in the doorway of their house.

Beside the door they left open.

Oops.

Judging by the amused look on Mikoto's face she's guessed exactly what Akira was thinking.

"There was a draft," She explains as Akira ducks his head in embarrassment, "I came to check it out only to find all three of my children outside at three in the morning when they should be in bed."

Shisui snickers, only to shut up when Mikoto levels a glare at him.

"I should go," He says, before disappearing in puff of smoke.

Itachi looks very close to scowling. Instead he smiles and pushes both Akira and Sasuke toward their mother.

"I was just about to bring them in Mother," He says.

"I'm sure you were Itachi," Mikoto says, her tone teasing, "After all, that's what good big brothers do right?"

Itachi has the grace to look embarrassed.

"Of course." He says, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

Mikoto shakes her head.

"Come in you three," She says, "We wouldn't want you getting a cold."

* * *

Training with Shisui, Akira thinks, is a lot like training to be an Olympic Athlete. There's blood, sweat, and a mentor that keeps pushing him until he feels like falling down. Most of their training is speed and accuracy based, Shisui teaches Akira the basics of using shuriken and kunai but what he has his heart set on is senbon.

Shisui notices. On breaks Shisui takes it upon himself to teach Akira pressure points and how to best kill a man with senbon.

"Don't think I didn't see you eyeing those senbon in that store window we passed the other day," Shisui says, his voice light but his eyes dark, "They are the weapon with the lowest fatality rate, but if used correctly can be as deadly as any kunai or shuriken."

Akira nods, and takes to memorizing every nonlethal and lethal point he could send senbon to. It takes weeks but when he finally has them all memorized Shisui sets up a board with the vague outline of a person on it.

Akira watches him set up impatiently, eager to see if he's skilled enough with senbon, he's trained with wooden ones after all, to actually land a lethal blow on the target.

Shisui steps away and claps his hands together before gesturing to the senbon, the _real_ senbon, he's given Akira for this exercise.

"Alright kid," Shisui says, clapping his hands together and moving out of the way, "Give it your best shot."

Akira picks up the senbon beside him, takes a deep breath and relaxes his muscles before opening his eyes and firing at the target.

Frowning Akira looks at the target, while all the senbon he threw did land inside the bodies outline none of them were aimed with enough accuracy to cause lethal damage.

Akira huffed. Sure he may have incapacitated the target, but his goal was a lethal blow.

What good was a shinobi that wasn't able to kill something?

A hand lands on his head and Akira looks up to see Shisui smiling at him.

"Let's try that again." He says.

Akira agrees.

* * *

The year passes like that, with Akira learning from Shisui and Sasuke from Itachi, and on their second year of the Academy Akira realizes he enjoys the time spent with them. He enjoys training, enjoys knowing that he's getting stronger.

Most of all he enjoys having his friends and family whole and together.

It won't last, he thinks, staring at Itachi and Sasuke as the two train. But he might as well enjoy it while it does.

(The next week, the news of Shisui's suicide reaches him and Akira feels a part of him shatter.

Itachi hands him a set of brand new lethally sharp senbon the next day. There's a note from Shisui attached to it.

Akira ignores the note and stuffs the senbon in a drawer in his dresser where he won't have to look at them.

What good were gifts from a dead man?)


	4. House Of Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gore at the end of this chapter.

Akira knows he is avoiding his family. Has been avoiding them ever since Shisui's death. He thinks his family believes he is grieving, and maybe, in a way he is.

Shisui had been a friend after all. But Shisui is dead now, gone and not coming back.

Akira has never been one to dwell on people that are no longer there. It just leads to mistakes and regrets.

He knows that from experience.

(He doesn't think about his used-to-be sisters, the family he left behind, he doesn't wonder how they are doing without him.

He _doesn't._ )

If a part of him still aches at the memory of Shisui's smiles, then, well, that's his business.

* * *

Logically, Akira knows that the end is coming. That soon Itachi will kill their parents, that soon Sasuke will master the Grand Fireball Jutsu and then-

Well, and then Akira will either live or die depending on how much his brother loves him.

_I wonder,_ Akira thinks, watching Sasuke and Itachi train from his spot on the grass, Itachi is talking about evasion tactics if Akira's sub-par lipreading is anything to go by, _What would happen if I died now?_

It's an odd to think about, death, now that he has actually died. But it is a fact he has to consider, Itachi is going to kill their parents and Obito is going to massacre their clan, and it's going to happen soon. Akira has to be prepared to die again.

Even if he doesn't want to die again he has to be prepared to face death once more. Whether he doesn't want to die because he's died once already or because he fears how Itachi will kill him Akira doesn't know and doesn't care to think about. All he knows is that he would really prefer living to at least thirty this time.

Preferably, with his brother, whole, healthy and a not power hungry idiot bent on revenge. Akira was fond of Sasuke, and while he had no plans to change the plot yet, he had to survive to change anything after all, he's determined to make sure Orochimaru never lays a single hand on his twin brother.

Then again, even if he did survive the massacre he was still training to be a shinobi, early deaths are an occupational hazard. So unless he became really good at killing other people then he would probably die before making sure his twin is safe _and_ before reaching his goal of thirty years.

Groaning to himself, Akira let himself sprawl across the grass and watch as the light trickled down through the leaves. The training ground Itachi had chosen for practice today densely packed with trees and bushes, making it difficult for both Sasuke and Akira to navigate.

Itachi, of course, has no problems navigating the terrain. He is an ANBU Captain after all, and personally, Akira thinks that Itachi finds it amusing to chase his little brothers through the forest.

Akira might be good at hiding, but he knows he's no match for Itachi. Neither is Sasuke for that matter, but the two of them still try and hide from their older brother, because it's fun, because a weird sort of male bonding takes place each time they watch the other try and hide from a smirking Itachi.

Their attempts end in failure more often than not, and Akira still relishes the time he managed to get his brother to look for him for an hour. Of course, Akira had cheated and moved each time he felt Itachi's chakra get close, and while he has a sneaking suspicion that Itachi's knows he cheated his older brother hasn't mentioned anything so Akira still counts that as a win.

Shinobi are expected to cheat after all. Still, Akira doesn't make a habit of it, getting the distinct impression that he shouldn't be able to tell when Itachi is coming by the way his brother looks at him sometimes.

Akira really doesn't think that he needs to be weirder than he is already.

Itachi seems to think otherwise, for when he calls Akira over he gives Akira a smile that sets him on edge.

"Akira," Itachi says, after Sasuke goes to practice his throwing kunai out of earshot, "I want you to to try and stay hidden from me for as long as possible, you can move to new hiding spots if you like, just try to make sure I don't find you."

Akira narrows his eyes, suspicion a back light to his thoughts. He wonders what Itachi is planning, why there has been this change in routine. It's odd, Akira thinks, suddenly uneasy around his brother. Odd because they've never done this before, because Itachi has never once tried anything like this with Sasuke and Akira knows this. Knows this because ever since Shisui had died Akira has been sitting in on Itachi's training sessions with Sasuke, and Itachi always tries new training techniques out on Sasuke first before showing them to Akira.

The fact that he knows for certain that this is something he hasn't tried with Sasuke before makes him wary of what his brother could be planning.

His reluctance must show on his face, because suddenly Itachi smiles and Akira can't help but feel comforted.

Itachi might kill him, might ruin Sasuke, but Itachi is still Akira's brother for now and that means something.

Mostly, it means that when Itachi tells him not to worry Akira almost believes him.

Almost.

* * *

It takes Itachi almost two hours to find Akira this time. Largely due to the fact that now that Akira had permission to move when he felt Itachi come close he did so without hesitation. Avoiding his brother and his searching gaze is hard, but Akira feels mildly successful when he manages to trail Itachi for three minutes and twenty seconds before he is caught.

Akira counted.

Now he and his brothers are walking him, Sasuke skipping between them and chatting aimlessly about this and that while Itachi nods and smiles. Akira is silent, but that is fine, his brothers talk enough for the three of them.

It's nice, Akira thinks, feeling a peace he hasn't since he realized where he was born. His brothers are happy, they are going home to a family that loves them and-

And Akira wishes it could stay this way forever.

* * *

It doesn't stay that way. Itachi becomes more distant, withdrawing into himself and Akira can tell Sasuke is worried about their brother.

So Akira hangs with him more. The two of them train together on a daily basis now, going out to one of the training fields on the edge of the compound and throwing everything they have at each other until the two of them are laughing and exhausted. Akira teaches Sasuke old hand games from his past life and as much as Akira wants to teach Sasuke some lurid songs he refrains from doing so.

He doesn't want to deal with his father's glares and his mothers disappointed look after all.

Beside, seven year old children aren't suppose to know the kind of language that's in those songs. So wisely, Akira keeps his mouth shut and tries think of other things he could teach Sasuke.

He can't teach Sasuke how to hotwire a car, there are not any in the Land of Fire though Akira knows for a fact they exist in the Land of Snow.

Or trucks do at least.

The thing is, Akira's abilities from his past life don't exactly integrate into his new one. He had been a wiz with technology as Felix, a delinquent who happened to be good at math and computers. It had served him well in not getting caught by the police but that hardly mattered here because while math pretty much remained the same no matter the universe you were in the technological aspects of Konoha made Akira want to bang his head against a table.

He misses the internet and the dirty secrets he could wean from it. Now if he wanted dirty secrets he'd have to actually spy on people and make sure not to get caught.

Deciding that seven was a good of age as any to get started on his and Sasuke's career as an infiltration team Akira heads to the Academy library and starts looking for books on traps and disarming them.

He finds few of them and decides to read through them to make sure they're not crap first before checking one out and showing it to Sasuke.

He wouldn't want to be laughed at by a seven year old after all.

Finding an abandoned part of the library is easy enough, getting it to stay that way, Akira finds, is harder.

Especially when a Nara has designated it as his napping spot.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru says, and Akira puts down his book to look at him curiously. He knows Shikamaru, knows the other boy knows who he is as well.

They are in the same class after all.

"Can I help you?" Akira asks, curiosity lining his voice. Akira hasn't interacted with Shikamaru much, only on projects and when they saw each other in the hallways. The two of them giving each other nods as they passed one another. Shikamaru is an excellent person to have on a team, especially if you needed to explain something simply.

Shikamaru looks at Akira and sighs.

"You're in my spot," Shikamaru says, looking toward the ceiling, "I take my afternoon naps on the couch you are on."

Oh, Akira thinks, that's why this part of the library was empty.

No one wants to get on the bad side of a napping Nara.

"Ah," Akira says, grabbing his books and making to move, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Shikamaru looks surprised as Akira apologizes, Akira supposes that Shikamaru wasn't expecting an apology from an Uchiha of all people.

Akira's clan is known for being one with a stick shoved up their asses after all.

Finally, Shikamaru shrugs just as Akira gets off the couch.

"Stay," He offers, not looking Akira in the eyes, as he lays on the couch that had been recently abandoned, "It's not like you're going to disturb me."

Akira blinks, taken back by the offer.

"Alright," Akira says, carefully setting the books on the ground next to the couch. Shikamaru moves his legs so Akira can sit on the couch before draping his legs over Akira.

Akira chuckles, remembering the way Itachi used to do the same thing after he came back from a mission.

Opening the book, Akira begins reading as Shikamaru falls asleep beside him.

* * *

Sasuke and Akira are late returning home that day. Akira had been teaching Sasuke how to set and disarm simple traps that he had rigged all over the Academy training grounds after Shikamaru had finally woken from his nap. The two hadn't said a word as they got up to leave and that suited Akira just fine.

There was something nice about being in Shikamaru's presence, the Nara made him feel calm, focused, it's as if the Shikamaru always knew what he was doing and that feeling made others feel confident that they knew what they were doing as well.

There's no pressure to talk either, which Akira is extremely grateful for.

Listening to Sasuke talk about the events of the day made Akira smile. His older brother is always good at doing that. Sasuke is full of a wild type of enjoyment that only children had.

Akira wants that enjoyment to stay with Sasuke for the rest of his life.

The thing is, he knows it won't.

* * *

The week after that Sasuke masters the Grand Fire Balls Jutsu while Akira is still working on it.

Akira can't bring himself to be bitter that Sasuke got the hang of it before him, not when Sasuke looks so thrilled to have beaten Itachi's record.

"Congratulations," Akira says, smiling so wide at his brothers' enthusiasm that it hurts his cheeks, "Maybe now you can help me get the hand of this huh?"

Sasuke agrees, and Akira feels like the bond between them just got stronger.

* * *

It's late when Sasuke and Akira come home from the Academy. The two of them having spent more time then they thought sparring on Academy grounds, drawing a crowd of spectators that only diminished once it was made clear the two of them were too tired to continue.

It's late when they get home from the Academy, the gates to the Uchiha Compound seeming more menacing in the dark.

Akira swallows. His palms are sweating when a wave of Killing Intent washes over both him and Sasuke.

Sasuke starts trembling.

Akira licks his lips, "Let's just, let's go home okay?"

Sasuke nods, grabbing Akira's hand and dragging him, opened the gate leading into the Compound. Stepping inside together, Akira takes one look around, kneels over and throws up at his feet.

There are bodies everywhere, blood staining the ground red. Akira can see viscera spilling from them, decorating the street in a macabre matter. Almost as if someone had enjoyed killing these people.

Beside him, Sasuke's trembling doubles. No doubt he recognizes some of the people laying dead at their feet like Akira can. There's old man Fumio who runs a dango shop in the Compound, who had always let Itachi and Akira try his newest flavors for free. There's lady Haruka who always had a kind word for two of them. Akira knows these people, knows the dead and their faces and it makes him want to throw up again.

Instead he gets up, wipes his mouth on his slevee and carefully stepping around his own vomit grabs Sasuke and pulls him away.

"We have to go," Akira says, his voice blank, "We need to get help."

That seems to snap Sasuke out of whatever state he was in because Sasuke's eyes suddenly widen.

"Mom," He whispers, desperation etched into his voice, "Dad! Itachi!"

_No,_ Akira thinks as Sasuke takes off, running toward their house, _No._

This is the pivotal moment Akira realizes, where becomes obsessed with killing his, _their_ , brother.

Akira takes off after Sasuke without a second thought, chasing his older brother through the streets, ignoring the way the viscera under him squishes with each step he takes. Ignoring the bodies he steps over as he chases his brother.

_I'm sorry,_ he thinks as he rushes past a house with the lights still on, _I'm sorry._

Akira arrives just in time to hear Itachi tell Sasuke he killed their parents and their clan for power, to prove himself.

_Liar,_ Akira thinks, as he throws himself in front of Sasuke, looking Itachi in the eyes.

_Liar,_ Akira thinks even as the Mangekyo casts it's genjutsu.

- _Suddenly he's his mother, pretty face with a silt throat and bleeding out even as she uses the last of her strength to crawl over to her dead lover. His throat is burning and he can still feel the kunai that cut it against his skin._

_He's his father next, proud, stubborn Fugaku who trailed his guts all over the floor. Who tried to fight but failed. Father was never that powerful, always a coward._ _He feels Itachi's swords sink deep into his gut and slide across his abdomen, creating a long cut from one side of his body to the other-_

Akira falls to the floor, trembling, and he _screams._


	5. Start A Fight, Make It A Good One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gore, angst and psychological torture. This is the Uchiha Massacre after all.

Sasuke doesn't know what to do. Akira is on the floor screaming. _Itachi_ is making Akira scream, their _big brother_ is making Akira scream and Sasuke doesn't know what to do to make him stop.

His whole body feels like it's frozen. Like he can't do anything and Akira is still screaming.

Sasuke _wishes_ he would stop, wishes that this whole thing was just a nightmare that he could wake up from. But his parents bodies are still laying on the floor. His parents are still dead and Akira is still screaming and Sasuke-

Sasuke wants to scream too. But his _baby brother_ is still looking at Itachi and screaming so Sasuke forces his still frozen limbs to move and before he knows what he's doing he's lunging at Itachi. Forcing him to break eye contact with Akira and focus on Sasuke instead.

Just as Sasuke is closing in on Itachi, Itachireaches out and grabs Sasuke by the throat, holding him in such a way that his feet dangle helplessly in the air.

Itachi looks Sasuke in the eyes.

Akira stops screaming.

Sasuke starts screaming instead.

* * *

His throat is dry, raw from screaming, somehow he's wound up on the floor on his knees and-

_His mothers is grotesque as she smiles at him with rotting teeth. There are empty sockets where her eyes should be._

_She reaches out to him and-_

" _Why didn't you save us?!" She shrieks, her grip on Akira's shoulder's tightening painfully, "You could have saved us! If only you had been quicker, stronger we would still be alive!" She's shaking him now and Akira wants to scream. To apologize. I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, but she won't stop shaking him and the words won't come and he-_

_He wants to die too._

Akira squeezes his eyes shut. Trying to banish the image of his mother from his mind.

He's not particularly successful.

Dimly, he's aware of tears falling from his eyes.

 _Oh_ , he thinks, opening his eyes and staring blankly at the floor, _Oh._

He's crying and that, that's new.

Akira doesn't think he's cried since he got his memories back.

Akira almost laughs. He thinks he might be becoming hysterical.

Sasuke's screams shock him out of his thoughts, causing Akira to automatically look to where his brother is being held by the throat, his feet dangling uselessly in the air.

Akira feels a cold dread pool in his stomach. _This is how it begins_ , he thinks, dazed by what he is seeing, _this is how it starts._

It's Itachi's voice that brings him back again.

Sasuke has stopped screaming, Akira realizes, looking at his brother's trembling figure.

That's good, he thinks.

"Weak," Itachi calls them, dropping Sasuke to the floor where Sasuke curls into himself, "Both of you, neither of you are worth killing." Itachi pauses here, red eyes sweeping over both Sasuke and Akira, "Come after me once you are."

Itachi walks toward the doorway to the house, walks toward Akira.

Akira doesn't bother hiding the way he flinches and averts his eyes at his brother's approach.

Itachi doesn't bother to pause.

Akira doesn't follow him, instead he drags his still shaking limbs from the floor and stumbles his way over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," He says, "Sasuke." Akira's voice is hoarse from screaming and he is scared, so _fucking_ scared he wants to lie down and pretend this never happened.

But his brother, his smart, brave, brother is curled up on the floor shaking and Sasuke might think he's older but to Akira Sasuke will always be younger than him. So Akira has a duty to make sure that Sasuke is safe. Sasuke is only seven after all, seven with no memories of being twenty six and dead, so Akira has to make sure Sasuke is safe.

He has to.

It's one, Akira realizes, as he kneels down next to Sasuke and pulls him into a hug, that he's failed miserably at.

* * *

They stay like that for a while, curled around each other like the children they are in the same room with the bodies of their dead parents. They stay like that for so long that they are still curled around each other when the ANBU arrive.

Akira sees them first, the ANBU with their porcelain masks don't make a sound when they move effortlessly across the floor. The one approaching them has a mask of what looks to be a dog on his face and a shock of silver hair on his head.

Kakashi, Akira thinks, eyeing the man with distrust as he stops a few feet in front of them.

Sasuke tenses in his arms.

Akira's arms tighten around him.

The ANBU, Dog, Akira thinks looks at them for a few moments before approaching them like one would approach a wounded animal.

Akira very nearly snarls at him, he knows Dog-Kakashi is just doing his job, but Akira doesn't particularly feel like being kind to any character in an ANBU uniform.

It's what Itachi had been wearing when he killed their parents.

"It's okay," Dog-Kakashi says in a voice Akira supposes should be soothing but just grates on his nerves instead, "Nothing is going to hurt you now."

Akira snorts and Sasuke shifts in his arms.

"Is Itachi dead?" Sasuke asks, staring at Dog-Kakashi from his place in Akira's arms.

Kakashi tenses, Akira looks down and-

Oh, he thinks, Sasuke has his Sharingan activated, one tomoe in each eye and he's staring at Dog-Kakashi like he's daring the ANBU to give him the wrong answer.

Given that the first time Akira had activated his Sharingan he had no idea that he had done it, it's likely Sasuke is unaware of the fact he has his Sharingan activated.

Just as Akira is going to open his mouth Dog-Kakashi answers Sasuke's question.

"No," Dog-Kakashi says, and Akira can't help but wince at the snarl on Sasuke's face, "He isn't."

"What use are you then?" Sasuke demands, pushing Akira away and staggering to his feet, "You're ANBU! You're suppose to be able to kill someone like _him_."

The last word is said with such hatred, such pure undisguised loathing that Akira nearly flinches. Akira knows why Itachi did what he did, why their big brother decided to kill their parents and torture them. Akira knows what pushed Itachi to his actions, knew that this day was coming and yet-

And yet the thought of Itachi, of running into their big brother again terrifies him. He wants to hate Itachi like Sasuke does, wants to want to kill him. Instead he's terrified of the same big brother who gave Sasuke piggy-back rides and was always gentle with the both of them. He's terrified of what Itachi could do to the both of them should he come back.

Akira wants to hate him, instead all he feels toward his older brother is an ingrained terror and emptiness.

He's not sure he wanted to live after all.

Akira wraps his arms around himself and shivers.

Dog-Kakashi's gaze sweeps over the two twins. As if he's debating what he should do.

"We have teams out looking for him," he says at last, "Whether they find him or not is debatable, your brother was a genius after all."

 _So are you_ , Akira wants to say.

"He's not our brother anymore," Is what comes out instead.

Sasuke makes a noise of agreement, and one of the ANBU behind Dog-Kakashi sighs.

"Dog," The other ANBU says, they has blonde hair and Akira thinks they might be a Yamanaka, "We need to get these children to the others." Akira doesn't know who these other's are, but he is exhausted, and from the trembling lines of Sasuke's form Akira is willing to bet his brother is too.

"We'll come," Akira says, uncurling himself from the position he was in on the floor and standing on trembling legs. Slowly he makes his way over to Sasuke's side.

If he automatically reaches out to grab his brother's hand no one mentions it.

Sasuke's hand squeezes his and Akira feels vaguely comforted.

Dog-Kakashi nods to the ANBU that spoke and they gesture toward the door.

"Come children," The ANBU says. The twins share a look before nodding. The ANBU, perhaps sensing that the twins would be more comfortable if the ANBU went first, began walking toward the door to the house.

Sasuke and Akira follow.

* * *

When they step outside, Akira wishes that they had stayed in the house. There are shinobi everywhere, some in ANBU uniforms and masks and others that are not.

None the less, almost all of them stop what they are doing to stare at the two Uchiha twins. Beside him, Sasuke tenses and Akira gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

It doesn't help. Sasuke's red eyes keep darting from one stop to another, taking in all the bodies on the street and memorizing them. It's then, Akira wishes that he knew how his father had blocked off his Sharingan when he had first activated it. But he doesn't know how Fugaku did what he did so Akira is stuck, helpless as his brother keeps memorizing the horrible scenes around them.

Their clan members bodies are being dragged into piles. In his rush to get to Sasuke Akira hadn't notice just how many people were lying dead on the streets. Now, though, it was obvious that Obito had killed their entire clan.

There were so many bodies, some had their throat's silt, others were stabbed and beaten.

All of them are dead.

Akira feels an almost palatable relief when Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan, along with Inoichi, Ino's father, and Shikaku, the head of the Nara clan, begin approaching them.

If there is someone who can figure out what Fugaku did to block the Sharingan then it's likely one of them.

When the three jounin reach the twins the ANBU that escorted them outside speaks.

"Hyuga-sama, Yamanaka-sama, Nara-sama," The ANBU nods their greeting, "Dog and I have found survivors."

"Where did you find them?" Hiashi asks, as if that's one of the most important details the ANBU can bring.

"In a room containing their parents bodies."

Hiashi and Shikaku nod, while Inoichi looks pained.

"Poor children," Inoichi says, and Sasuke bristles.

"We can't afford to be children anymore." Akira says, hoping to calm his brother. Sasuke has never liked pity.

Akira doubts that's going to change.

"No," Shikaku agrees, "You can't," Shikaku is eyeing them, looking them over as if he is searching for something, finally he says, "Did Itachi say anything to the two of you before he left?"

Akira flinches and Sasuke goes still.

The grip Sasuke has on Akira's hand is painful.

"He told us we were weak," Akira says slowly to stop his voice from trembling, "That we weren't worth killing." They didn't need to know that Itachi told the twins to come after him. Akira pauses and then, "Hyuga-sama," he says, "May I ask if you know how to turn Sasuke's Sharingan off? He just activated it tonight and hasn't mastered how to turn it on and off yet."

Sasuke looks like he's going to protest. A look from Akira silences him.

 _Trust me,_ the look Akira gave him said.

Sasuke decides it can't hurt to trust his brother this time, no matter how much he distrusts the Hyuga clan.

The three men in front of them exchange a look, finally Hiashi nods, and quick as a whip pressing two fingers to Sasuke's temples.

Sasuke let's out a short grunt of pain and squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them, they're black again.

Akira nods, satisfied.

"Thank you Hyuga-sama." Akira says politely, nodding his thanks to the man.

Hiashi nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need to get the two of you to the hospital." Hiashi says, "ANBU-san, will you take them there? Inoichi, Shikaku and I are needed here."

The ANBU nods, "Of course."

* * *

The ANBU leaves once the twins arrive safely at the hospital. Though Akira is certain that there are more outside, watching them, waiting for Itachi to return.

It makes Akira feel comforted in a way, knowing that Itachi won't get past the ANBU out there without a fight.

The nurses in the hospital try to separate the twins to examine them for any injuries. A low growl from Sasuke and a flash of Akira's Sharingan dissuade them of that notion.

The two brothers' agree that, for tonight at least, neither one of them is going anywhere without the other.

* * *

The brothers' are given their own room. There are two beds in the room but it is windowless and everything that should be glass in the room in plastic.

It vaguely reminds Akira of the rooms in the psych ward he had been in in his old life.

Akira wonders what the hospital staff expect them to do.

(The answer is obvious, but Akira doesn't want to think of it.

He much prefers living after all.)

That night, the two brothers' share a bed.

* * *

Akira can pinpoint exactly how many ANBU are guarding them.

There are two outside the door, likely hidden by some genjutsu, three on the roof and four more scattered through out the hallways leading to their room.

Akira almost laughs when he realizes how many of them there are. He has no doubt Itachi could take on nine ANBU with little problems. Especially since he's awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Akira still doesn't know how he knows where these people are. But, he thinks, it's comforting to know that should Itachi come back Akira will know.

* * *

The next morning, both Sasuke and Akira wake with a start when Inoichi enters their room.

Before he knows what he's doing, Akira is in front of his older brother in a protective crouch. Sharingan blazing before he realizes who it is.

Akira stiffens and let's his Sharingan fade.

He doesn't leave his position in front of Sasuke until his brother places a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder and meeting Sasuke's gaze Akira hesitates for a moment than nods and changes his position so hes sitting cross legged next to Sasuke.

Inocihi watches all this with an expression on his face that Akira can't read.

"I know the two of you likely don't want to talk about last night," Inoichi says, "But I'm here because we need records of what exactly happened yesterday, and as the only two surviving members of the Uchiha clan you two are the only ones that can grace us with a first hand account."

The twins glance at each other. Neither of them want to talk to Inoichi, neither of them want to talk about the nightmare that was last night.

"It'll help us catch Itachi," Inoichi offers, seeing the two hesitate.

Sasuke's eyes harden.

"What do you need?" He says.

* * *

Later, after Inoichi leaves a nurse comes in with the results of their examinations from yesterday.

Akira watches curiously as the nurse goes over their results with them. She's waiting to get to something he can tell, but he doesn't know what it is she's waiting to get to.

Finally, she lowers the clipboard she had been reading off of.

"Uchiha-san," She says, staring at Akira, "It seems there is something...odd about one of the tests we ran on you." The nurse goes on to explain that Akira is a sensor. That he's able to detect chakra signatures from from a distant away. She explains that this will no doubt be a boon to Akira and his ninja career.

Then she goes on to explain the cons of being a sensor.

Akira does not like the cons much. Because of his ability it's unlikely that Akira will be able to use chakra intensive techniques without experiencing some sort of backlash.

In other words, he'd never be a ninjutsu master.

Sasuke looks put out by the idea of his little brother having such a condition. Akira, oddly enough, finds himself okay with the news.

He prefers genjutsu to ninjutsu anyway.

* * *

It rains on the day a memorial for their clan is held. Most of the bodies of those killed were burned, there not being enough room or time to bury them all.

Their parents had been the only ones given a proper burial.

The Hokage makes a speech that Akira is only half listening to. He goes on about how the Uchiha were a valuable asset to the village, how Konoha must band together in such terrible times. Then he goes on to explain that the remaining clans of Konoha would be working together to reform the police force.

Sasuke scowls.

Akira doesn't care that the other clans are going to be forming the police force now. The civilians need some form of protection after all.

It's later, after the citizens of Konoha lay their candles and flowers at the feet of Akira's parents grave that Shikamaru approaches him.

"Hey," Shikamaru says, he and Akira had become a sort of friends before the massacre, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Akira snorts, "No," He answers truthfully, "I'm not."

Shikamaru makes a noncommittal noise, "I figured," He says, "But if you wanna talk..."

Shikamaru doesn't need to finish that sentence, Akira knows what he's offering.

"Thanks," Akira says, reaching over and squeezing Shikarmaru's arm, "But I think Sasuke and I are going to get our fair share of therapy from Inoichi and his clan."

Shikamaru agrees, "Probably."

"What no words of comfort? I'm not too fond of people digging around in my head you know."

This time it's Shikamaru that snorts, "You'll be fine."

"I hope so."


	6. Far Too Young To Die

Teaching, Akira decides, is far more work than it should be. Sure, he's already taught Sasuke how to lockpick, but when it came to controlling his Sharingan, Sasuke was of the mind that keeping it on all the time was better than turning it on and off.

Akira thinks that it might be a security blanket for his older brother. A way to know he's safe.

Akira thinks it'd be easier to convince Sasuke that they're safe if Akira himself actually felt safe. As it is though, Akira feels less safe than he ever has before in both of his life times.

It probably has something to do with the nightmares. He's been having them ever since the massacre, dreams of black nights and red eyes and blood, so much blood, everywhere.

He knows Sasuke has been having them too, his older brother wakes up before him sometimes, screaming into the night.

Neither of them have been getting much sleep, and when they do, it's because they've given up on their pride and share a bed.

Still, Akira sighs as Sasuke stares back at him with defiant red eyes. He's have tempted to activated his own Sharingan and beat some sense into the brat.

Keeping the Sharingan activated all the time is exhausting on your chakra systems, not to mention the long term damage it will do to your eyes. Akira had gotten that talk from his father, but now their father was dead and it was up to Akira to give the same talk to Sasuke.

Which he had. Sasuke just decided to ignore it.

Staring balefully at his older brother Akira decides that he really wants to punch him.

An idea hits him, and Akira lets a sickeningly sweet smile appear on his face.

"Okay," Akira says, activating his own Sharingan and looking Sasuke in the eye, "You and me, Academy training field six. Loser has to listen to the winner."

Sasuke smirks, confident in his Sharingan and his own abilities.

"You're on." He says.

They shake on it.

* * *

In the end Akira does get to punch his brother.

He also wins the match, mainly by fighting dirty and using senbon to paralyse Sasuke's limbs so his brother couldn't move.

Akira is still smug at the accuracy of his shots as he and his brother walk home. Both of them having deactivate their Sharingan.

"I'm getting a headache," Sasuke mumbles, scowling at Akira.

Akira smirks.

"Of course you are," He says cheerfully, "And you're going to have that headache until your chakra systems get used to circling the chakra going to your eyes back around expect when you want to use your Sharingan."

Sasuke mutters something under his breath and Akira's smirk turns into a grin.

It's good being a younger brother sometimes.

* * *

Akira decides, the moment Inoichi tries to convince him that letting Inoichi mind-walk him is a good idea, that he hates therapy.

"No," Akira says flatly, meeting Inoichi's eyes, "That's not happening."

Inoichi looks surprised, as if he had expected Akira grant him permission to use his clan technique on him.

Akira's gaze doesn't waver.

"It could help us catch your brother," Inoichi tries, and if Akira was Sasuke that line might have worked.

Akira, decidedly, isn't Sasuke.

His glare hardens.

"No." He says again, it's one thing to attend mandatory therapy sessions, it's another to actually let someone walk around your head.

Akira isn't going to let anybody walk around in his head. Ever.

Inoichi seems to realizes this and his shoulders slump.

"Alright," He says, and Akira feels vaguely triumphant at Inoichi's defeated expression. Unexpectedly Inoichi cheers up.

Akira narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"But that just means you're going to have to be completely honest with me from now on!"

Akira just barely stops himself from saying 'no'.

It's best if Inoichi thinks he's cooperating after all.

* * *

Inoichi makes Akira talk about his nightmares.

So he does, he tells Inoichi about the dreams where he dies. Where he's taken the place of his mother and father and Itachi kills him without regret. He tells Inoichi about the dreams where he is himself, where his parents come back from the dead, still wearing the wounds Itachi gave them and blame Akira for their deaths. He tells Inoichi about their ghastly voices and empty eye sockets.

He doesn't tell Inoichi about dreams where he loses his eyes. He doesn't tell Inoichi of the dreams where Danzo rips out Akira's eyes and replaces his own with them. Doesn't tell Inoichi of the dreams where he has to watch as Sasuke _loses_ his eyes. Akira isn't suppose to fear Danzo, the older man is a well respected shinobi after all.

Akira nearly laughs at the thought, if they knew what he knows they wouldn't be able to look at Danzo without feeling disgust.

(Most of all, he doesn't tell Inoichi of the dreams he has of his sisters. Uchiha Akira isn't suppose to have sisters after all.

But Felix did. So he dreams of them, dreams of their dead bodies, dreams of them begging him to come back to save them.

He never reaches them in time.)

* * *

Shikamaru knows something is wrong is when Inoichi approaches him and asks him to convince Akira to let Inoichi use the mind-walk jutsu on him.

Shikamaru declines.

Inoichi looks startled.

Shikamaru shrugs.

"Not everything needs to be talked about Inoichi," He says, "Sometimes you just gotta work things out on your own."

"But he's a child," Inoichi protests, "Someone needs to be there for him and his brother."

Shikamaru sighs, and refrains from pointing out that he is a child too. Why come to children for advice about children?

"You're right, but sometimes people need space to work things out on their own. If Akira isn't telling you something, then trying to convince him to let you walk around in his mind is just going to alienate him from you."

Inoichi looks thoughtful, before thanking Shikamaru and leaving. It's like Inoichi forgot he was a genius or something.

Shikamaru yawns, lays down and goes back to cloud watching. His mind wandering toward the Uchiha he had recently named friend.

Shikamaru likes Akira because the Uchiha can keep up with him, because Shikamaru can start a conversation on almost any subject matter and Akira will pick up on what he's saying and either agree or start an argument that challenges Shikamaru. Shikamaru likes Akira because although Akira is more studious than Shikamaru will ever be, the other boy is more than willing to sit quietly next to Shikamaru as the Nara naps or lets his mind wander. Akira is quiet and soft spoken with a spine of steel that appears during arguments or when he speaks of something he's passionate about.

Shikamaru likes him.

A shadow casts itself over Shikamaru's face and Shikamaru blinks up at Akira. The other boy wearing a look of amusement on his face, his arms hang loosely to the side and he has a book clutched in one of his hands.

Shikamaru raises a hand in greeting.

"Yo," He says, "You're in my sun."

Akira laughs at that and Shikamaru is reminded of the boy he met in the library weeks ago. He knows Akira isn't going to be the same now that his clan has been killed, knows that the boy is going to be plagued by guilt and nightmares for sometime. Shikamaru knows this because he's read all the psychology books in his out of pure boredom one day.

(Also because once while both boys were napping together Akira began thrashing in his sleep, muttering things about his parents, guilt, and empty eye sockets.

Shikamaru had never seen someone so grateful as Akira was when he realized it was Shikamaru who had woke him up.)

"You're like a cat," Akira teases, sitting down at Shikamaru's side and setting his book to the side, "Always stretched out in the sun napping."

On cue, Shikamaru yawns.

Akira laughs again, joyous like the sun, and Shikamaru closes his eyes and lets a small smirk form on his face.

Yeah, he likes Akira. Far more than he likes Sasuke.

Sasuke's a jerk.

* * *

If he's being honest with himself, Akira isn't sure how he got roped into sparring with Neji Hyuga of all people.

Okay that's a lie. He knows exactly how it happened.

It had started off simply, Akira's year was granted permission to watch as the class a year ahead of them sparred with one another so Iruka-sensei gathered his class of thirty or so and brought them to one of the training grounds that the Academy used.

It all went down hill after that.

Because Akira, and his big mouth, had commented on how Neji had seemed tense during his fight with a girl from a civilian family to his brother.

Neji's instructor had heard the comment, and apparently taking great pride in the fact that the Hyuga genius was in his class, tried to arrange a match between Akira and Neji.

Iruka-sensei had refused at first, but then the other teach had said something insulting about Iruka's teaching abilities and that was the end of that.

Now Akira is staring at Neji from across the field waiting for Iruka to give the go signal.

Iruka nods at Akira before blowing his whistle and starting the fight.

The rules of the fight are simple, no weapons, no knocking the other unconscious, no jutsus and no sending the other to the hospital. The fact there are no weapons allowed makes Akira a bit angry, if he had use of his senbon he and Neji would probably be on fair ground. As it is though, Neji has more experience than Akira.

He is likely stronger as well.

All Akira has going for him is his speed, his knowledge of pressure points, and sure, he has a few tricks up his sleeve but he isn't sure he wants to use them.

It's not like he wants to deal with Iruka's disappointed look when he catches Akira fighting dirty against an ally.

Neji lunges at him, striking out with his palm, Akira jumps avoiding the attack and putting distance between them. If Akira can find an opening to use his knowledge of pressure points than he may be able to put Neji in enough of pain that he forfits.

Neji follows him. Striking out again and again as Akira keeps dodging, looking for an opening in his opponents attacks. The problem, Akira muses, with the Hyuga's style of taijutsu, is that it relies on speed, and while in the future Neji may be faster than Akira, right now Akira is the one with the advantage of speed.

Perks of training with Shisui he guessed.

Judging by the scowl on his face, Neji knows he's not fast enough to match Akira in speed. He likely knows Akira is waiting for him to slip up to because he slides into a defensive position and stops moving, blank eyes watching Akira for any sign the Uchiha is going to attack.

Akira activates his Sharingan and lunges at Neji, two fingers heading toward a nerve in his arm that when hit would cause the Hyuga intense amounts of pain for a minute or two before wearing off.

Akira needs less than that to get Neji onto his back. Sadly, he never gets the chance because Neji manages to block Akira's strike by grabbing the Uchiha's wrist with his other hand and throwing him across the field.

Akira flips mid-air, adrenalin rushing through him and suddenly he's grateful for all the training Shisui pushed him through because in a flash, he's back at Neji, throwing a punch at the other's face.

Neji doesn't managed to block, surprise written across his face as Akira's fist hits his jaw and he goes stumbling back.

Just as Neji is about to get back on his feet the shrill sound of a whistle rings through the air.

"It's a draw," Neji's teacher announces, as both boys turn to look at him, "Make the seal of reconciliation and head back to your respective classes."

Akira nods and turns to Neji who is already on his feet and dusting off his clothes. Making the seal the same time Neji does, Akira smiles at him.

"That was a good fight," Akira offers, "We should do that again sometime." Akira isn't lying when he says that, fighting against Neji had been fun. It had been a challenge, and now Akira wants to find out how he'd do in a spar against Neji where there were no rules or restrictions.

He almost grins as at the thought, adrenaline still rushing through his veins.

He wants to fight Neji using his dirty tricks, he wants to fight Neji the same way he used to fight punks in back alleys.

Neji looks at him, something curious and angry in his eyes before he heads back to his class.

Akira does the same, and if he day dreams of winning a spar against Neji throughout the rest of the day he thinks that can be excused.

The fight he had with Neji was thrilling after all.

* * *

Neji doesn't know what to think of the Uchiha he had fought. On one hand the boy was fast, faster than Neji would have thought someone a year below him could be. On the other, the boy is weaker than he is proven by the fact that while his punch had been enough to send Neji to the ground it still had only made him stumble back a few steps instead of sending him flying.

Then there was the offer of another spar, and the look of what seemed to anticipation in Akira's eyes as he made the offer. It's as if the other wants to spar with him again.

Neji finds that odd, of course, he has people from his year coming to spar with him all the time, though usually after their first humilating defeat they slink away and to lick their wounds and never come back.

Akira is different. The Uchiha had wanted to fight again, had seemed to enjoy their first fight immensely if the way he had smiled afterwards was anything to go by.

Beneath his curiosity, Neji feels a simmer of anger that he wasn't able to use his full abilities on the Uchiha. He wants to know what Akira is like in a real fight. The younger boy is fast he knows and Neji will be on the look out for that next time but he has frustratingly little else to go on regarding the Uchiha.

A week later, Neji uses the Byakugan to find Akira throwing senbon at marked targets in one of the lesser used training grounds.

Neji can't help the anticipation that stirs in him when Akira agrees to another spar.

* * *

They both come out of the spar bruised and bloody, Neji has a few senbon stuck in him, a black eye and he can't feel his left arm anymore and Akira-

Akira is laughing despite his bloody nose, black eye to match Neji's and the limp in his leg as he stumbles away from Neji. Akira's laughter is wild, fey, the kind you hear when someone is so wildly happy they can't contain it.

Neji wonders what was so great about the fight despite the fact that he can still feel the adrenalin running through his body, despite the fact that he wants to fight Akira again until they can come out with a clear winner.

Akira stops laughing and grins at him, all bloody lips and earnest eyes.

"We need to do that again." He says.

Neji, despite everything, agrees.

It's hard to find someone up to his level. Even if it's only because Akira is faster than him.

He resolves to be just as fast.


	7. Like Real People Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr! If anyone wants to see short stories from this verse or request a one shot or something you can head over there! It's sparklebymoose.tumblr.com
> 
> Also urhg this isn't my favourite chapter because it just didn't seem to come out right no matter what I did but I GUESS I'm satisfied with it now.

It's a three months after they first meet that Akira decides he can call Neji friend.

It starts when Neji breaks Akira's leg.

There's a loud _crack_ and Akira falls to the ground with a scream, eyes clenched shut and swearing violently. Dimly he's aware that Neji is there. Hovering just out of reach like he's afraid that Akira will suddenly shatter is he comes too close.

Akira nearly snarls in frustration, Neji is suppose to be _smart._

 _S_ o _why_ isn't he getting help?

"Neji," Akira says instead of cursing Neji out with his more colourful vocabulary like he wants to, "Get Help." Two simple words, but they seem to snap Neji into action as he takes off running back toward the Academy that the two of them had just come from ten minutes earlier.

Akira thanks his lucky stars that he and Neji had chosen a training ground close to the Academy when a few minutes later Neji comes rushing back with Iruka on hot on his heels, a first aid kid dangling from his hands.

Akira gives the two of them a watery smile when he sees them. Because Akira _knows_ that Iruka has some medical jutsu under his belt, it's mandatory that Academy instructors take a year to learn basic medical jutsu so they can heal their students when they accidentally cut themselves on a kunai or after they get injured in a heated spar with another student.

You can't train an injured student after all.

Akira just isn't sure about Iruka's ability to heal broken bones. Sprains, Iruka can do, but broken bones are another thing entirely. The first aid kid is there likely because Iruka doesn't know how to heal a broken bone.

Which means a trip to the hospital.

Great.

Akira really doesn't like hospitals. Hasn't liked them since his trip there with Sasuke the night their clan died. Really dislikes them because that's where he heads for his mandatory therapy sessions with Inoichi.

Akira wonders when said mandatory therapy sessions will be over. It's been almost been five months, it should be ending soon.

Iruka sighs, kneeling next to Akira and setting the first aid kid he had brought with him down to the side, a grimace crossing his face as he sees the awkward angle Akira's leg is bent at.

"Akira," Iruka, says softly, opening the first aid kit he had set down beside him, "I'm going to immobilize your leg with some splints. This could hurt."

Akira nods, he had broken more than one bone in his past life, he knows the procedure for treating one fairly well.

He doesn't expect for Iruka to pick him up bridal style after he finished tying the splint to Akira's leg.

Akira blinks up at Iruka, puzzlement showing on his face.

Iruka looks down, and pity flashes through his eyes at the look on Akira's face.

"You didn't think I'd just leave you to make your way to the hospital yourself did you?" Iruka says, lightly and Akira feels his face heat up.

That was exactly what he had expected. Ever since their parents were killed both Sasuke and Akira have gotten use to doing things by themselves. The money they get from the village going toward things like groceries and the bills they have to pay for their small apartment.

Akira isn't ready to step back into the Uchiha Compound yet. Maybe one day he will be, but until then Sasuke agrees that the two of them should live somewhere else.

Akira really has the best brother.

(Sometimes, Akira thinks that Sasuke isn't ready to set foot into their clan compound yet either. Sasuke is quieter these days, more solemn.

It's hurts Akira to think that Sasuke might wind up leaving him one day.)

Iruka chuckles, and the sound is sad. Akira shares a look with Neji, he knows the Hyuuga hasn't missed it either.

"Come on Akira," Iruka says, and his voice is friendly, "Let's get you looked at okay?"

Akira nods, and Iruka gives Neji instructions to meet the two of them at the hospital.

Akira wonders, as they vanish in a swirl of leaves, if Neji is going to be subjected to one of Iruka's famous talks.

If Neji is, Akira hopes he can see it.

* * *

 

Watching as the medics at the hospital fused his broken bone back together with chakra had been odd. In his old world it took weeks for broken bones to heal, here if one had a medic on hand a broken bone could be healed in minutes.

Akira thinks that it's amazing, and while it had been uncomfortable and a bit painful as his bone fused together again Akira couldn't get over the fact that it had taken mere minutes to do something what would normally take weeks.

Chakra is amazing.

Vaguely, Akira wonders if he should be a medic instead, being able healing bones that quickly is amazing.

Akira winds up having a long conversation about medical jutsu and what it takes to be a medic-nin with one of the ones that were healing him. The requirements are simple, once you graduate the Academy you need the recommendation of at least one of your teachers and then apply to get in the training program for medic-nins.

It takes three years for someone to be probably qualified as a medic, in the mean time they take missions with a team they had either been assigned or there is a team rotation for those that need a medic for whatever mission they are running.

Akira thinks about it, and when the medic leaves Iruka looks at him, considering.

"You know," Iruka says, "If you wanted when you graduate I could write you a recommendation letter. I think you would make a great medic."

It might be true, Akira thinks, he does have a talent for chakra control after all. But his brother needs someone able to fight with him as well as heal him, he needs someone able to switch between being a front line fighter to being a medic in a heartbeat.

Akira doesn't think he can be that person. So he shakes his head, and gives Iruka a smile.

"No thank you Sensei," He says, "I need to be able to protect my brother, and I don't think I can do that while being on the sidelines where most medics are stationed. Plus, I've never been fond of hospitals."

Iruka chuckles, no doubt thinking of the trouble Sasuke could get into when left unattended. Both Iruka and Akira have had to disrupt a fight between Sasuke and another student after all.

"Alright," Iruka says, "We should go see Neji now, I think I've left him stewing long enough."

Akira grins.

* * *

 

Iruka-sensei demands the whole story from the both of them.

So they tell him, they tell him about the spar, about how Akira had failed to dodge one of Neji's attack in time and Akira seems absolutely thrilled by it now that the pain of being hit has worn off.

"It's amazing," He gushes to Neji, "You've gotten _faster._ "

Neji flushes under the praise even as he smirks.

"You're the one that's gotten stronger," Neji argues, "I still have those bruises from a week ago."

Akira grins, he knows it's true, both his strength and stamina have gotten better from sparring with Neji. He can do almost twice as many laps around the village as he used to and even Sasuke has been complaining that his attacks hurt more.

It's amazing.

Iruka sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright children, enough," He says sternly, giving them both a look he usually only gives when he's in teaching, "If you two want to spar that's fine, however after today I must insist you only do so in the presence of an adult like myself in case something like this happens again."

Neji and Akira exchange a look before nodding solemnly. Neither of them want a repeat of what happened today.

Iruka nods, satisfied, then tells the two of them to go home.

Akira nearly skips out of the hospital, Neji walking close behind him.

* * *

 

Neji insists on walking Akira home, Akira lets him because he's beginning to think of Neji as a friend, as someone he can trust.

So when Neji looks at the shitty apartment building Akira and Sasuke live in such disdain Akira can't help but laugh.

"It sucks," He says, "I know. But it's home."

Neji says nothing, although he looks like he wants to.

"Is this how Konoha treats it's orphans?" Neji says finally, looking at Akira like he can't fathom what the Uchiha is doing in such a rundown building.

Akira shrugs.

"No," He says, "Most orphans wind up in an orphanage or adopted by clans to keep variety in their bloodlines."

"Then why are you _here_?" The last word is said with such distaste that Akira rolls his eyes.

"Because Sasuke and I are clan kids, and not just any clan kids, clan kids with an active bloodline," Akira says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear and casting an annoyed glance at Neji, "In order to ensure that neither Sasuke or myself are taken advantage of we are permitted to live on our own. As long as we let either the Hokage or Inoichi check in on us."

There is also the therapy sessions, but he isn't about to tell Neji about those. Besides, it's not as if Neji hasn't already guessed that Akira attends some sort of therapy. It's just never been talked about. Neji keeps his secrets and Akira keeps his.

That's how their relationship works.

Neji huffs and shakes his head.

"You're an Uchiha," He says finally, as if that explains everything, "But if you are here I suppose there is a reason for it."

Oh, Akira thinks, black eyes narrowing, fuck you too Neji.

Akira takes a step forward, turns around so he's looking at Neji, and promptly punches him in the face. Neji goes flying back a few feet and Akira turns around again and leaves him on the street.

Actions speak louder than words after all.

* * *

 

Trying to explain to Sasuke why Akira had been late was embarrassing.

It became even more embarrassing when Akira had to admit that he had broken his leg sparring with Neji.

Sasuke's eyes had flashed red then, anger running through his veins even as Akira was quick to assure him that it was an accident.

"He still hurt you," Sasuke says leaning on his brothers shoulder, "I don't like him."

Akira nearly laughs.

"You don't like any of my friends Sasuke." He says, poking his older brother on the nose.

Sasuke snorts, batting Akira's hand away.

"One of your friends hurt you and the other is a lazy bastard," Sasuke says, "I have my reasons not to like them."

"Sure you do."

* * *

 

Another year passes, and while the ground between Neji and Akira is still rocky they still periodically train with each other. Akira finds it's a good way to vent his frustration and he believes that Neji finds it helpful in that way as well.

Neither of them go easy on each other, and it's after seeing an Academy Student a year younger than the genius Hyuuga go head to head with him multiple times that they begin to call Akira a genius too.

Instead of awe and pride he hears when they speak Neji's name though Akira only hears nervousness and fear when they speak his name. In whispers he can hear that they think he'll turn out like Itachi.

Akira bites his lip, and doesn't say anything. But Sasuke hears the same whispers, and one night he looks at Akira with wild eyes and makes Akira promise to stay with him.

"I promise," Akira says, and he means it. Come hell or high water nothing is going to take him from his brother.

Sasuke nods, as if that's an acceptable answer, and leaves to go to his own room.

That's also the year Inoichi lets both Sasuke and Akira free from therapy, but not before ensuring that both of them know that he is available anytime he isn't on a mission to talk.

Akira doesn't think either of them are going to take Inoichi up on that offer but thanks the man anyway.

* * *

 

Akira graduates the next year at nine after successfully mastering both the Replacement Technique and the Transformation Jutsu. His class and teachers were stunned when he appeared before them as Felix. Roughed up with a bloody lip and crooked nose, he gave his class a thumbs up before transforming back and giving them his sweetest smile as Akira.

People called him genius to his face now, some of them with disdain, others with a mix of fear and awe.

Akira doesn't like it, but it puts him on the fast track to graduation, and while that worries Akira, because what is he going to do if he graduates early? Who would be his jounin sensei? How badly has he already fucked up the plot?

Instead when he passes the graduation test, he goes home with his hitai-ate tied around his head like a hairband and drags Sasuke out training.

Akira is a genin now after all, he can't babysit his big brother anymore.

So Akira teaches Sasuke how to fight dirty, how to not feel guilty when aiming for someones eyeballs or throat. He teaches Sasuke pressure points, which ones will send grown men to their knees and which ones will make an enemy drop their weapon.

He teaches Sasuke how to spot inconsistencies that you can use to tell if you are in a genjutsu. He tells Sasuke that genjutsu's limitations are only those your mind creates.

Then the time comes for Akira to meet his jonin-sensei and he can't teach Sasuke anymore. So the day before he meets with whoever will be his sensei Akira and Sasuke train with one another until they are both exhausted. Laying on the grass, panting as the sun goes down.

Sasuke might still be pissed that Akira graduated before him but hopefully the training helped abate that feeling somewhat.

Akira can only hope that it did.

* * *

Akira arrives to Training Ground Three ten minutes early, he arrives to see a man wearing green spandex doing squats.

 _Fuck no,_ is Akira's first thought. Maito Gai _cannot_ be his jonin-sensei.

He cannot be.

It's literally impossible.

But apparently luck isn't on Akira's side because upon seeing him Gai flashes Akira a brilliant smile.

"Early!" Gai says, stopping his squats and pumping a fist in the air, "Such youthfulness is to be expected of someone who graduated the Academy early!"

 _Fuck,_ is Akira's second thought, followed closely by, _Why me?_

* * *

 

Gai isn't so bad, Akira thinks, sweaty from a day of exercise and laps around the village. It's just that Gai is loud and Akira-

Well, Akira isn't, in fact, Akira doesn't like loud things in general. He might make an exception for Gai though. The man has good intentions, even if he is, exuberant about it.

Personally, Akira can't wait to introduce the man to Sasuke.


	8. Numb

Akira is certain that D-ranks are quite possibly the most boring thing in existence. All they are are chores that people are too lazy to themselves. Sure, sometimes the D-rank is babysitting someone's kid but Akira hasn't been on a babysitting mission yet and is inclined to believe that's because of his age and not because babysitting missions don't exist.

He hopes they do, babysitting a group of brats would be better than planting rice paddies.

The only thing that makes D-ranks marginally better is the fact that Gai insists on doing them with him.

Somehow Gai manages to make everything more amusing. It might be the green spandex or the fact he approaches everything with a vigour that appears almost child-like, but Akira found himself genuinely enjoying Gai's company.

Gai is like a breath of fresh air, invigorating. He makes you want to be more, to be the best you can possibly be.

Akira hasn't felt like that since Shisui died and Itachi left.

It's been almost a year since he's met Gai, and Akira feels like there's more of a bounce in his step than ever before.

Akira is ten, a genin, and feels like everything is going to be okay for once.

* * *

One of the things that Gai had the two of them do for training was run laps around the village until Akira couldn't run anymore. This usually took place after their daily training which consisted of a spar that Gai always won, Gai running Akira through a series of physical exercises that were designed to increase his stamina and speed and finally Akira practising his senbon throwing skills on a set of marked dummies that Gai had graciously put up after seeing Akira's skill with senbon in person.

There are only so much Academy reports can tell you after all, and Gai is a firm believer that if you are good at something you should practice until you are and expert at it.

By the end of the day, Akira was usually a sweaty, grinning mess. While Gai remained fresh-faced and ready to go as always.

Today though, is different. Instead of waiting till after their usual routine to go running the first thing Gai told Akira when he showed up to the training grounds was that they would be going running before going through their daily routine.

Akira honestly wonders how he's going to be able to stand after. Considering the run is meant to push him to his limits, the odds are slim that he'll be up for training once the two of them are finished.

Gai, being his jonin-sensei, would know this. Which means that Gai has something planned. When asked, however, Gai had simply grinned and boasted about how 'cute' and 'promising' Akira was.

Then he mentioned something about a rival that made Akira freeze.

There's no chance that Gai was planning on showing Akira off to Kakashi.

Right?

* * *

As it turns out that was exactly what Gai had planned. On their fifth lap around Konoha, because Gai insists on running with him, as they near the gate to the village the two of them spot a head of silver hair that is familiar to the both of them.

Akira sighs and slows down as Gai speeds up to go greet his 'eternal rival' and Akira wonders if he can get out of meeting out-of-ANBU Kakashi.

By the way Gai is gesturing vigorously to Akira from his spot in front of Kakashi Akira is going to guess that he can't.

Akira grimaces briefly, and walks over to join the two jonin.

Stopping beside Gai Akira gives Kakashi the sweetest smile he can manage.

"Kakashi!" Gai says loudly, attracting the attention of the gate guards and Akira swears he can hear one briefly groan, "I would like you to meet my youthful student!" Here Gai makes a point of dramatically pointing at Akira, who offers Kakashi a wave, "Uchiha Akira, this is my ever hip and cool rival Hatake Kakashi!"

"Hello." Akira says, closing his eyes, letting the smile he plastered on his face stay put, and as he tries to deliberately _not_ think about the last time he met Kakashi.

 _There is no blood here,_ he thinks, taking a deep breath, _No bodies, no guts. Your clan is dead, but Itachi isn't here._

_You are safe._

Feeling a hand land on his head Akira opens his eyes and looks up to see Gai staring at him. A tight frown pulling at the edges of his face.

Akira blinks. He's not used to seeing his sensei so serious.

"Akira," Gai says, "Are you alright?" There is concern lining Gai's voice and Akira blinks again, because it's odd he thinks. It's odd for people to care for him.

But Gai, Gai cares for everyone and it's, refreshing to meet someone like that.

Akira smiles at Gai then, not the sugary sweet ones he gives other people but a small, true smile that makes his face light up.

"I'm fine Gai-sensei," Akira says, "Just some bad memories." Nodding at Kakashi, Akira adds, almost absentmindedly, "He looks different without the Dog mask."

Both Gai and Kakashi freeze and Akira shifts until Gai's hand is off his head.

Shoving the hands into the pockets of his blue-black capri pants Akira looks at the two jonin. Gai, has a look on his face like he can't quite believe what just happened while Kakashi is looking at Akira as if the genin could be a possible threat.

Akira thinks that he could be a threat if he wanted to be, with all that he knows he could turn the village on it's head without a second thought.

A few leaked secrets are all it takes to start the fire of a revolution after all.

But Sasuke is here. Sasuke who needs the support only a stable village can provide, Sasuke who is his brother and Akira will do anything for _needs_ the village. Sasuke needs a sense of normality and safety and a village in turmoil wouldn't offer him that.

Akira doesn't like to admit it, but he needs the village too. Needs the vague feeling of safety that the walls around the village bring, needs it's support systems and the training it offers if he wants to survive in a world full of child soldiers.

Beside, Neji and Shikamaru and Gai are in the village, and Akira doesn't want to hurt them. He doesn't particularly care about the rest of the shinobi in the village, but Neji, Shikamaru and Gai are _his._

He won't let anything happen to his people. So Akira looks at Kakashi, stares directly into the single black eye his mask doesn't hide and gives him a smile filled with such sugar that it puts all his previous smiles to shame.

 _I could be a threat_ , is what he is saying, _But I chose not to be._

Kakashi makes a sound that could be amusement or annoyance and nods slightly.

Every shinobi in a the village is a possible threat, it's merely whether they chose to be one or not that matters.

"You know," Kakashi says casually, "I didn't think you would recognize me."

"It's the hair," Is Akira's automatic response, "It makes you easy to recognize."

"It's been years."

Akira snorts, "You make it sound like I don't remember every detail of that evening."

Kakashi shrugs.

"Fair enough." He says.

"Wait," Gai interrupts, "Then the two of you met on _that_ night."

There's no need for clarification, all three of them know what that night is.

Akira nods.

Gai suddenly grabs Akira around the shoulders and pulls him into a hug.

"Youthful Student!" Gai yells, causing Akira to wince at proximity of the noise to his ear, "If I had known meeting my rival would have dragged up bad memories for you I would have introduced the two of you more thoughtfully! I shall now do three hundred laps around the village as punishment!"

"Sensei that's not necessary-"

"Yosh! My student is ever so forgiving, I shall do five hundred laps around the village!"

"Sensei-" Akira doesn't have time to finish his sentence before Gai lets him go and takes off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Silence.

Akira sighs, before rubbing his forehead.

"I'm heading back to training ground three," He announces to Kakashi, "If you run into Gai-sensei again will you let him know I'm there?"

Kakashi chuckles.

"Of course," He says nodding.

Akira bows slightly, "Thank you," He says, "It was a pleasure meeting you again Hatake-san."

Kakashi gives him what Akira assumes is a smile by the way Kakashi's face moves.

"Of course Akira," He says, "The pleasure was mine."

* * *

The next day is Saturday, Shikamaru is out of school and Akira has the day off. The two of them meet at a tree in the middle of the village and walk in companionable silence until they reach the a grass covered hill near the edge of the village. Still inside the walls but far enough from the hustle and bustle of the market district and the chatter of the housing districts.

It's one of Shikamaru's favourite places. Akira likes it as well, it's quiet and the grass is well maintained.

Hardly anyone comes to the hill but the two of them. So Akira doesn't mind sitting on the grass and reading while Shikamaru lays beside him.

This time though, Shikamaru decides to plant his head on Akira's lap.

Akira raises an eyebrow, he hasn't even opened his book yet and Shikamaru has already claimed his lap as a pillow.

"Is the ground that bad?" Akira asks, more amused than anything by the situation.

Shikamaru grunts.

"Yes," He says.

Akira laughs.

"I guess you should have brought a pillow then," He teases, opening his book and flicking through the pages to find where he left off.

He should really invest in a bookmark one of these days.

"It's too troublesome to bring a pillow all the way out here."

"So you brought me instead."

"Yes." Shikamaru says, eyes closed with a small smirk on his face, and Akira shakes his head.

Are all Nara's like this?

"Well, I'm afraid that your new found pillow is going to be leaving the village soon. Gai-sensei is finally letting me go on a C-rank."

Shikamaru lazily opens one eye to stare up at Akira who is very intently studying the pages of his book.

"Do you know where you're going?"

Akira shrugs.

"It's an escort mission to a village outside of Konoha. We're escorting a civilian so it should only take about a week to get there and back."

Shikamaru makes a noncommittal noise.

"You won't be gone that long then," Shikamaru says, "Have you told Sasuke or Neji yet?"

Akira winces.

"You haven't have you?"

Akira laughs nervously.

"I, um, may have forgotten about it." He says.

Shikamaru sighs.

"In other words you're waiting for the last possible second to tell them because you're afraid of their reactions."

Akira really hates how smart Shikamaru is sometimes.

"Yeah, okay, you got me Shika. I'm scared of two people I get to punch on a near weekly basis. You got me."

"You do realize that delaying it will make it worse right?"

Silence.

A sigh from Shikamaru.

"You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?"

"...Yes."

Shikamaru rolls off Akira's lap and on to the grass.

"You better go tell them then."

Grumbling to himself, and pouting a bit, Akira stands and scowls at Shikamaru who now has both of his eyes closed and is pretending to sleep.

"I hate it when you're right." Akira says, and Shikamaru lets out an exaggerated snore.

Akira laughs.

Before he leaves Shikamaru calls out.

"Don't worry about Sasuke," He says, "We'll take care of him."

Akira wants to ask how a ten year old is going to defend another ten year old but decides against it.

It's the thought that counts right?

* * *

On a search for the Hyuuga that he usually spars with. Neji usually spends his time either in his clan compound training or on one of the Academy's training grounds.

Akira resolves to check the Academy training grounds first. He has no desire to deal with any Hyuuga's that are not Neji at the moment.

Or ever.

Eventually, Akira finds Neji walking in the direction of the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

"Neji!" Akira calls out, causing Neji to turn to look at the Uchiha, "We have to talk." Slowing to a stop, Neji waits until Akira catches up to him before moving again.

"What is it?" Neji asks.

Akira laughs nervously.

"Tomorrow I'm heading out on a C-rank. I won't be back until next week." Akira says, rubbing his hands together nervously.

Neji's eyebrows furrow.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"I see," Neji is silent for a moment, a thoughtful frown marring his face, "May I ask the nature of the mission?"

"Escort," Akira says, "It's to another village. Should be simple."

Neji nods.

"Good luck," He says as they reach the gates of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Thanks."

* * *

Telling Sasuke that he was leaving was marginally harder. Mainly because Sasuke is Akira's brother. Akira's older brother.

Akira's older brother who has something of an older brother complex.

Sasuke didn't like the fact that Akira was leaving without him.

"You could get hurt," Sasuke argued when Akira told him he was leaving, "I should come with you."

Reminding Sasuke that he was an Academy Student and therefore couldn't go on missions while Akira was a genin and therefore could just made Sasuke huff.

The only reason he got out of the house was because he had promised Sasuke he would make Sasuke a tomato omelet everyday for a week when he got back.

Sasuke was still huffy when Akira had left, but he did let Akira leave.

Which was, of course, a good thing.

* * *

The mission parameters are simple, escort a civilian to a village near the Land of Waves. The village they are going to is still within the borders of the Land of Fire so they should be fine.

Still, Gai warns Akira to be alert. Just because they are in the Land of Fire still doesn't mean they should be taken off guard should they be attacked.

Akira is silent on the way there. Letting Gai do most of the talking with the woman they are guarding. Her name was Usagi, she has brown hair, brown eyes and skin skin so pale it almost looks like snow. She seems like a cheerful enough woman, chatting away with Gai about this and that while Akira keeps a look out for anything suspicious.

So far, nothing.

Then Akira felt it, four sources of energy coming the east. Akira stops suddenly, closing his eyes and concentrating. Whoever they are they are moving fast. Too fast to be civilians.

Feeling eyes on him Akira opens his own eyes to see Gai and Usagi looking at him. His sensei has a serious expression on his face while Usagi looks confused as to why they were stopped.

"There are four unknowns coming toward us from the east," Akira informs them politely, "Sensei, what's the plan?"

"Take Usagi and head toward the village," Gai orders, "I'll deal with this."

Akira nods and walks over to Usagi.

"Come now Lady Usagi," He says, pulling on her sleeve lightly, "We must go."

Usagi nods, and casts a worried look at Gai as they leave.

* * *

Akira is ten when he kills somebody. There had been a second group of bandits that Akira hadn't sensed down the road.

A senbon thrown hard enough to pierce someone's jugular and his opponent is dead before they hit the ground.

Behind him, he can hear Usagi gasp.

He ignores her, ignores the body on the ground and scans the forest for more enemies.

(He ignores the fact he's shaking.)

There are two more enemies hidden in the trees, a few kunai thrown at them has them on the ground and charging at Akira.

Akira dodges one attack, pulling a kunai from his weapons pouch he brings it up and stabs his attacker in the gut. As the first body falls, the second attacker lunges at him with a cry of rage and before Akira knows what's happening he's blocking the attack.

Grinding his teeth together Akira leaps away from the second attacker. Putting distance between the two of them. Narrowing his eyes, he lets his Sharingan spin angrily.

The man in front of him pales, Akira keeps his own face carefully blank.

With his Sharingan activated Akira can see the moment the man decides to charge. It's in the way his muscles tense, how his breathing becomes shallow as he charges toward Akira.

Akira waits for the last moment before ducking out of the way. Kunai still in hand, Akira swipes out at the man's side, leaving a long, angry gash. The man howls in pain, dropping his blade and falling to one knee. Akira walks over and silts the mans throat without hesitation.

He ignores the way his hand shakes as he does so.

Distantly, he can hear Usagi retching. Akira doesn't blame her, can't blame her. She is a civilian after all. She's probably never seen death a day in her life before this.

Akira supposes he should feel something about the fact he just killed three people. Supposes that he should feel guilty and beset with remorse. But all he can think of is the fact that his brother, Itachi, has done worse.

 _Maybe they are right,_ he thinks, bringing the bloodied kunai up for closer inspection _, Maybe I am like Itachi._

He drops the kunai on the ground and turns toward Usagi, who is looking at him like he's the devil himself.

"Come on," He says, ignoring the way his voice sounds hollow, "We still need to meet up with Sensei."

Usagi follows, but is far more quiet now.

She keeps looking at Akira like she's afraid he's going to kill her.

* * *

"They attackers were bandits," Gai explains later, "Judging from their speed I'd guess that they were drop out Academy Students."

Akira nods, listlessly staring at the food in front of him.

He pretty much thought the same thing, the ones that had attacked him were fast, but not as as a regular genin. Their handle on their weapons were clumsy speaking of inexperience and they had been reckless.

It had been that recklessness that had cost them their lives.

"Hey kid," Gai says, utterly serious in his tone, "You did good today okay? You protected your target and did your job. You did good."

Akira nods.

He did what was required of him. He knows this.

He doesn't know why that numb feeling in his chest won't go away though.

* * *

When they get back, Gai makes him an appointment with Inoichi.

Akira doesn't go. Instead he spends the day in the kitchen, Sasuke is at the Academy and Akira has the day off so it's just him in their ratty old apartment.

So Akira bakes. Baking had been something he had done as Felix when he was stressed. He baked so often he still has half of his grandmothers' cookbook memorizes.

So he makes strawberry crepes, three different kinds of cookies and it's just as he's pulling the angel food cake he had made out of the oven that he hears his door open.

Putting the cake on a plate on the counter Akira narrows his eyes and activates his Sharingan. Everything snaps into focus. It's almost as if seeing through a magnifying glass he can see every scratch on the counter, every speck of dust flowing through the air.

It's no wonder his clan was such a neat freak. With the Sharingan activated one can see every speck of dirt on everything.

It grosses Akira out more than he would like to admit.

Turning the corner to the entrance way Akira opens his mouth to say something to whoever had the gall to walk into his apartment uninvited only to stop short.

There, in front of him, are Inoichi and Gai, both staring at him with oddly cheerful expression.

"We had an appointment today," Inoichi says, "But you didn't come so I thought I'd come to you!"

Akira feels like slamming his head against the wall.

Instead he deactivates his Sharingan and tells Inoichi that he's fine.

"No you're not," Inoichi says, "The last time we spoke you only had a one tomoe Sharingan, now you have two tomoes. I may not be an Uchiha, but I know enough about the Sharingan to know that you only gain another tomoe when put into an extremely stressful situation."

"I killed three people."

"And that's what we're going to talk about today!"

Akira blinks at him dully.

"No," He says, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad," Inoichi says, a glint in his eyes, "I brought back-up."

Suddenly Akira feels all his muscles lock into place.

"Shadow Possession complete." A baritone voice announces from behind Gai.

Akira narrows his eyes as Nara Shikaku comes out of his hiding place.

Shikaku grins at him.

"I can hold this for hours kid," He says, "You sure you don't wanna talk?"

Fuck off, is what Akira wants to say.

Instead he smiles, sugar sweet and agrees to talk.

He's bullshitted through worse situations as Felix after all.

If Shikaku looks like he's a second away from laughing the entire time Akira talks that none of his business.


	9. Collar Full

"So?" Gai asks Shikaku and Inoichi when they leave Akira's apartment, "What do you think?"

Shikaku snorts.

"Kid has guts lying to a bunch of jonin like that," He says, "I can see why Shikamaru likes him."

Inoichi looks at Shikaku, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Lying to superiors isn't something you should be praising Shikaku," Inoichi scolds the Nara, "In fact, seeing as how he was _good_ at it and did so without hesitating it should be a cause for concern."

Shikaku shrugs.

"Probably," He agrees, "Kid likely doesn't want to think anything is wrong with him, or doesn't know anything is wrong with him. So he lies and pretends everything is fine when it isn't."

Gai frowns. Akira is his student after all, the fact Gai hadn't known that Akira could lie like that is disconcerting.

"I didn't know he could lie like that," Gai admits, "Perhaps I haven't been paying enough attention to him."

Inoichi shakes his head.

"I don't think that's it Gai," He says, "I've known the kid for a few years now and he's good at keeping secrets. If he doesn't want you to know something come hell or high water nothing will be able to get him to tell you what he's keeping secret." Inoichi pauses, thinking for a moment before adding, "The kid is smart, he's probably hiding a lot more things that we can only guess at."

"Fucking geniuses," Shikaku says, earning him a look from both Gai and Inoichi, "What?"

"You're a genius," Gai points out, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Shikaku snorts again.

"That only means I know how damned difficult they can be." Pausing for a moment, Shikaku adds, "Did the kid ever give you permission to mind-walk him Inoichi?"

"You know the answer to that already Shikaku," Inoichi says, "He hasn't, Sasuke gave us permission after we mentioned it might help us catch his brother but Akira remained stubborn and refused no matter what we said."

"Damn, I was going to suggest mind-walking him to figure out what he's hiding."

"Hiding?" Gai asks, worried, "What makes you think he's hiding anything?"

"Everyone is hiding something," Shikaku says, "Especially people who lie as easily as Akira."

"The question is," Inoichi says, "How are we going to get him to trust us with what he's hiding? I don't think it's anything dangerous to Konoha, not with how closely the twins have been monitored since the Massacre. But whatever it is he's been hiding it for years, if my former interactions with him are anything to go by."

"I don't think trust is the issue," Shikaku says, waving his hand to dismiss the idea, "He clearly trust Gai a lot. I think it's more that he hasn't thought to tell anyone because he sees no need to." Shikaku then groans, "God Gai, I think your student is more troublesome than my own child."

Gai grins, "Akira is a truly a wonderful student! He'll always keep you on your toes!"

Inoichi laughs, "I suppose so."

* * *

 

Akira knows he should probably find Inoichi and talk to him. Akira knows the sources available to him, knows where to find them and how to use them.

It's just, he doesn't want to use them. Doesn't want to be seen as the kid who is so messed up he has to seek help to get through his problems.

He doesn't consider the fact that it is normal for children to need help. For all that he resembles a child he still thinks of himself as twenty six and able to cope with more than a ten year old is able to.

So when Gai watches him more closely during missions and training Akira pretends not to notice. If he pretends nothing is wrong then nothing will be wrong.

Or at least, he thinks that way. So when he readies himself to leave after their last mission he doesn't expect Gai to call him back.

"Akira," Gai says, his face uncharacteristically serious, "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Akira blinks, confused, before nodding slowly.

"Okay," Akira says, "What do you want to talk to you about?"

Gai stares at him.

"What?" He asks.

"What do you want me to talk to you about?" Akira says again, "You only said that because you want to talk about something. What do you want to talk about?"

Gai blinks slowly, startled.

"Alright," Gai says finally, "What are you so worried about?"

Akira pauses, biting his lower lip, what should he tell Gai? That he is afraid of turning out like Itachi? That he feels like the village already views him as a second Itachi so he might as well become one? He'd never be able to kill Sasuke, but he could leave the village. He knows enough to not get caught. Well, that's not true, what he knows is that Itachi wouldn't turn him away if Akira came to him with the knowledge he has of what happened the night their clan was massacred.

Besides, Sasuke is probably better without him. He doesn't need another Itachi in his life, someone else to let him down.

(He decidedly doesn't think of the promise he made to never leave Sasuke.

After all, promises are made to be broken.)

He doesn't say any of that.

"Am I like Itachi?" Akira says instead. Black eyes intent as they study Gai's shocked expression, "I'm not stupid Gai, I know what people talk say about me."

Gai's expression morphs into one of pity, and he bends down so he's Akira's height before he speaks.

"Akira," Gai says, his voice soft but stern, "You are nothing like Itachi. Yes, the two of you are both geniuses, but Akira, you are far more kind than he was." Gai pauses, making sure Akira is listening before continuing, "I do not think you have what it takes to become a cold-blooded killer."

You're wrong, Akira thinks, remembering the way his blood sings when he fights against Neji, You're wrong.

"Itachi was kind too," Akira whispers softly, eyes turned downward, "He still killed our parents."

If Gai notices Akira doesn't say that Itachi killed their clan he makes no mention of it the next time he speaks.

"Akira," Gai says sternly, "There are two people in this world, those who were born killers and those who learned to be killers. You have learned to be a killer, but Itachi I fear was born one."

Akira doesn't say that Gai is wrong.

He doesn't say that Gai is right either.

* * *

 

Gai catches up to Inoichi after Akira goes home.

"Akira is scared he's going to wind up like Itachi," Gai informs the blonde, "It's obvious the boy still loves, or at least cares for his older brother. But at the same time he is terrified of walking down the same path Itachi went down."

Inoichi hums despite the troubled look on his face.

"The rumours others spread about him must not help in that aspect," Inoichi says, "If he stills views Itachi as his older brother despite the things Itachi has done then I suggest we find him a new older brother figure."

"What about Sasuke?" Gai asks.

Inoichi shakes his head.

"No," He says, "I think that he views Sasuke more like a friend. Besides he seems to think that he's the older brother out of the two."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Well," Inoichi starts, "He seems to view you as a friend as well. So, if we go to the Hokage and suggest a different jonin sensei would be more beneficial toward Akira's mental health I think he would allow us to swap you out for another."

"You want me to give up my student?!" Gai says, eyebrows furrowed and glaring at Inoichi, "Why?"

"Akira views you as a friend," Inoichi explains, "As an equal, which, is weird, but the kid is a genius. So if we pair him up with another genius then, well, he would probably view this other sensei as someone he could look up to."

"You're not talking about who I think you're talking about are you?"

Inoichi smiles.

"I think they would be good for each other."

* * *

 

A week after Akira turns eleven he receives news that he's getting a new jonin sensei.

Gai doesn't seem surprised, but that doesn't stop him from squeezing the life out of Akira when they get the news.

"My youthful student!" Gai exclaims, "Our time together is over, however you will always have a place in my heart as my number one and dearest student!"

"Can't...breathe." Akira chokes out, struggling to get out of Gai's leech like grip.

A cough interrupts them, and Gai lets go of Akira to spin around and point a finger at the new-comer.

"Kakashi!" Gai exclaims, "Please take care of my young fire flower!"

"Young fire flower?" Akira echoes, puzzled. The third Hokage just smiles at him.

Akira supposes that that particular smile is code for 'It's Gai, go with it.'

Akira goes with it.

Plastering a smile on his face Akira turns to face Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," He says, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Kakashi chuckles.

"We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other kid," Kakashi says lazily, "Get used to it."

Akira lets a small laugh escape him.

Yeah, he thinks, he can deal with Kakashi.

(It's only when he gets home does he think about how badly he must have fucked up the teams the Rookie Nine are going to be on.)


	10. Wait For It

Kakashi remembers the first time he met Akira. He remembers the small boy with dark hair and darker eyes watching him and the other ANBU members. His skin had been deathly pale at the time, paler than even an Uchiha's skin had the right to be and there had been tear tracks running down the boy's face. But he still had his arms wrapped around his older brother as if to protect him.

Kakashi remembers the way Akira's arms had tightened around his brother, he remembers the way Akira looked as if he wanted to launch himself at Kakashi should he make a move deemed threatening.

So Kakashi had approached the twins carefully, like he would stray dogs on the street. Akira had reminded Kakashi of a feral dog then, dangerous, unpredictable.

He had been surprised when Akira hadn't lashed out at them. That Sasuke was the one who had leaped from his brothers arms and demanded answers.

Kakashi didn't quite forget about the boys after his partner had taken them away but he hadn't truly thought of them again until he was forced to meet Gai's 'youthful apprentice'.

It was then it struck Kakashi how much Akira looked like Mikoto. He had the same face shape, same dark eyes, high cheek bones, and slight frame. If Kakashi hadn't known better he would have thought that Akira was a girl.

What surprised Kakashi however, was the fact that Akira was able to recognize him without his ANBU mask. They had only met once, on a night that Kakashi was sure was traumatizing for the young boy, and of all things he chose to remember, he remembered Kakashi's hair?

That was, odd, to say the least. It almost made Kakashi believe Akira's reputation as a genius.

Almost, Kakashi wasn't willing to dismiss the idea that Akira had graduated early on a fluke.

By the time Kakashi officially met Akira again it was because Akira was being assigned as his new genin.

Kakashi did not want a genin per say, but the Hokage had said something about it being beneficial for his mental health. And while Kakashi thought he was _fine_ apparently some people he knew, Gai for instance, thought he would be better off with a genin to take care of.

Kakashi thought that was bullshit.

He did not need a genin to make him more normal. He was perfectly fine. Every shinobi had their quirks, his just happened to be not sleeping well and reading porn in public places.

(An everlasting feeling of guilt could be an honourable mention in the list of 'Things that make Kakashi not quite normal.' But what shinobi wasn't overshadowed by an intense feeling of guilt?)

Still, he was in a much better place now than he was while he was in ANBU. He didn't think a genin to look after would improve his current state much.

Especially if the little Uchiha genius was anything like Kakashi was at his age.

* * *

 

Akira watches his new sensei with trepidation. Kakashi is smart, Akira knows this, knows that the older man was the genius of his generation. Akira knows that if anyone is going to spot something off about him it's likely going to be Kakashi.

Saying his good-byes to Gai, Akira gives his former sensei one last smile before following Kakashi out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

 

The walk to Training Ground 7 is quiet. Kakashi makes no move to initiate conversation and neither does Akira. He follows behind Kakashi, watching how the jonin effortlessly moves through the throngs of people around them even with a book obscuring most of his view.

It makes Akira wonder if his new sensei actually rereads the book (Because Akira has a seeking suspicion that Kakashi has read this version of Icha Icha Paradise more than once.) he keeps around or if Kakashi has read it enough times and now just conveniently uses it as a way to prevent talking to people.

Probably a bit of both, Akira decides as they finally reach the training grounds. Glancing warily at Kakashi as the man puts the book away into his weapons pouch Akira nearly jumps as Kakashi claps his hands then spins around to face him.

"Well now," Kakashi says, "Since we don't know each other-" _Obviously_ , Akira thinks, _We just met,_ "-you're going to introduce yourself!"

"Sensei." Akira says, staring at Kakashi the way his father used to stare at the clan elders when they said something he thought was stupid. Kakashi is apparently familiar with this stare, for he gives Akira his own version of the dull-eyed stare the Uchiha used when faced with something particularly stupid.

"Sensei," Akira says again, still staring at Kakashi with dull eyes, "I find it unfair that I'm expected to introduce myself while you remain all but a stranger to me."

"Fair enough little genin," Kakashi says, not breaking eye contact with Akira, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you may call me Sensei. I like things you shouldn't know about, I dislike far too much to tell you about, and my dreams? Well, I have those," Kakashi smiles behind his mask then, "Your turn!"

"My name is Uchiha Akira," Akira starts, "You may not call me anything else. I enjoy sparring with Hyuuga Neji, helping my brother, and cloud watching with Nara Shikamaru. I dislike nosey people and loud noises. I don't have a dream." Akira finishes flashing Kakashi a smile so sweet Akira is sure his own teeth are rotting.

"Maa, Aki-chan-" Akira feels his eye twitch at the nickname, "-everyone has a dream."

"I don't." Akira says, as if it's final. To him it is, Kakashi doesn't need to know about his dreams. About what Akira wants to do with his life. Hell, half the time Akira himself isn't sure what he wants to do with his life. The only thing he is certain about is that he has to protect his brother from that snake bastard.

Everything else? Optional.

Telling Kakashi that seems to Akira like he would be revealing more than he would like to the masked man.

Kakashi though, is persistent in his questioning.

"Oh?" The masked man asks, "Are you sure? Surely someone as young and as talented as you must have some goals to think of."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Akira says bluntly, "I'm happy with being a mediocre shinobi."

Kakashi hums to himself, as if he had already guessed Akira hadn't told him the truth before he had asked the question.

"Alright then," Kakashi says, "Since you've been a genin for a few years already you probably have a few tricks up your sleeve. But considering that I have no idea what your skill set is we're going to start off with a spar."

Akira nods, shifting into position and watching Kakashi carefully, looking for any movement that might give away what he's going to do next.

He finds none, but the rush of air he feels as Kakashi disappears from view then reappears behind him is all the warning Akira needs to duck a blow aimed for his head.

Planting his hands on the ground, Akira flips himself away from Kakashi and in one fluid movement draws senbon from the weapon holster on his thigh and launches them at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodges them before rushing at Akira with a kunai in his hand. Thinking fast, Akira withdraws a kunai from his own weapons pouch just in time to block Kakashi's oncoming attack. The two of them clash, Kakashi using his height and weight to his advantage and forcing Akira back.

Gritting his teeth, Akira activates his Sharingan and disengages, jumping back from Kakashi and throwing the kunai he had just used against Kakashi at the silver haired man before rushing to close the distance between them. Aiming a punch to Kakashi's jaw Akira feels a grin spread across his face as it hits.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins Akira then goes in with his other fist to land a punch on Kakashi's ribs only to have it blocked by his sensei's hand.

Black eyes meet black eyes, and Akira's grin disappears into a smile. Before he rips his fist out of Kakashi's grip and flips, hoping to land on a kick on Kakashi's face.

Kakashi grabs his foot instead and throws Akira toward the group of trees on the left side of the clearing. Landing on his feet a meters away from the trees Akira crouches.

And waits.

* * *

 

By the time their spar, which had escalated into a full fledged fight somewhere along the way, is over Akira is out of breath and panting.

Kakashi is _good._ Akira hadn't anticipated exactly how good his new sensei was. Nor had he expected the thorough ass-kicking he was dealt.

But, Akira thinks bemusedly, it feels good to have his ass handed to him. It reminds him of how far he's come from a fresh genin with no experience to a shinobi that knows what he's doing.

Somewhat.

Kakashi comes and sits next to where Akira is currently laying on his back, trying to catch his breath.

"You're at least chunin level," Kakashi says when Akira turns his head to look at him, "Why did Gai keep you a genin for this long?"

Akira shrugs.

"It was a mutual decision," He says, "The first time I was eligible to participate in the Exams they were in Kiri and Gai thought it was too dangerous for me to go given their intense...dislike toward those with bloodlines."

"And after that?"

"I never thought of myself able to pass the Exams, so I talked to Gai and he agreed to keep me out of them until I thought I was ready. Of course, that was on the condition that I train harder." Akira doesn't mention the fact that he was trying to get into the Exams at the same time as Sasuke.

Kakashi makes a thoughtful sound behind his mask.

"You know," He says, "The Exams are in Suna this year. We're allies, even if it's tentative at best. I think you should go."

"When are they?"

"In two weeks. Give me your answer in a day or two."

With that Kakashi leaves. Leaving Akira to his thoughts.

* * *

 

"Shika," Akira announces as he opens Shikamaru's window and climbs into the other boys bedroom, "I have a problem."

"Can't you use the door?" Shikamaru complains from his position on his bed, sounding completely unconcerned.

"No," Comes Akira's response as he sits next to Shikamaru on the bed, "My new sensei wants me to go to Suna for the Chunin Exams."

Shikamaru sighs, sounding put off.

"You know," Shikamaru drawls, "Any other genin would be jumping for joy at the chance to enter the Chunin Exams." A pause then, "Who's your new sensei?"

Akira grimaces.

"Hatake Kakashi," Akira says, "And don't pretend you wouldn't find the Exams troublesome."

Shikamaru makes a noise of agreement but turns his head to stare at Akira like the Uchiha is the problem.

"Akira you've been a genin for years now, I think it's time you've let yourself be promoted."

"I could wait another year." Akira says halfheartedly. The truth is, no matter the fact that he wants to be there for Sasuke when the snake comes after him Akira is beginning to find the C-ranks and D-ranks that he's been assigned boring. He wants something more for himself, to do something more while he's waiting for Sasuke to graduate.

Shikamaru is far too smart, because he catches on to Akira's thoughts quickly.

"You're bored of D-ranks and C-ranks anyway." Shikamaru says, "Might as well get on with it and become a chunin already."

* * *

 

Akira winds up going to Suna for the Chunin Exams. When he had told Sasuke this his brother had just muttered something like 'Finally,' before demanding that Akira toss him the tomato salad.

Sometimes Akira wonders how there are any tomatoes left in the house the way Sasuke eats them.

Akira is the odd one out of all the Leaf genin, attending without a team to back him up. But Akira is confident enough that he can get through the Exams without one. He's been a genin longer than most of them after all.

Beside, he's fairly certain most of them don't have the knowledge of twenty six years of a completely different life under their belt.

Akira will be certain to use that to his advantage.

* * *

 

The first test is a written one. A test made to, well, test the resolve of those in the room. To see if they truly have what it takes to continue on with the exam.

A quarter of those that entered wind up leaving half-way through the test. Skittish of the Sand jonin tossing weapons back and forth through the exam room. Akira flicks through the paper test lazily, completing the questions he knows and using his Sharingan to copy those he doesn't. Occasionally, he's forced to dodge when a stray kunai comes too close to impaling his eye on the end of it.

The test portion is easy.

The survival part is harder.

Twenty of them are stranded in the middle of a desert with limited survival gear. This part of the exam, Akira thinks is meant to pit them against each other. It's a battle for resources he thinks.

Turns out he's right.

Akira has never been as grateful to be a sensor than in that portion of the exam. He can tell when people are coming by their chakra signatures, he can tell what direction they are coming from before they even see him and make clones to throw them off course accordingly. The few fights he does get into he comes out from better than the teams that he fought.

Poison coated senbon don't need to hit a pressure point to be dangerous after all.

Which leaves the third round and final round of the Chunin Exams. They are given a month to prepare so Kakashi and Akira leave Suna and head back to Konoha.

It's then Kakashi figures that Akira is ready to find out his nature transformation.

"I'm assuming you know the basics of figuring out your chakra nature," Kakashi says, handing Akira a small slip of paper, "But just in case, all you need to do is channel a small amount of chakra into the paper you're holding. The paper will then react a certain way allowing us to figure out your chakra nature."

Akira nods, he remembers that much from Academy classes where they were allowed to look at the paper but never touch it.

Gai never thought to test his chakra nature, assuming that Akira would become either a taijutsu user like himself or a weapons master. The things he had learned from Gai had been useful, but because of Akira's nature as a chakra sensitive sensor Gai had always been wary about teaching Akira jutsu of any kind.

Akira may look up to Gai, but he is also quietly relieved to see that Kakashi isn't treating him with the way Gai had.

Akira pours a small amount of chakra into the paper.

The paper promptly slices itself in two and falls to the ground.

Akira blinks.

He's fairly certain that most Uchiha have fire affinities.

That was most certainly not a reaction to someone with a fire affinity.

Kakashi chuckles and Akira looks up to scowl at his sensei.

"It looks like you're a wind user," Kakashi says, "Can't say I expected that from an Uchiha."

Scowl still in place, Akira shrugs.

"I did have some difficultly mastering the Grand Fireball Jutsu," He admits, "I thought it was just because I was chakra sensitive. But if I'm a wind user it would make sense that mastering a jutsu that is the opposite of my nature would be difficult."

Kakashi hums in agreement.

"Indeed," Kakashi says, "Say, how do you feel about learning kenjutsu?"

"I wouldn't know enough in time to actually bring a blade to the Exams," Akira points out.

"True, but that doesn't mean you can't learn. Besides, I know a few wind jutsu that rely on kenjutsu to use them."

Akira raises an eyebrow.

"Am I to assume that you don't know any wind jutsu that _don't_ rely on me learning how to use a sword?"

"I know a few, but everything is better with a sword."

Akira couldn't argue with that. So he didn't try to.

Instead he agrees to learn kenjutsu with Kakashi and almost regrets it when Kakashi gets an almost evil glint in his eye.

* * *

 

Kenjutsu, as it turns out, is hard. Still, Akira feels some satisfaction when he manages to rope Sasuke into learning it as well.

Kakashi seems more amused than anything when a not-yet-genin Sasuke shows up at their kenjutsu practice but agrees to teach Sasuke as well. It's slow going, and Akira is certain he's going to have bruises everywhere after each practice but it's worth it to see Sasuke smirk when he lands a hit on Akira.

Sasuke's smirk is the equivalent of a smile and Akira will take what he can get.

A week before Akira is set to return to Suna for the conclusion of the Exams Kakashi teaches him his first wind jutsu. It doesn't involve any form of kenjutsu and is relatively low ranked but used correctly it can knock a man over or add power and speed to his senbon attacks.

It's the Wind Release: Gale Palm Jutsu, and Akira surprises himself at how quickly he masters it. It takes three days for him to get it down properly and he uses the other four days working on incorporating it into his attacks. It still needs work in order to get his weapons to where he wants them, accuracy is always a huge thing with senbon after all, but Akira leaves for Suna fairly confident he's going to win against whoever he's matched up against.

He faces off against a giant of a Kumo nin. The Kumo genin, Kaname Akira thinks his name is, is strong and Akira feels a shiver of worry go down his spine as Kaname fist smashes in the ground Akira had been previously standing on and turns it to rubble.

Akira is fairly certain that one hit from Kaname and the battle will be over. It'd be best to finish the battle quickly Akira thinks.

It's a good thing he's faster than Kaname, the other genin keeps trying to land a hit on Akira but Akira dodges at the last minute. Letting Kaname think his fist is going to connect than using the body flicker technique to disappear and reappear on the other side of the arena.

Akira can't thank both Gai and Shisui enough for all the speed training he was given. But the game of tag Akira had engaged in with Kaname is starting to frustrate Kaname and Akira decides to try and end the match before the other genin can attempt anything drastic.

Clapping his hands together Akira can feel wind compress itself to fit into his palms. Releasing the jutsu, Akira doesn't wait to see if the jutsu hits Kaname before rushing to the side and flinging senbon at his enemy.

One senbon hits a pressure point in Kaname's leg and Kaname goes down, the other two land in his arm.

Kaname goes to yank the senbon in his body out only to stop cold, his face twitching as if he's in pain.

Akira had coated the senbon he had thrown at Kaname in a mild paralytic poison. He had coated most of his senbon in the poison before the fight, not sure if he would need them but thinking that it would be better to be safe than sorry.

The arena is silent as everyone watches Kaname with interest, the genin's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the ground still twitching.

A Sand chunin appears in the arena, kneeling to check Kaname's pulse then nodding when he finds one.

"Winner: Uchiha Akira," The Chunin announces, standing, "Uchiha-san, do you happen to have the antidote for the poison used on your opponent?"

Akira nods, reaching into his weapons pouch and pulling out a clear bottle.

"Here," He says, tossing the bottle to the chunin, "All three senbon were coated with poison, so a quarter of the bottle should have him up and running again."

The Chunin nods before disappearing with Kaname.

Akira leaves the arena and goes to stand beside Kakashi in the stands.

* * *

 

Akira returns to Konoha a chunin.

Sasuke is ecstatic. He doesn't show it of course, but the way he looks at Akira with something like pride in his eyes is enough for the both of them.

(They both try to ignore the fact that the two of them both know of the jealously lingering in Sasuke's mind.)

* * *

 

Neji graduates that year, and Akira knows who his jonin sensei is going to be and promises himself that he's going to be there for that meeting.

But before that, he takes Neji out for a congratulatory dinner.

Neji seems grateful to avoid his family for a few hours so they talk.

Naturally, Neji is curious about Suna.

"What was it like?" Neji asks.

"Sandy," Akira says, "And windy. But I'm assuming you want to know more about the Chunin Exams?"

Neji's silence is all the answer Akira needs.

Akira chuckles.

"Well, there was a written portion of the test," Akira says, "Then a survival part, which was by far the most gruelling portion of the Exams. After that you get matched up against another genin for the third part and that's almost the easiest I would say. All you have to do is fight one another."

Neji nods, as if he just memorized the information given to him.

Akira shakes his head, amused by Neji.

"Come on," Akira says, "Order something, it's my treat."

* * *

 

The thing about being a chunin, Akira realizes, is that there are more options available to you. Being a chunin essentially means deciding on what path you want to go down for the rest of your shinobi career.

Akira has no idea what he wants to do. He tells Kakashi this much.

Kakashi just shakes his head.

"Well," Kakashi says, "If you'd like to stay with me, you can either fill out a form saying as much or you can apply to become an Chunin Aide."

"A Chunin Aide?" Akira asks.

"Hmm, yes. There aren't many of them, most chunin deciding either to become teachers in the Academy or continue on and try to become jonin. But essentially, a Chunin Aide is basically a Jonin-sensei's assistant. Most chunin don't chose to become one because they don't like the idea of being bossed around by a jonin for longer than necessary. But also because becoming a Chunin Aide makes it almost guaranteed that you'll become a Jonin-sensei one day."

 _Oh_ , Akira thinks, because if he's a Chunin Aide, if he's Kakashi's Chunin Aide then he'd be able to keep an eye on his brother, _Oh._

There is also the fact that he doesn't exactly mind the idea of becoming a Jonin-sensei one day.

But he doesn't tell Kakashi that.

Akira fills out the form to become Kakashi's Chunin Aide later that day.

* * *

 

He gets the job. Sasuke and Akira turn twelve.

* * *

 

Going on missions with Kakashi is interesting. The two of them are waiting for Kakashi to be assigned a genin team.

The mission they are currently on is a B-rank, the two of them are to deliver a scroll containing sensitive information to a mining village on a the edge of the Land of Fire's borders.

It's a simple mission, those that try to stop them are dealt with quickly and they reach the village in record time.

The scroll is just in the hands of the village leader when everything goes to hell.

The village is under attack.

Bandits, bandits that know jutsu if the flames outside are anything to go by.

Kakashi and Akira look at each other. A single message is conveyed.

Akira is to get the villagers and scroll to safety while Kakashi deals with the bandits.

Akira nods once before he begins to shout orders at people.

Kakashi disappears.

* * *

 

Akira leads the villagers into the hills. Dispatching the bandits that try to attack them. It becomes a familiar rhythm to him. Dodge, attack, kill, dodge, attack, kill. It's simple, easy. Akira is almost disturbed at how easy it is to take a life. But he's been killing for years now.

He thinks he's becoming numb to it.

He wonders if that's good or not.

* * *

 

The bandits are driven back, and Akira is once again amazed at the strength Kakashi wields.

 _I want to be like that_ , he thinks, _I need to be like that._

* * *

 

They get back to Konoha after helping the villagers rebuild some of what was destroyed. Akira gets paid.

Months pass, and Sasuke graduates.

* * *

 

Akira, quite frankly, can't wait to meet Sasuke's team.

He also can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when Akira walks into the room.

* * *

 

As expected, Sasuke looks quite shocked when Akira walks in. Not that anyone who wasn't familiar with him would be able to tell.

"Hello,"Akira says, smiling gently at Sasuke and his teammates, "I'm Uchiha Akira, I'll be your sensei's Chunin Aide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some worldbuilding! Basically, a Chunin Aide is the ninja equivalent of a Teacher's Assistant. Will Akira wind up with a Genin team in the future because of this? Probably! But IDK if the story will cover that.


	11. Golden Days Pt: 1

If there's one thing that amused Akira more than the shocked looked on his brother's face it was the looks on the faces of the other two. Sakura is looking from him to Sasuke and back again, as if trying to figure out how the two of them are related.

Naruto, on the other hand, looks like just told him they were discontinuing his favourite brand of ramen.

"Eh!?" Naruto says, launching himself into Akira's personal space, "There's another one?"

Akira does his best to keep his laughter to himself. Despite this, he can't help the crooked grin that spreads across his face.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that Uzumaki," Akira says, an amused glint in his eye, "But I am related to Sasuke if that's what you meant."

Behind Naruto, Sasuke gives an undignified snort.

"We're brothers," Sasuke says, rising from his seat near the back of the class and making his way toward Akira. Team Seven had been spread out across the room, Sasuke had been near the back of the classroom, Sakura had been in the middle while Naruto had been seated near the front of the class.

Now they are surrounding Akira, while keeping a good amount of distance between the three of them and all Akira can think is that he's got a lot of work to do if he ever wants them to become an actual team.

And Akira needs them to be a team. He needs Sasuke to have his own friends, a life outside of training and vengeance. Sasuke needs his own support system, and while the village itself can provide the bones of one it's up to Sasuke to build one up and make use of it.

Sasuke might not think he needs one, but Akira thinks differently, and is going to make Team Seven a _team_ whether Sasuke likes it or not.

Akira has no illusions, he knows Sasuke still wants Itachi dead. Knows that the anger Sasuke feels at Itachi may be worse than before, and while Akira doesn't know why that it is the urge he has to protect Sasuke hasn't changed.

Sasuke is ill-tempered and volatile. He is proud and naive like most children are and will go to any lengths to kill Itachi and Akira-

Akira wants to stop him, not because he has forgiven Itachi, but because he knows how the death of their older brother will ruin Sasuke once he finds out the truth. Sasuke will find out the truth, Akira knows this, and he is determined to make it as painless as possible for Sasuke.

The thought of facing Itachi still makes Akira's hands shake, he still remembers the night of the Massacre. The bodies lining the streets and his parents corpses in their sitting room. He remembers the way Itachi had looked at Sasuke and although Akira knows the truth behind the Massacre he can't help the way fear and resentment bubble up in him at the thought of his eldest brother. Their parents are dead because of Itachi. And while Akira can't bring himself to care, to think, about he fact that he was tortured by Itachi when Sasuke was tortured by Itachi too.

That is unacceptable.

Akira won't allow any such harm to befall his brother again. If he dies in the process then, well, then it would have been worth it. He can't think of a way he would rather go.

His life isn't much in comparison to his brothers' anyway.

"Brothers?" Sakura asks, stepping forward next to Sasuke, "Are you Sasuke's older brother then Uchiha-san?"

Akira makes an amused sound at the back of his throat while Sasuke scowls.

"We're twins." Akira says.

"I'm still older." Sasuke says.

Akira narrows his eyes at his brother.

"By five minutes."

Sasuke smirks at Akira, and it takes all the willpower Akira has not to start a brawl right there in the classroom.

Akira believes he is older despite what Sasuke says. After all, last he checked Sasuke didn't have the memories of twenty six years of another life running around in his head.

Akira huffs and crosses his arms.

Sasuke's smirk widens.

Behind him, Naruto snickers.

"Ha! Sasuke your younger brother is chunin and you're just a genin!"

Sasuke's smirk vanishes and Akira promises himself that he's going to buy Naruto ramen someday.

"You're just a genin too dumbass."

"Yeah Naruto! We're all genin here! Not everyone is a genius like Akira-sensei!" Sakura adds, crossing her arms and glaring at the blonde who pouts.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto says, "Whatever."

Akira blinks at Sakura. Logically, he knew that being Team Seven's Chunin Aide would mean that there would be a suffix added to the end of his name but actually hearing Sakura call him 'sensei' was jarring.

It was also then that Akira realized that he is partially responsible for a group of hormonal soon to be teenagers, two of which have family issues.

_Well,_ Akira thinks, remembering his previous youth, _Fuck._

Akira sincerely hopes that when he gets a genin team of his own they won't have nearly as many issues as Team Seven does.

"Anyway," Akira says loudly, clapping his hands together to bring everyone's attention to him, "Let's head up to the roof okay? It's likely your Jounin-sensei is going to be late so we might as well move on without him."

"Is that allowed?" Sakura asks, trailing after him as he leaves the room, "Besides, won't he be expecting us here?"

"Rule number one about being a ninja Sakura, nothing is true and everything is permitted. If Kakashi can be late all the time we might as well get a move on without him."

* * *

 

Akira tries very hard not to feel an impending sense of doom as his, and what a thought that is, _his_ , new team gives him their introductions.

Naruto and Sakura's introduction he vaguely remembers from the anime, and while the order of introduction given is slightly different nothing much changes from canon.

Then comes Sasuke's turn, everything goes according to the anime until-

"My dreams are to restore my clan, protect those precious to me, and kill a certain man."

Akira blinks, surprised, before he closes his eyes and smiles.

"Alright," He says softly, "That's good."

It's only a small change in dialogue, but it's a positive one.

When he opens his eyes again he finds Kakashi standing behind their team wearing a curious expression.

"Well," Kakashi drawls out, causing Team Seven to jump and turn around, "Maybe you lot aren't as hopeless as I thought."

Eyeing Akira he adds, "You didn't tell them yet did you?"

Akira shakes his head.

"I thought I'd leave that to you."

Kakashi smiles behind his mask.

"Good," He says, clapping his hands together.

Akira smirks and enjoys the faces on their team's face when Kakashi tells them about the test they have planned tomorrow.

* * *

 

The next day Akira doesn't bother making breakfast for Sasuke.

Instead he makes himself a tomato omelet and inwardly cackles as Sasuke looks at his meal with barely disguised longing.

"Remember what Kakashi said," Akira reminds him when it looks like Sasuke is going to break and grab a tomato from the fridge, "You're not suppose to eat breakfast today."

Sasuke retreats from the fridge and returns to his seat at the table.

"I don't know what you two have planned today that requires us to miss a meal," Sasuke grumbles, "Besides, you never got tested like this."

Akira hums to himself.

"I am hardly a good standard to hold up normal genin to Sasuke," Akira reminds him, "Besides, I was put through more tests than recently graduated genin your age are. They had to make sure I was ready for the field after all."

Sasuke looks interested at that.

"And if you weren't deemed ready?"

"I would have been sent back to the Academy." Akira replies bluntly, before taking a look at the clock and scarfing down the rest of his breakfast.

"We should go," He says, grabbing his flak vest from the chair next to him and shrugging it on, "We don't want to be late."

* * *

 

Sasuke and Akira arrive to the bridge they were set to meet the rest of Team Seven at on time. While Akira is about to settle down to wait for Kakashi the air behind him shifts and he tenses. Scanning the grounds for chakra signatures.

He relaxes only marginally when he feels Kakashi's chakra signature, a feeling like lightning racing across the sky and the calm before the storm.

Akira narrows his eyes, and turns to face Kakashi.

"You're early," He says, and it's more of an accusation than a statement.

"But Akira-sensei, he's right on time." Sakura says, and Akira can hear the confusion lacing her voice.

"That's the problem, Sakura, _he's never on time_."

Kakashi smiles, and Akira feels a coil of dread wrap around him.

Kakashi is planning something and Akira doesn't know what it is.

That worries him.

"Anyway, my cute little genin, it's almost time to begin your test," Kakashi says, "Remember, you won't be able to land a hit on me if you don't come at me with the intent to kill. Your objective? To get these bells." Kakashi hold up two bells, "The one who doesn't get a bell goes back to the Academy."

"Aren't you going to give us some further instruction?" Sakura asks.

"Hmmm, let me think, no." Kakashi says, tossing a bell toward Akira who catches it and lets it dangle from his fingers.

This is not part of the plan they had discussed earlier. Kakashi was supposed to keep both of the bells while Akira watched and offer snarky commentary and be the one Team Seven went to for help.

But now Akira has a bell, and is going to be forced to defend it.

He just knows which one of them Team Seven is going to target first.

Akira sighs, ties the bell to the weapons pouch around his thigh, and disappears when Kakashi says begin.

The three genin can't fight what they can't see after all.

* * *

 

Sakura is the first to find him.

Akira tries to go easy on her, but the thought of what she could be, what she will manage to be frustrates him.

_You're not doing yourself a favour,_ he thinks, _You shouldn't limit yourself because of one boy._

He winds up taking a page from Kakashi's book and leaving her in a genjutsu while he disappears from the area again.

* * *

 

Naruto is the second to find him. He's sporting a bruise on his face that speaks of a beating received from Kakashi.

Akira dodges his attempts at engaging him in taijutsu and ends the fight between them with well placed senbon to Naruto's upper arms, immobilizing his arms.

He disappears before Naruto can say anything.

* * *

 

Sasuke finds him last, instead of outright engaging him they talk first.

"Give me the bell." Sasuke says and Akira almost laughs.

Instead he smirks and dangles the bell from his fingers.

"You mean this?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow and he lunges toward Akira.

Akira dodges, trips Sasuke, and body-flickers to a nearby tree.

"You have teammates for a reason Sasuke," He says, using a mild genjutsu to amplify his voice, "Use them."

* * *

 

Akira watches from the shadows as the three genin launch a surprise attack on Kakashi. Naruto summons an army of clones, somehow having gotten rid of the senbon immobilizing his arms, and Sakura disguises herself as a kunai thrown by Sasuke.

The kunai lands below where Kakashi tied the bell and Sakura uses the moment of surprise given to her to transform back and grab the bell while Sasuke throws a fireball at Kakashi.

Akira feels something like pride watching them.

Yes, he thinks, this is how it should be.

* * *

 

Team Seven passes.

Akira decides it's time to return to the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke is quiet when he mentions moving back in but finally he scoffs and says 'Finally.'

They both pretend not to notice how they both tense at the thought of moving back into the Compound.

It's an unspoken agreement that they won't be moving into their old home.

It holds too many memories.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Bell Test is a little different this time. The Land Of Waves Arc, however is going to be, well, a lot different because I have /plans/.
> 
> But also, before I head off, I was wondering if any of you would be interested in little oneshots that are connected to this story? Because I was thinking of making a bunch of side stories connected to ATWB and posting them.
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 11!


	12. Golden Days Pt. II

The move back into the Uchiha Compound had been exhausting. It hadn't been the workload, Sasuke and Akira are shinobi after all, moving a few boxes is nothing. Rather, it had been the memories that were associated with the place that made moving back in difficult. Each time one of them turned a corner they expected to come across a corpse or the remains of one.

The experience of moving back into the Compound had both brothers wondering about their decision to move back in. But Sasuke was stubborn, and while Akira wouldn't have minded moving back into their shitty apartment Sasuke was adamant that they stay in the Compound.

They were both adults now in the eyes of Konoha, and Sasuke was determined to put up a strong front in the face of scrutiny from the other clans. Moving back into the Compound was as much as a political choice as it was a personal one. It was time for the two of them to face a few of their demons, and if in doing so they showed the rest of Konoha that they were emotionally balanced enough to live in the same place they lived in before the Massacre took place, well, two birds with one stone as the saying goes.

* * *

When Sasuke and Akira finally settle into their new house on the outskirts of the Uchiha Compound Inoichi comes to see them.

"You know," Inoichi says, sitting on the battered couch the twins had taken from their old apartment, gingerly holding a cup of tea in his hands, "The two of you didn't have to do this."

"We did," Sasuke disagrees. He doesn't elaborate, so Inoichi turns to Akira and sighs.

"And you?" Inoichi says, "Why did you want to come back."

"It was time," Akira says, taking a sip of his own tea, lemon and ginger, before setting it on the wood coffee table in between them, "Sasuke and I need closure, this is one way to do it." _A far more healthier way than slaughtering our brother,_ is what Akira doesn't say.

For some reason he thinks Inoichi gets it anyway.

Akira doesn't think that simply moving back into their old clan compound and facing the place that has been the scene of their nightmares for years will be enough to let Sasuke forget revenge. But it will help, Akira thinks, make Sasuke realize that there is more than revenge to chase in life.

Akira himself doesn't actively want Itachi dead, he understands why Itachi did what he did, but if Itachi were to die he wouldn't complain.

The man, their older brother, tortured Sasuke and himself, killed their parents and a good part of their clan, and that, Akira thinks, is unforgivable. Akira could have perhaps forgiven Itachi if he had only tortured Akira, but he had gone after Sasuke too in trying to get one of them to kill him later on.

It was selfish, Akira thinks, their older brother was selfish.

The silence in the room is heavy, at least until Inoichi clears his throat.

"Alright," Inoichi says, finishing off the last of his tea and standing, "Just, let me know if the two of you need anything will you? My clan will be here for you if you need us."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in disbelief, Akira himself simply stares at Inoichi. A declaration like that isn't made easily, especially by the head of a clan, it was essentially offering them the protection of another clan. Inviting them under the wings of the a different clan than their own. Akira could understand such a statement being made when the two of them were still Academy Students but now it's...odd.

"Thanks," Sasuke says, and because he is older, because he has the authority in this situation as the heir to the Uchiha clan Akira lets him, "But I think we'll be fine on our own."

Fuck off, is what Sasuke doesn't say, but Akira can hear it in the edge of his words.

Inoichi raises and eyebrow, mutters something about Uchiha pride, before smiling at the two of them and bidding them goodbye.

When Inoichi is gone and Akira can't sense the man near the Compound anymore he turns to Sasuke.

"So," Akira says, "That happened."

"Yeah," Sasuke says, "It did."

Suddenly Sasuke snorts.

"Did he really think we would accept that?" Sasuke asks.

Akira shrugs.

"I think," He says carefully, "That Inoichi was just trying to look out for us."

"Then why didn't he think to ask us that when we were younger?"

"Maybe he was waiting," Akira says, "Maybe he wanted to make sure we'd be useful to his clan before he offered."

Sasuke makes a disgusted noise.

Akira hides a smile behind his hand.

"What do you want for dinner?" Akira asks, standing.

"Tomato salad," Comes Sasukes automatic response.

"Ramen it is." At Sasuke's scowl Akira nearly laughs, "Come on now, you can live off tomato salad."

"Watch me."

In the end, Sasuke grudgingly gives up his tomato salad and instead eats the ramen Akira prepares.

Vaguely, Akira wonders if one day he should make spaghetti for Sasuke.

He wonders if Sasuke would eat it.

* * *

Training the next day is weird. Naruto keeps sending Akira and Sasuke looks like he's afraid either one of them is going to snap and Sakura actually looks concerned when she glances at Akira and Sasuke.

It's weird, Akira thinks, and he's pretty sure it has something to do with Kakashi.

After all, Akira wouldn't put it past Kakashi if the older man talked to Naruto and Sakura about Sasuke and Akira moving back into their clan compound.

The place their clan was murdered. The place that was the setting of their worst nightmares over the years.

Sure, the two of them curled around each other the first night they stayed in the compound, the silence outside a stark reminder of what happened. But they had gotten through it, and the nightmares were coming less often now.

Sakura and Naruto didn't know that, they also probably didn't know that their not so subtle glances at Sasuke were only annoying him.

It's when Sasuke hurls a fireball at both Sakura and Naruto in what should have been a taijutsu only fight that Akira decides he has to do something.

Akira sighs loudly as Kakashi douses the flames with water before they can do any real damage.

"I hate children," Akira says out loud.

Kakashi smiles at him through his mask.

"Maa, Aki-kun you're a child too."

Akira snorts.

"Not like those three." _They don't have the memories of a twenty-six year old running around their head._

Kakashi says nothing but makes a shooing motion with his hands.

"Yeah, yeah." Akira says, starting toward the group of bickering preteens.

The group doesn't bother to quiet down as Akira approaches, Naruto and Sasuke are bickering, Sakura is siding with Sasuke and Akira feels like he really isn't cut out for this Chunin Aide crap.

"Akira-sensei!" Sakura exclaims once she notices Akira standing there, "Wouldn't you agree that Sasuke had the right to use ninjutsu because of all the dirty looks Naruto was giving him?"

"No," Akira deadpans when the other two turn to look at him, "It was a taijutsu only fight, the point of sparring against someone using taijutsu only is so that should you, for some reason, lack the strength to use chakra and cast a ninjutsu or genjutsu you can still fight. You can't rely on ninjutsu for everything.

"Sasuke," Akira says, ignoring Naruto's triumphant expression, "I don't care that Naruto was giving you dirty looks if you wanted to beat him so bad you could have used some of the clan techniques we've been learning." At that Naruto's expression quickly fades into a pout.

"Naruto, Sakura," Akira says, turning his attention from his now brooding brother to the other two, "Sasuke and I are not made of glass, we can handle a simple move."

Naruto snorts, even though his ears turn red.

"I wasn't worried about you two! I have better things to worry about!"

"Like what new flavour of ramen is coming out?" Akira says, amused.

"Exactly! Why would I spend my time worrying over you two?"

Akira let's a small smile cross his face.

"Worrying about each other is what makes us part of a team Naruto," He says gently, "Believe it or not, I worry about you too sometimes."

Naruto looks embarrassed at that.

Sakura looks like she's thinking Akira's words over.

Sasuke looks annoyed but thoughtful for some reason.

Akira lets it be at that.

* * *

It's after three more D-ranks and Akira bandaging the three genin's wounds more times than he can count that Akira realizes something

He's walking through the market with Shikamaru when he suddenly stops.

"Oh my God," Akira whispers horrified, "I'm the team mom."

Shikamaru nearly chokes trying to keep himself from laughing.

"You just realized this now?"

Akira scowls.

"Be quiet, I'm still processing."

Shikamaru snorts.

"What's there to process?"

"The fact that that makes Kakashi the team dad."

Shikamaru makes a choking noise.

"What?"

"If I'm the team mom," Akira explains patiently, "Then that means there must be a team dad, which, in this case, is Kakashi. We are practically raising a bunch of genin together after all."

"Should I be planning a wedding?"

"I think Sasuke beat you to it."

"Then I call dibs on best man."

"You have it."


	13. Ship To Wreck

Akira is certain of a few things, the heavy weight of a training sword in his hand, the lightness of senbon as they dance through his fingers, the way the Sharingan can catch movements before they happen. He is certain of these things, knows them like the back of his hands, his eyes have them memorized, and he doesn't think that will change.

Then Kakashi tells him to get an actual sword. Not the dull blades he and Sasuke have been practising with. Apparently, it's time to discard those.

So Akira does, Sasuke and Akira are far from being kenjutsu masters but if they are being allowed to bring a blade into the field, well, they better find a blade and start practising more.

So they do, they head to the old Uchiha Clan Armoury. A place stacked with weapons of all kinds; when Akira and Sasuke had moved in they were told that all the weapons found in the houses of the Uchiha who had been massacred had been moved into the Armoury.

Akira wonders if the senbon Shisui had gave him are in there, then he banishes that thought from his mind. Gifts from dead people are worthless but-

It wouldn't hurt to check would it?

When Sasuke and Akira enter the Armoury, Sasuke stalks with single minded purpose towards the swords.

Akira heads to where the senbon and kunai are stored, searching for the box that he never opened. He finds it, sitting on a shelf beside rows of kunai and shuriken stored in glass cases. Akira stares at the case for a while, remembering Shisui, his death, the massacre of their clan at the hands of Obito and Itachi.

Akira thinks of Danzo, of killing a man he's never met but has a hand in shaping this new life. Akira thinks of making Danzo suffer, of ripping apart Root and dismantling any support systems the man has.

Akira thinks of Danzo, and is only vaguely surprised at the hate he feels toward him.

 _The Uchiha feel things more strongly than most,_ he remembers his father saying to him and Sasuke once, _That is why it is important we show_ _no emotion_ _. Our enemies must not know our weakness._

 _Yes, Father,_ He and Sasuke had said in unison. He hadn't understood what Fugaku had been talking about at the time, but now, staring at the senbon Shisui had given with hate and grief in whirling in his chest, Akira thinks he does.

Hate and love are two sides of the same coin, and the Uchiha were made for both.

Akira takes the box of senbon, hands trembling, and walks toward the area where Sasuke is still studying swords. His steps are silent, like all good shinobis' should be.

It's just another thing that reminds him of Shisui.

If Akira's smile is shaky when he joins Sasuke, neither twin mentions it. Instead Sasuke motions for Akira to follow him. The twins walk further into the Armoury before stopping in front of a single sword.

There are two names beneath it. The first, the name of the sword, The Four Horsemen it is called. The second, the name of it's owner, Uchiha Mikoto it says.

Akira feels his heart stop. He never knew his mother knew kenjutsu, never really thought of her as a shinobi, despite the fact she would train with both Sasuke and him when she had the chance. But this, this sword in front of him is undeniable proof that his mother knew how to kill, how to take a mans life without blinking.

"It's mother's sword," Akira says, trying to keep his voice casual, "I never knew she knew kenjutsu."

"Neither did I," Sasuke agrees, "But I thought you would want to see this."

Akira blinks, confused.

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugs.

"I thought you might want to use it."

Akira thinks for a moment, indecision warring in his brain before he reaches out and lifts the blade from its stand. It's light, feeling almost like air in Akira's hands. Akira unsheathes the blade, staring at it before giving an experimental swing. The blade cuts through the air like water, singing when Akira swings it. Akira can feel the way to channel chakra in to the blade, the paths made from a master smith that would allow Akira to use wind jutsu with it.

Akira grins.

 _Yes,_ he thinks, _this one._

"Sasuke," Akira says, sheathing the blade and putting it back on it's stand for the moment, "Thank you."

Sasuke ducks his head embarrassed.

"Hn," He says.

Akira grin fades into a smile. If he's a bit teary eyed Sasuke pretends not to notice.

"Did father have a sword?" Akira asks.

"No, he had a ceremonial one but not one made for actual combat."

Akira let's out a humming noise at the thought.

"Did you pick a blade then?"

"Yes, it belonged to Uchiha Izuna."

Akira's eyes widen.

 _Well,_ he thinks as Sasuke shows off his new blade, _shit._

"Are you sure you want that blade?" Akira asks gently.

Sasuke's stare hardens.

"Yes," He says, "Uchiha Izuna died for his brother, I plan on killing ours. It's fitting the blade sees both sides of a coin."

Akira says nothing to that.

The two leave with their new weapons shortly after.

* * *

 

The next day the two of them show up to training with their new weapons. The next day Akira feels Kakashi's eye on him as he goes through instructing the boys on chakra control and handing Sakura a book on anatomy and medical jutsu for her to look at.

"You worry about the boys almost as much as I do," Akira says, "I looked into being a medic once so I have a few of these books lying around. I think you'll feel better about them running off to do something reckless if you know how to patch them up after."

"But Akira-sensei," Sakura protests, "I don't plan on becoming a medic."

"I never said you had to," Akira agrees, "But someone has to look after the boys when Kakashi and I aren't there. I suggested you do it. Beside," Akira adds, seeing Sakura hesitate, "Your chunin teachers in the Academy knew basic medical jutsu as well, it's not like you have to stick to one path just because you learned the Mystical Palm Technique."

Sakura hesitates again before grabbing the book.

"I guess someone has to look after the boys," She says, a determined glint in her eyes as she flips her hair over her shoulder, "It might as well be me."

Akira smiles at her as she goes to read the book he had given her. That's when Kakashi's hand lands on his head.

"That's an interesting sword you have there," He says cheerfully, "It was your mothers' you know."

Akira nods.

"Yes," He says, "I know."

"Good," Kakashi says, and there's more than one meaning to the word, "Take care of it will you?"

"Of course."

* * *

 

After training, after the Sasuke and Akira head home, Akira goes to his room and opens the box of senbon Shisui had given him.

There's no note with it, the note having been lost with time or taken by someone, but the senbon in the box gleam deadly and Akira's fingers twitch, urging him to touch them.

He does, picking one up from the box he slides it through his fingers, making it dance between them. They are exceptional, light but dense enough to kill a man if thrown correctly, they are exceptional, and look it in every way too.

Instead of the plain grey metal that Akira is used to seeing on senbon these ones are red and white, the colours of the Uchiha Clan.

Akira chuckles as he slips a few of them into his weapons pouch.

He can almost hear Shisui telling him to remember who he is, where he comes from. _The senbon will serve as a reminder of that,_ he could hear Shisui say, _A reminder that no matter what happens, you will always be an Uchiha._

"Shisui," Akira says to empty air, "You were an idiot."

* * *

 

A week later, they capture Tora the Cat again. A week later, Naruto tells the Hokage to his face that he doesn't want to do anymore D-ranks.

From his place beside Kakashi Akira sighs.

Somehow knowing this would happen sooner or later didn't make it any less embarrassing.

The worst thing about being a teacher Akira has learned, isn't when your students fail.

It's when they embarrass you.

That being said, Akira will deny feeling any satisfaction when Kakashi's hand landed on Naruto's head and sent him to the floor.

Taking amusement from your students pain wasn't very professional after all.

The Hokage sighs from his seat and turns his gaze from Naruto to the Kakashi and Akira.

"Well?" Hiruzen prompts, "Do the two of you think your team is ready for a C-rank?"

Kakashi and Akira share a look. Akira nods his head slightly.

"Maa," Kakashi drawls, "I suppose they have been behaving rather well. Why not?"

Hiruzen's mouth forms a half smile.

"Very well then," He says, "We've recently have had someone come to us requesting an escort to the Land of Waves. Is your team up for it?"

Akira shrugs.

"I don't see why not," He says despite the chill that climbs up his spine, "Kakashi, what do you think?"

"I think our team can take it." Nodding to the Hokage, Kakashi approaches the desk and holds his hand out for the mission scroll. Once that's placed in his hands, he shoves it in one of the many pockets decorating his flak jacket and turns toward his team, clapping his hands together.

"Well then," Kakashi says smiling, "We'll be gone for a while, you genin better get packing."

* * *

 

Kakashi and Akira find Tazuna in a seedy inn near the shitty apartment Sasuke and Akira used to live in.

Akira wrinkles his nose at the smell of the place, he'd forgotten how bad this place truly was.

"Maa, what's wrong Akira? Can't handle the smell of your old home?"

"It reeks," Akira deadpans, eyes scanning the crowd of the area for a drunken old man, "I can't believe I used to live here."

"I can't believe your Uchiha pride let you live here either."

Opening his mouth to retort, Akira stops suddenly as he spies a tan man dressed in worn clothes not even bothering to hide the fact he's been drinking.

"I think we have our guy." Akira says instead. Beside him, Kakashi lets out a humming noise.

"I think you're right. Let's go introduce ourselves shall we?"

Akira nods, making his way toward the old man is easy, the civilians clear a path for Kakashi and him. Shinobi aren't trusted well in this part of the village, but like all citizens of Konoha they know better than to get in the way of one.

"Tazuna?" Akira says once they near the old man, "I'm Uchiha Akira and this is Hatake Kakashi. We'll be the leaders of the genin team guarding you for this mission."

Tazuna squints his eyes at them.

"You," He says pointing toward Akira, "Aren't you a little girly to be a ninja?"

Akira feels his eye twitch.

Beside him, Kakashi snorts.

"I assure you Tazuna," Akira says, and if the man wasn't a civilian Akira would be using a genjutsu to scare the man shitless, "That had kunoichi heard you say that you wouldn't be standing here right now." Then Akira smiles, bright and sharp and Tazuna's tan skin pales.

"You're not a girl then?"

"I am not a woman," Akira says, "I am in fact, very much male."

Tazuna squints at him again.

"You don't look it."

 _Fuck off,_ is what Akira doesn't say, instead he lets Kakashi do the talking.

"Hmm, Tazuna I don't think it's wise to agitate the men who are going to be guarding you. One of us might...slip up."

"Fair enough," Tazuna says, his skin still pale, "I take it your team is skilled then?"

"As skilled as a team of genin can be." Kakashi agrees.

Tazuna huffs, looking between Kakashi and Akira.

"Alright then," He says, "I suppose you and your team will do. Meet you at the gates at the scheduled time then?"

"Of course," says Akira, "Don't be hungover."


	14. Storms and Saints

Sasuke can tell by the way his brother's hands keep moving, clenching and unclenching, fingers shaking when they stay still too long, that Akira is nervous.

His brother does his best to hide it. Smiling at Sasuke and making idle chitchat as he helps Sasuke pack.

"I'm fine," Akira says, when Sasuke asks, and while Sasuke might not be the most tactful person in the world he knows better than to call his brother a liar to his face. The last time he did that Akira had arranged a training session for Sasuke with Gai.

Needless to say, Sasuke had learned from his mistakes.

Still, something must show on his face because suddenly Akira's smile softens and something like understanding crosses his face.

"I'm fine Sasuke," Akira says, "Just worried about how you and the other's will handle this mission that's all."

"It's only a C-rank," Sasuke says, eyes narrowing in confusion, "There shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Akira only shakes his head and goes back to looking over Sasuke's pack.

"They all start out that way," Akira mumbles.

Sasuke pretends not to hear him.

If he entertains fantasies of their C-rank turning out to be a B or A-rank then no one needs to know.

* * *

Akira is worried.

He tries to hide it, tries to still his shaking hands but Sasuke notices anyway.

His brother is too observant for his own good.

None the less he smiles at Sasuke, telling his brother that he's only worried about how the Sasuke and the others will handle the mission. It's the truth in a way, he is worried about how his team will handle the mission to Wave.

But not for the reason Sasuke thinks he is. Akira has gone on enough C-ranks to know that they hardly ever stay C-ranks. Civilians tend to think that they can save money by saying their mission is only a C-rank when it could be a B or higher; what they don't seem to understand is that by being cheap they endanger not only their lives but those of the ninja guarding them.

The only thing that stops them from acting out their frustrations on those clients is the hefty fines that are forced upon said clients if it is found out that they did fake the rank need for their mission.

Shinobi, as a general rule, tend to hate the type of clients that lie about the rank of their mission.

Akira is not an exception to that rule. The fact that he knows Tazuna is a good man does not usher in sympathy like it would for anyone else.

Tazuna is the reason they get attacked by the Demon Brother's.

Tazuna is the reason _his team_ almost dies by the hands of Zabuza and Haku.

Akira can't quite forgive the old bridge builder for what will happen on this mission.

Akira doesn't care to either. The old man is the reason he's having to worry about whether or not his brother, his best friend, will die because some asshole with a kekkai genkai that manipulates ice decides to use Sasuke as a pin cushion.

Akira has already decided that he can't allow that to happen. Sasuke is _his brother_ and Akira has always been fiercely protective of what is his.

Now that he's upstairs in his own room Akira paces from one end of the room to another. He doesn't want Sasuke to almost die, the problem is, he has no idea how to prevent it.

Not for the first time, he wishes Shisui was still alive. For all his jokes and laughter Shisui had been a genius, and if anyone could figure out how to get Team 7 out of the Wave Mission alive and without any lasting trauma then it would be him.

Team 7 is a group of shinobi; and while Akira knows they will face more trauma than he would like the least he can do is ensure that they all have someone to talk to when they need it.

(Akira knows how daunting it can be to go to a therapist's office and talk to one. If he can help in a way professional help cannot he will.)

* * *

The next morning sees both Akira and Sasuke ready at the gates before everyone else. Akira couldn't sleep and Sasuke was up early anyway.

The mission statement had said they should arrive at nine and the twins got there at eight.

The silence between them is comfortable, there is no reason to break it.

It takes another thirty minutes for Sakura to show up.

"Sakura," Akira greets, a warm smile on his face because Sakura is part of his team and though her fangirling over his brother makes him uncomfortable he can't say he has anything against her.

"Akira-sensei!" Sakura says, a smile crossing her features as she sees Sasuke and Akira already at the gates, "And Sasuke! I should have known you two would be here first!"

Sasuke makes a noncommittal noise as he stares at the gates; impatient for the rest of their team and the client to get there.

Akira shakes his head at his brother.

"Don't mind him," Akira says to Sakura cheerfully, "He didn't get a good night's sleep last night."

Sakura blinks, "Ah," She says, "Is he getting sick?"

Akira laughs at the scowl the suggestion brings to Sasuke's face.

"No, I think he was just too excited." Akira says, teasing his brother even as Sasuke refuses to look at the other two.

"That's understandable," Sakura says, nodding sagely, "I was so excited last night I could barely sleep. This our first C-rank after all."

Sasuke snorts, "I had no trouble sleeping," He says, finally pitching into the conversation, "If anything Akira is the one who had trouble sleeping. He worries too much."

"Eh, Akira-sensei? You're worried about us?"

Akira laughs, shrugging, "Well, yeah," He says, "This is your guys first C-rank after all, of course I'm worried."

"You've nothing to be worried about," Sasuke says dismissively, "We're going to be fine."

 _And yet,_ Akira thinks, _I somehow doubt that._

Instead of voicing his thoughts Akira just smiles.

"I'm sure you will be," Akira says, "But that won't stop me from worrying."

"It's a C-rank right?" Sakura says, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Akira is saved from replying as Naruto shows up.

"Naruto," Akira greets as soon as Naruto is close enough.

"Akira-sensei, Sakura," Naruto says before his eyes land on Sasuke and he scowls, "Sasuke."

Akira makes an amused sound in the back of his throat.

"Now Naruto," He says, "We are a team, you didn't think that I'd be leaving Sasuke behind did you?"

"I was hoping," Naruto grumbles, arms crossed over his chest, "Anyway, what time is it?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, "You don't know?"

Naruto scowl deepens, at the condescending tone in Sasuke's voice, "I got up late okay! I didn't have time to check the clock before I came here."

"It's almost nine," Akira says before their argument can go further, "Our client should be here soon."

"Good," Naruto says, clapping his hands together, "I can't wait to get going."

"Excited?" Akira asks.

"Damn straight! We are going to knock this mission out of the park."

"Of course we are," Sakura says confidently, "We have Sasuke and his brother here."

Akira sighs.

Sasuke looks unaccountably smug.

Akira can understand how Naruto feels the urge to punch Sasuke in the face so often.

"Missions are a team effort," Akira reminds them, "We all have to work together in order to succeed."

There's a lingering chakra signature nearby that feels like lightning and sorrow and Akira knows it to be Kakashi. Akira doesn't know how long his former sensei has been watching them, Kakashi is one of the only people he knows that can hide his chakra completely, but he does know that Kakashi is watching them for a reason. Likely to see how well they interact outside of training.

Akira thinks they are doing pretty good so far, nothing has exploded yet which is a plus.

It's only when a grumbling Tazuna makes his way over to them does Kakashi finally make his appearance.

"Hello client and cute underlings!" He says before Tazuna can say anything offensive to the group, "Shall we go."

"Sensei," Sakura says, hands on her hips and a disappointed look on her face, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Kakashi sighs as if he was being asked to become Hokage.

"Alright," He says, "Underlings, this is Tazuna, the bridge builder we'll be guarding. Tazuna, these are my underlings, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Suddenly his eye crinkles into a smile.

"Of course you've already met Uchiha Akira, Sasuke's twin brother."

Akira grins at Tazuna, showing his teeth.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Akira says.

Tazuna avoids actively looking at Akira.

"Right," Tazuna says, "Well, let's get going shall we?"

* * *

On the first day, nothing happens.

Nothing happens on the second or third days either. Despite that, Akira can't shake the feeling they're being followed.

It's on the fourth day that Akira knows they are being followed. He can feel their pursuers chakra, the feel of murky water and sharp edges that make up their chakra. Akira is certain there are two of them, despite the way their chakra seems to blend into each others.

Akira purposely falls back until he is walking beside Kakashi.

"Remember that time in Kumo?" He says, and Kakashi shifts silently, acknowledging the warning.

"Of course," Kakashi says cheerfully, "I got to put you in a dress!."

Sasuke makes a choking noise ahead of them, before stopping so he can turn and look at the two of them.

"What?" Sasuke demands, "What happened in Kumo?"

Even Naruto and Sakura look curious.

Akira laughs, tapping a rhythm out with his feet he knows Sasuke will understand.

"Oh, we had to deliver a scroll." He says, "It was suppose to be a simple C-rank but it got boosted up a few levels due to our pursuers."

"And then Akira had to pretend to be a helpless girl that wanted to hire the mercenaries stalking us."

"It was good practice for infiltration." Akira notes, "And, well, I can understand why girls like dresses so much, they are very easy to move in."

Sasuke's eyes narrow, frowning he turns to glance at Tazuna and glares.

Tazuna suddenly pales.

Kakashi smiles underneath his mask, "Is there anything you would like to tell us Tazuna?"

Tazuna laughs nervously, "Well-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence before two chains wrap around the spot he had been in a second before.

The three genin watch in shock as Kakashi is sliced to ribbons.

Akira activates his sharingan.

"You three guard Tazuna." He orders, sharingan spinning as he follows the chain to the two brother's hiding in bushes.

The brother's boast about something Akira honestly doesn't care about before moving their arms back to strike again.

Akira moves.

In the blinks of an eye he's behind one of the Demon Brother's and it's only their quick reflexes that save them from winding up with a kunai through their necks.

"Woah," One of them says, blocking Akira's kunai with his gauntlet, "Easy there."

Akira isn't feeling particularly easy-going at the moment.

He gives them a bloodthirsty grin before vanishing again. Letting his killing intent leak into the clearing he isn't surprised to see the brother's stiffen.

"You know," Akira calls out, "You really shouldn't have threatened my team."

It's the only warning the two brother's get before Akira is on them again, kunai flashing as he attacks one brother only to move onto the other brother as soon as the brother he was attacking retaliates. It's a study in movement, learning their fighting styles as much as it is about redirection and frustrating his opponents.

The brother's learn to watch each other's back, warily eyeing the area around them to see where Akira would pop up next. Akira notices that each of them favour the side of their bodies the gauntlet's are on.

Akira comes to a quick solution, cut the arm off.

One of the brother's cry out as Akira appears between the two of them, Akira doesn't hesitate in cutting his arm off.

The remaining brother let's out a roar of rage and charges Akira, anger making him clumsy.

Akira has no problems cutting that one's arm off as well.

"Now," Akira says, killing intent still leaking from him like a loose faucet as he towers over the fallen Demon Brother's, "Mind telling me who you work for?"

One of the brother's spit at his feet.

"Fuck you," He says.

Akira raises an eyebrow.

"Alright," Akira says, "That's fine. I'm sure the bridge builder will be more than willing to talk."

In a flash, the two brother's are corpses, their throats slit with a gaping wound from the kunai in Akira's hand.

"Maa," A voice says from behind him, "Aki-chan was killing them really necessary?"

"They posed a threat to my team," Comes the automatic response, "Leaving them here in hopes someone would find them would be clumsy."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Comes the shocked gasp of Sakura and Naruto. Glancing back at the three of them Akira is satisfied to see none of them had been hurt. Naruto and Sakura seem shaken, but that is to be expected from witnessing their first kill.

Akira knows from experience that they will get used to it.

Sasuke on the other hand is looking at Akira with a strange look in his eyes, it's as if Sasuke is in deep thought.

His grip on his kunai is white.

Akira sincerely hopes Sasuke isn't comparing him to Itachi.

Akira thinks does enough of that for everyone.

"Sasuke," He says quietly as Kakashi explains that it was a genjutsu they saw get sliced to bits, "I'm still me okay?" Even as Akira says it he isn't sure who that is meant to reassure, him or Sasuke.

Sasuke doesn't respond.


	15. What The Water Gave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or 'That Chapter Where Shit Goes Down And The Author Reminds Everyone Akira is Chakra Sensitive.'

For all that Neji and Shikamaru share a friend the two of them don't speak much.

Which is why it's a surprise when Neji shows up at the Nara Compound three days after Akira asking for Shikamaru.

When Shikamaru arrives at the gates of the Compound Neji doesn't bother with standard greetings.

"Do you know where Akira is?" Neji asks.

Shikamaru blinks, "Should I?"

Neji ignores the sarcasm in Shikamaru's voice.

"Yes," Neji says, "He isn't at the Uchiha Compound and I haven't seen him in days so I thought he'd be here with you."

"Well he isn't," Shikamaru says, raising an eyebrow, "I assume you haven't seen him for _three_ days."

"I haven't."

Shikamaru shrugs, "Neither have I. it's likely he went out on a mission without telling us."

"And you're not worried?"

"Of course I am. But Akira is far more capable than both of us. He'll be fine," Shikamaru pauses, taking a moment before adding, "Hopefully."

"Alright." Neji says nodding, "I will trust in his abilities to come back."

Shikamaru yawns.

"You should," he says, "He is a chunin after all."

* * *

"So Tazuna," Akira says, a sharp smile on his face as he cleans the blood off of his kunai, "Mind telling us why you lied about the mission parameters?"

"I'd be interested in hearing that too," Kakashi says, his arms folded across his chest, "After all, there are some hefty fines for lying about a mission rank."

Tazuna pales, "Fines?"

"Of course," Akira chirps, "Why wouldn't there be fines when lying about a mission rank puts not only the clients life in danger but those of the shinobi guarding him too?"

"Maa, if Aki-chan hadn't been as skilled as he was it's unlikely my cute team would have survived without injuries."

Tazuna looks guilty about putting the life of a fresh genin team in danger.

Akira feels no sympathy for him.

"We didn't have enough money to pay for an A-rank," Tazuna confesses, "We're very poor at the moment. That's why the bridge I'm building is so important. It'll allow access to more trading opportunities that Gato doesn't control."

"And who is this Gato?" Kakashi asks, "If he can control who you trade with he must be very powerful."

"He's a business man," Tazuna says grimacing, "He doesn't care about the village, all he cares about is money and control. He doesn't care what he has to do to get it."

Kakashi and Akira share a look, Akira motions toward the rest of the team.

Kakashi claps his hands together.

"Alright team," he says, oddly serious, "We have a choice to make. We can either continue with this mission or go home. Be warned though, this mission just got upgraded to either a B or A-rank mission."

Team Seven is silent.

It's Sakura who breaks the silence.

"Well," she says hesitantly, "I mean, we got this far right? And with you and Akira-sensei here we should be fine."

"Right!" Naruto says enthusiastically, "We have a jounin and chunin on our side! We should be fine!"

Sasuke nods, "We can handle it."

Kakashi and Akira share another look.

"Alright then," Kakashi says, turning to Tazuna, "Looks like we'll be completing this mission after all."

Tazuna looks relieved at that.

"We'll talk about the increase in price and the fines after the job is done," Akira adds.

Tazuna winces, "Of course."

* * *

The walk to their destination is quiet.

Finally, Naruto breaks the silence.

"Ne, Akira-sensei, why did you kill those men?"

"There were a threat to you and your teammates," comes the automatic response, "I couldn't let that threat stand."

"But you already disabled them," Naruto says, "You could have just left them there."

Akira snorts, "And risk them returning to their master? No."

"But that's cruel!" Naruto explodes, "You can't just go around killing people!"

"That's life," Akira corrects him, feeling more than annoyed at Naruto, "And I'm a shinobi Naruto. Killing people is what we do."

"No it's not," Naruto says hotly, "We protect!"

"We can do both," Kakashi says, "As a shinobi it's our duty to protect both our clients and village. As such, we must kill when it's called for."

"It's never called for," Naruto says, "I'm not going to kill anyone."

"Then maybe you should think of a career change," Sasuke, who had been brooding in silence, says, "My brother is right, we're all going to have to kill sooner or later. Might as well get used to it."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Naruto," Akira finally snaps, "And sooner or later, you're going to meet someone you want dead. Whether it's because they hurt your friends or because they pose a threat to you and your village, you will want them dead and you will want to kill them."

Naruto is silent after that. The air between him and Akira awkward and tense.

It's only when they set up camp does he speak again.

"You're wrong Akira-sensei," Naruto says, "I'm not going to kill anyone if I can help it."

"That's the thing Naruto." Akira says softly, remembering their earlier conversation, "Sometimes you have no choice in the matter."

* * *

The next morning Tazuna finds them a boat that will take them into the Land of Waves. The ride is silent, even Naruto seems pensive.

No one speaks, and Akira wonders if that's a blessing.

It's when they reach the bridge that marks their entry into the Land of Waves that Naruto finally speaks.

"Holy shit," he says, "That's huge."

Akira makes a noise of agreement, this is certainly the largest bridge he has seen in this world.

"Tazuna," Kakashi says, bringing the attention back to him, "Do you know who is after you? If you do and don't tell us we may end the mission as soon as you're at the pier."

"I've told you, it's Gato."

"Yes we know," Akira cuts in, "Gato, one of the worlds richest men, has his eye on you. The question is: do you know the names of the shinobi he's hired to kill you."

"Ah, no," Tazuna says, scratching his head, "It could be anybody."

"So we're going into this blind then," Kakashi says.

Akira sighs.

* * *

Akira knows that they aren't being followed, but up ahead is an ambush point where Zabuza will make his move. Akira can sense Zabuza's chakra, it's faint, but still there.

It seems the swordsman doesn't have the finesse of hiding his chakra down yet. Akira can sense him, and his blood boils.

He wants Zabuza dead. He wants Haku dead. He wants everything that will ever pose a threat to his brother dead.

They're past the ambush point now, Akira realizes and he grabs Tazuna and pulls him to the ground just as Kakashi yells for everyone to duck. In front of them.

A sword goes flying over his head and Akira bites his lips to keep from swearing, instead he glances at his team. Relief rushing through his body when he finds no one was hurt.

Akira then focuses his attention toward Zabuza and pulls Tazuna up before shoving him toward the rest of the group. Taking the hint, the genin surround Tazuna in a three point formation.

Akira places himself in front of the group but behind Kakashi.

"Protect Tazuna," Kakashi orders, sparing a glance toward Akira, "Make sure no one gets hurt."

Akira nods.

Suddenly Zabuza laughs, killing intent leaking into the air.

Akira freezes.

Mist fills the air, heavy with chakra, and Akira remembers every detail of the Massacre.

He remembers the taste of bile in his mouth, the bodies of people he had known, of people he had liked even, lying in pools of their own blood.

He remembers Itachi and-

_\- "Why didn't you save us?" the corpse of his mother says, her eyes missing, "If only you had been faster, better, more like your brothers. You could have saved us."_

_Akira wants to scream-_

"Sasuke, Akira," A sharp voice cuts through his thoughts, "You're not there anymore. Snap out of it."

Vaguely, Akira realizes he's shaking. He clenches his hand as if to grab onto something, suddenly wishing he was at his brother's side so he could hold onto Sasuke's hand.

Sparing a glance at his brother, Akira can see Sasuke's shaking too, their eyes meet and it seems to settle Sasuke down.

Akira nods, his own shaking subsiding.

They're alive after all. That's what matters.

Laughter fills the air again and Zabuza jumps down from where his sword is lodged in the tree and eyes them critically.

"Looks like the last two Uchiha aren't so grand after all," he says, "Look at them, shaking in their boots."

Akira narrows his eyes and let's his own killing intent fill the air. It's no where as near as massive as Zabuza's but Sasuke is familiar with it from the previous battle.

He's hoping it will give Sasuke a measure of comfort.

Zabuza eyes zone in on Akira.

Akira reaches down and pulls out a kunai.

Zabuza seems to smirk beneath his bandages.

"Looks like the little one has guts."

"They're both geniuses," Kakashi says, "I'd take them more seriously if I was you."

"A chunin and his genin brother wouldn't be able to lay a scratch on me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Akira mutters, shifting slightly in case Zabuza decides to attack.

"You're the one that killed the Demon Brother's," Zabuza says, locking eyes with Akira, "I should kill you for that."

"You can try," Kakashi says, pushing up his headband to reveal his Sharingan, "But you'll have to get through me first."

"That's not a challenge at all," Zabuza says, reaching out and pulling his sword out of the tree it was lodged in and swinging it in a wide arc before disappearing from view.

"Eight spots," Zabuza says, "There are eight vulnerable spots I could kill you with. I wonder which one I should use."

Akira tenses, expanding his sense, trying to pinpoint the spot in the mist that has the most chakra in one place. It's hard, with the outrageous amount of chakra in the air Akira feels like he's being gagged, like he's choking on air.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Akira closes his eyes and focuses. He can identify Kakashi's chakra signature in front of him, lightning and loss wrapped together in a way that screams danger. Behind him Akira can sense Sasuke, fire and lightning and anger, dark and bright at the same time.

Naruto is light, like the wind blowing through the leaves and laughter dancing on the air.

Sakura is water, contained but ready to overflow at any given time and Zabuza-

Zabuza is water as well, dark and terrifying like the ocean depths. Akira finds him moving toward the gap in the middle of the triangle Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have formed.

Akira opens his eyes and let's his kunai fly just as Zabuza appears in front of Tazuna.

The kunai hits Zabuza in the chest, just over his lung, and water gushes out.

Akira narrows his eyes, a clone then. It looks like the mist is messing more with his ability to sense things than he thought.

"Looks like you have a sensor with you then," Zabuza says, still hidden by the mist, "I wonder what would happen if I did this."

Suddenly the amount of chakra in the mist around them amplifies and Akira gags, stumbling forward.

_Fuck_ , he thinks, _fuck._

Vaguely, Akira can hear his name being called out.

Zabuza laughs.

"Looks like your little sensor is chakra sensitive."

Akira can feel the air behind him shift.

He moves out of the way just in time to avoid being sliced in two.

"You can still think? That's better than I expected," Zabuza mocks, "Most chakra sensitive people can't even move when I do that."

Akira grits his teeth, and Kakashi moves.

Suddenly where Zabuza was there is nothing but water.

Kakashi flares his chakra, and the mist around the area dissipates.

Akira feels like he can breathe again.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm fine," Akira says, "I'm fine."

Kakashi narrows his eyes but says nothing.

Akira spreads out his chakra again and-

"Kakashi move!"

The warning comes too late and Kakashi gets kicked into the water. Zabuza turns and swings his sword toward Akira who dodges just in time.

The mist comes back, Akira reins in his own chakra. The mist is still stifling, but this time Zabuza doesn't bother putting more than the required amount of chakra in it.

Narrowing his eyes Akira watches as Kakashi surfaces only to get trapped in the Water Prison Jutsu.

Gritting his teeth, Akira dispatches a clone that had come after him.

"Sasuke," Akira calls out, "Get Tazuna and your team out of here. This isn't going to end well."

Akira can feel Sasuke's looking at him as if he's grown a second head.

"I'm not leaving you," Sasuke says, "You're my brother."

"You should listen to your brother kid," Zabuza says, "If he wants to get himself killed then you should let him."

"The hell I am," Sasuke snaps.

"That's right," Naruto says, "We're not letting Akira-sensei do this alone."

Sakura nods in agreement, determination on her face.

Akira sighs, "You guys really are too damn stubborn."

* * *

Kakashi watches his team in fascination from the Water Prison. He knows that he had drilled team work into their heads, he just hadn't expected his lessons to take form as this.

Naruto and Sasuke are dealing with the clones Zabuza sent after them, Akira is dodging another clones attempt at taking his head off. Sakura is guarding Tazuna, looking ready to jump into the fight if needed.

Kakashi feels a small amount of pride for his team, despite the fact that they are being incredibly stupid.

"Get out of here," Kakashi says, "You can't match him."

Akira snorts, dodging the blows of another clone and shoving a kunai in its guts.

"Like hell Kakashi," he says, "You heard the boys, they aren't leaving and neither am I."

Suddenly, Akira draws the attention of the clones attacking Sasuke and Naruto. They converge on Akira and Akira blows them all back with the Gale Palm Jutsu Kakashi had taught him.

So focused on Akira's fight is he that Kakashi doesn't notice the fuma-shuriken heading toward Zabuza until the Water Prison is released.

Kakashi glances up, and rushes toward Zabuza.

Their fight is brief, quick, Kakashi using every resource he has against his opponent.

It's only when Zabuza is taken away by the Kiri shinobi that isn't really a Kiri shinobi does Kakashi allow himself to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, this is wildly different from how the fight with Zabuza goes in canon but what can ya do am I right? Also I created a place to put a bunch of sidestories/AU's for this verse. It's called Umbra and you can find the story on my profile. 
> 
> You can also send me requests for anything on my tumblr at sparklebymoose.tumblr.com/ask.


	16. Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy its been a while hasn't it? truth be told, life has kind of been kicking my ass lately as my mental health has been sliding away from me. which is partly why this chapter is so late. the other reason of course, is writers block. Despite that, I'm determined to get back to semi-weekly updates so expect a chapter next week maybe? the rest of my stories should be updated within that time frame too.
> 
> anyway, have fun reading!

"How the hell could we let him kill Zabuza like that?" Naruto seethes, his fist clenched as he walks ahead of their group, "We could have taken him back to Konoha, held him hostage, done something _other than kill him."_

Akira sighs, he knows that Naruto has an aversion to killing, knows that he's partially to blame for it. That doesn't stop Akira from wanting to punch Naruto in the face however.

Just as Naruto opens his mouth to speak again, Akira snaps.

"Zabuza would have wound up dead anyway," Akira says, interrupting whatever rant Naruto was about to go on, "If Kakashi didn't wind up killing him I would have." Akira deliberately doesn't look toward Sasuke as he says that. Sasuke is having a hard enough time coming to terms that his younger brother is a killer and Akira really doesn't want to give him more to think about.

Then again, knowing Sasuke, he's probably trying to calculate how many people Akira has killed over the course of his career. Truth be told, Akira doesn't even know how many people he's killed over the years, all he knows is that it's unlikely he's going to be able to stop anytime soon.

Especially given the fact that his team is a magnet for trouble. Akira feels like he should be worried that he doesn't particularly care that he's willing to kill for them.

He's not. Death is just another fact of life after all.

Naruto turns to face Akira, anger evident on his face.

"What the fuck sensei?" Naruto spits out, "How can you be so, so casual about ending someone's life?"

Akira levels a dull stare at Naruto and shifts Kakashi into a more comfortable position on his back.

He has a feeling Naruto and him are going to get into more fights because of this.

"You get used to it."

Naruto makes an angry noise and storms ahead.

Akira decidedly ignores the stares on his back from both Sakura and Sasuke and continues on.

* * *

The village Tazuna lives in is, well, it's pathetic really. The buildings are worn down, some have holes in the roof, others look like they're on the verge of collapsing on top of the residents within them.

The villagers themselves are clean at least, but there are holes in their shoes and clothes and they eye the Konoha nin with something like envy in their eyes.

Akira ignores them and continues carrying Kakashi toward Tazuna's house.

* * *

Sasuke has too much to think about.

He only lets himself actually think about it when he's sure they're safe. Sasuke is inside Tsunami's house, leaning up against a wall, away from his team and Tazuna's family.

Tsunami is a kind woman. She greets them with a smile and begins fussing over Kakashi as soon as she sees them.

Sasuke doesn't look at her for too long, she reminds him of his mother. Mikoto used to fuss over Akira and him when they came back from training, she used to smile and mutter encouraging words whenever Sasuke felt as though he would never catch up to his older brother. She had been what had kept their household running when their father was too busy with work and Itachi was busy with missions to be home for long.

Mikoto had been a pillar of strength.

But she died like the rest of them.

Sasuke doesn't think he'll ever forgive his Itachi for that. Sasuke doubts he'll ever be able to forgive Itachi for murdering their clan, for torturing their baby brother.

Sasuke doubts he'll forgive Akira for running in front of him. For taking his place. If Akira hadn't run in front of Sasuke he doubts that Itachi would have used the Mangekyo on their little brother.

Perhaps it's the fact that Zabuza's killing intent had felt so like Itachi's that has Sasuke thinking about this. Perhaps it's the fact that he can't call his little brother 'little' anymore because he's finally realized that Akira has taken more lives than him.

Sasuke has yet to take a life, and yet he knows that Akira had taken his first when he had been nine. It makes Sasuke feels inferior, as if he isn't the same quality of ninja that Itachi and Akira are. He has to be though, it's the only way he'll be able to kill Itachi. To take vengeance for the death of their clan. For Akira.

Akira appears besides Sasuke without so much as a whisper. It takes Sasuke several moments to notice him.

When he does finally notice Akira, Sasuke speaks.

"It's not a bad thing," Sasuke says, "To be like him."

Sasuke can almost feel Akira's scowl.

"It is," Akira disagrees, "I would hate to turn out like him."

Sasuke snorts, his brother has always been gentle around Konoha. Helping elders with groceries and spending time at the Academy helping teach. Yet on this mission Sasuke has come to see another side of his brother. A side that would do anything to complete the mission.

Sasuke thinks he needs to be like that in order to defeat Itachi.

As if reading his thoughts Akira opens his mouth and speaks.

"Cruelty, being cold, isn't a virtue Sasuke," Akira says, "All it does is fill you with regrets."

"Do you regret killing the demon brothers?"

Akira hesitates, "No," he admits at last, "I don't. But they were trying to harm my team. They were trying to harm you. I couldn't let that stand."

"But you killed them without a second thought."

Akira looks frustrated.

"That doesn't mean I enjoyed it." Akira says, rubbing his forehead, "All that means is that I'm good at what I do."

"Which is kill people."

"Yes," Sasuke can feel Akira move beside him, has to stop himself from reaching out to his brother, "But I take no pleasure in it. It's a necessity to continue to live as we do. But that doesn't mean we have to enjoy it."

"And Sasuke," Akira says as he turns to leave, "I have a feeling you'll be better than me one day."

* * *

It takes a day for Kakashi to wake up.

Akira then promptly pushes him back into bed and orders him to stay there.

Kakashi whines but obeys.

"So," Kakashi says, "How are we going to train the team?"

Remembering the manga and the fact that he had put off teaching Sasuke tree-walking for this exact moment Akira wastes no time answering.

"Tree-walking," Akira says automatically, "They need better chakra control, especially the boys, after that, if we have time, we can attempt to teach them new jutsu."

Kakashi makes a noise of agreement.

"And what about the fake hunter-nin? Do we tell them about that?"

"We should," Akira says, "They have to be prepared in case one of us is unable to fight."

Kakashi claps his hands together, "Then it's settled! Now go get our cute genin my cute chunin."

Akira makes a disgusted noise and moves to the door.

"And Akira," Kakashi calls out just as Akira's lays his hand on the door knob, "I have some training in mind for you too."

* * *

Kakashi's training, Akira thinks, is absolute bullshit. He feels like he's in the Academy again, trying to meditate to gather his chakra when he already knows how.

Only this time instead of trying to gather his chakra, he's trying to stop himself from being able to sense chakra on such a high level.

Which means imagining walls around his own chakra to try and keep himself from sensing anyone else's chakra. The theory is to try and keep your chakra contained so it won't try to reach out and sense things that you don't want it too.

It's a lot harder than it sounds. Especially since whenever Akira shifts his focus from one wall to the next the wall he had been working on collapses.

It kind of sucks.

His only conciliation is that Naruto and Sasuke seem to be having just as much trouble with their tree-walking. Sakura had mastered it a while ago and then both Kakashi and Akira set her on to practicing medical techniques, something she didn't complain about considering that they would be facing Zabuza and his apprentice soon enough.

Akira sighs, opens his eyes, and grins at the marks Sasuke leaves on the tree as he attempts to run up it.

"You're using too much chakra brother," Akira calls out, before focusing on Naruto, "And Naruto, you're using too little. Try thinking about what it's like to be one another and then try again."

Sasuke makes a disgusted noise.

Naruto makes a face.

"No way, sensei," Naruto says, "If I try to imagine behaving like Sasuke I might die."

Akria shrugs.

"Your loss," he says, standing up and stretching, "Anyway, I'm going to find somewhere peaceful to meditate. Good luck guys."

Naruto waves him off and Akira disappears in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

Meditating, Akira finds, is easier when there aren't any children muttering swears nearby.

Not that he isn't a child himself but, well, he's older in spirit.

Closing his eyes, Akira focuses on his breathing, on the sound of it. He can feel his chakra try to reach out in search of other living beings chakra and Akira reins it in. Curls it into a ball and begins to build walls around it.

The first wall is white, purity, the color of his mother's apron.

The second is red, like blood, like the sharingan that his father was so proud of.

The third is green, like Gai, like the forests of the Nara clan.

The last is blue, like Kakashi's mask, like his brother's shirt.

Akira releases a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

The walls hold.

Nearby a fallen branch breaks.

The walls shatter. Akira whips his head in the direction of the noise, his chakra flaring out in warning, only to find a boy, just a few years older than him, standing in front of him.

_Haku,_ Akira thinks, his eyes narrowing, _Haku._

It takes everything he has not to launch himself at the boy.


	17. Control

Haku is curious about the chunin that Zabuza had almost killed. The boy had been fast, fast enough to dodge Zabuza's strike even though his mind had been addled by the chakra in the air.

An impressive feat given the fact that the boy was chakra sensitive.

Most chakra sensitive people would have either been rendered unconscious or would have been too stunned to move by the amount of chakra that Zabuza had poured into the mist. Yet this boy, an Uchiha judging by the clan symbol on the back of his kimono style shirt, had managed to dodge Zabuza's strike despite it the hindrance the chakra in the air must have had on him.

It was curious, and in the brief fight before they had found out the boy was a sensor he had managed to strike a crippling shot at one of Zabuza's clones. The boys kunai had flown just as Zabuza's clone appeared in front of Tazuna, striking the clone in the lung.

It isn't that odd for a sensor to be able to track someone using shunshin, after all, the body flicker technique was only someone moving fast enough that it made them hard to track using the naked eye. Still, Haku reluctantly finds himself impressed by the boy. The Uchiha is proving to be a fine shinobi, a fine tool.

There was also the way the boy had stared at him when he had gone to retrieve Zabuza. It was as if the boy had known him, had known all the things he had done and wanted him dead. There was such hatred in his eyes it made Haku shiver just thinking about it.

It makes Haku even more curious about him. Perhaps that is why when he saw the Uchiha sitting on the grass appearing to meditate he made himself known.

The boy in front of him is tense, a kunai in one hand and legs spread shoulder width apart; ready to fight or flee should the situation calls for it. The Uchiha's chakra had flared when Haku had revealed himself angry and tense enough that even Haku could feel it.

The Uchiha obviously knows who Haku is.

Haku thinks it's only fair he knows the name of the person he might be fighting.

The sharingan spins to life just as Haku opens his mouth and Haku pauses. He has been told of the sharingan of course, he knows what it can do. It's just that nobody ever mentioned how _unnerving_ seeing it is.

The Uchiha's pupils have multiplied. Two of them having turned into tomoe's and moved to surround the one normal pupil that is left. The red of his eyes, slightly glowing, make the boys pale complexion look ghastly. Combined with the snarl that's tugging at the Uchiha's lips it's as if the boy is a demon parents tell their children about at night.

Haku blinks, and smiles pleasantly at the boy.

"Hello," Haku says, and relishes in the way the boy's eyes narrow, "May I have your name?"

The boy snorts.

"Akira," he says shortly, "What are you doing here?"

_Give me a reason to kill you,_ is what both of them know he's not saying.

Haku doubts the boy could kill him, keep up with him maybe, but kill him? No, it would take luck on Akira's side if he hoped to break Haku's mirrors or kill him.

So Haku smiles and tells the truth.

* * *

"Gathering herbs," Haku says, lifting his basket as evidence. The Sharingan catches the motion and Akira is suddenly aware of the sunlight filtering down through the trees, the way the light hits the leaves. It paints an almost ethereal picture of the aware the two of them are in.

Akira shakes his head, focusing once again on Haku.

"Who are they for?" Akira asks.

Akira knows exactly who those herbs are for, recognizes some of the herbs in Haku's basket as the ones that are currently growing in the clearing they are in.

Akira wonders if he could use the Grand Fireball Jutsu to burn the rest of the herbs in the area. He decides that he could, but there are doubtlessly other areas where Haku could gather the same type of herb. There is also the risk of a forest fire but Akira decides that is a secondary problem

He still doesn't set the clearing on fire.

"You already know." Haku says, it's a statement, a fact, and Akira wants to kill him. Wants him dead because of what he could do to Sasuke and Naruto, he wants Zabuza dead for injuring Kakashi. He wants all of them dead because of the threat they pose to his team.

His grip on the kunai in his hand tightens.

"Give me a reason not to kill you." Akira says, and, God, it's so hard not to launch himself at Haku and do his damn best to make sure he doesn't leave. But Akira doesn't.

He stands his ground, and waits.

"I have done nothing to you," Haku says, "Why do you wish to kill me?"

"You're a threat," Akira responds automatically, "You could kill my team, _my brother_ , and I can't allow that."

"You care about them." A statement rather than a question.

Akira doesn't respond, Sharingan beginning to spin lazily even as he slides the kunai in his hand back into his weapons pouch.

"I didn't come here to fight," Haku says.

"Neither did I," Akira repiles honestly, "But the fact remains, you're still a threat."

"So you're going to kill me?"

Akira pauses, thinks about it. While he would like nothing more than to make Haku a pincushion for his senbon Akira wonders if he could change the outcome of the mission, make it so Haku never has to come near Sasuke again.

A plan forms, slowly but surely.

Akira smiles, all teeth and gums.

It is not a nice smile.

"You should check your employer's history," Akira says casually, shoving his hands into his pockets, "After all, if he hasn't paid the other shinobi he's hired why should he pay you?" Saying this is a gamble. Akira knows this, knows that he's banking on the idea that Zabuza and Haku were desperate enough that they failed to do an adequate background check on the former shinobi in Gato's employ.

Haku stiffens.

Akira's smile widens.

"You have no way of knowing that," Haku says, his voice soft but sharp, "I would suggest keeping such baseless accusations to yourself."

"And how would you know they are baseless?" Akira counters, "Have you actually checked his records? Or did you disregard the shinobi that he's hired going missing?"

"Gato wouldn't be able to harm us."

"Even the best shinobi has a hard time against a mob. Especially if it's a mob formed specially to kill shinobi."

Haku hesitates then:

"Do you have proof?"

Akira's smile turns into a smirk.

"No," he says, "But I can get it."

* * *

"I'm breaking into Gato's base of operations," Akira announces to Kakashi when he enters the room Kakashi is staying in.

Kakashi, bless his heart, merely blinks.

"Why is that?"

"Made a deal with the hunter-nin. If I can prove that Gato isn't going to pay him or Zabuza then they'll leave us alone."

"And you think you can handle this on your own?"

Akira snorts, "Kakashi, I was trained by Shisui for a solid year, I'm pretty sure I know how to break and enter."

"Of course," Kakashi says, "It's just getting out that's harder."

Akira shrugs, not too worried about being caught. After all, they were civilians, trained in various types of weapons, but civilian nonetheless. They didn't use chakra.

Akira thinks he'll be fine.

Kakashi smiles beneath his mask.

"Then you won't mind if I come with you."

"You're staying here," Akira deadpans, "You're still recovering from chakra exhaustion and someone needs to look after the kids."

"You're the same age as them," Kakashi points out.

"That just means I'm not suited to watch them."

* * *

Thanks to Haku, Akira knows where Gato's base is. According to Haku it'll take a day to get there and back. Akira doesn't like the idea of leaving his team alone that long but Haku assures him that Haku will make sure Zabuza doesn't do anything while he's gone.

It's not that reassuring.

Still Akira arrives at Gato's base with time to spare. He takes his time examining it noting that the guard changes every four hours, that there is one main entrance to the place but many windows and ledges Akira could use to escape from.

It's night when Akira makes his move. Cloaking himself in a genjutsu that makes it seem like he's not there Akira moves passed the empty guard stand, it'll stay that way until the next shift arrives, and enters the building.

His genjutsu keeps while he looks for Gato's office. When he finds it, the door is, predictably, locked.

Akira stifles a grin, reaches up and pulls a lockpick from his hair. Less than a minute later, the door opens.

Akira walks inside. The room is ornate, the walls decorated in all matters of art, paintings and scrolls line the walls, statues decorate almost every available surface expect the desk.

Which looks to be made of solid wood and very expensive if the fact there's an actual scene of a battle carved into it. While Akira can appreciate the art, the fact that it's displayed so ostentatiously disgusts him.

Rich people, Akira thinks, are fucking awful.

Nonetheless, he rids himself of those thoughts and goes ruffling through drawers looking for anything incriminating.

He finds a list, detailing the names of shinobi and their cause of death.

He keeps looking until he comes across a chest, locked of course, and made to look as if it were nothing more than decorative.

Akira opens it anyway and discovers layers of binders. He grabs the first one, flips through pages, Sharingan spinning and memorizing information as he goes through it. Their old letters, some pointless, other's detailing how Gato has been scamming almost every nuke-nin in the business. Other's still mention black market deals, illegal trades and slavery.

Akira almost burns the entire building to the ground when he reads that Gato has been involved in illegal human trafficking.

Instead he grabs the binder. Shuts the chest and leaves the room.

But not before rigging it with explosive tags ready to go off the next time someone sets foot in the room.

He finds himself leaving just as a group of mercenaries, and what looks to be Gato, leave the building.

Akira eyes widen and he _runs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shit hits the fan and thank god for ninja speed.
> 
> also! guess what guys! there is fanart of akira now! the first one is by imthenamikazescion on tumblr and you can find it post /149639752271/ im-reading-a-really-good-fic-by-sparklecryptid . I love it so much and you should def check out the artists other work
> 
> also there's an art!anon who has submitted art to me! you can find it on my blog here: /post/149686824808/uwu-oh-my-god-look-at-him-his-expression
> 
> so, in case you were wondering, everyone has my express permission to draw whatever you want for this story as long as i get linked to it so i can squeal over how amazing you and your art are. anyway, thank you for reading as always and i hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> (psst this chapter was written partially because i was inspired partially because mania DOES THINGS TO ME so this may not be as good or as accurate as i had hoped and i'll probably edit it later.)


	18. This Ain't a Scene

Sasuke is annoyed, anxious, and more than a little angry that Akira didn't tell him where he was going.

He had to find out from Kakashi of all people that Akira is on his way to break into Gato's hideout because he made a deal with the nuke-nin that is trying to kill them.

Sasuke is going to have words with his brother when he gets back.

* * *

Not for the first time in his life, Akira thanks whatever God is out there that chakra exists.

There's no way he would have been able to outpace Gato and his band of mercenaries otherwise. They have horses, something Akira distinctly doesn't remember from the anime, and while the horses weren't galloping there were still going far faster than Akira would have liked.

So Akira runs, he dodges trees and leaps over the fallen ones. He run until he outpaces the horses, something he wouldn't have been able to do without the aid of chakra, and he keeps running.

He's still running when the sun rises.

He only stops running when he reaches the place he and Haku had agreed to meet at. It's a small clearing filled with wildflowers and Akira isn't surprised in the least when he finds Zabuza standing beside Haku.

Zabuza raises an eyebrow at Akira's disheveled state.

"In a hurry?" he asks.

Akira snorts.

"Not at all," he says dryly, "I simply wanted to outrun Gato and his horses."

"You got caught," Zabuza's tone is accusing and Akira suddenly feels like he treading on thin ice.

Akira smiles sugar sweet and shakes his head.

"Unfortunately for you I didn't," Akira says, "However as I was leaving I happened to see Gato and a large mercenary force heading in this direction.

Zabuza's eyes narrowing, before he can say anything Haku steps forward.

"May we see what you found?" Haku asks, his voice feather light and soft, but there was danger lurking in his eyes.

Akira hands the binder he brought with him over.

Haku flips through it, a frown tugging at his lips as he reads through it. Finally, Haku passes the binder over to Zabuza.

Zabuza takes a few moments to read it before cursing.

"Well shit kid," he says, flipping the binder shut, "Looks like you were right." Suddenly the air in the clearing shifts and Zabuza has his sword at Akira's throat.

Akira blinks and meets Zabuza's gaze head on.

"You know kid," Zabuza begins casually, "Neither Haku or myself know how you came across the fact we didn't do a background check before taking this job."

Akira, very carefully, keeps his face blank and does his best not to freeze when Zabuza's killing intent crashes down on him like a wave.

He doesn't think of his family. Of his mother or his father. He doesn't think of Itachi or Shisui. Down that path lies monsters he isn't sure he's ready to face yet.

Instead he thinks of clouds, of sparring with Neji and reading next to Shikamaru, he thinks about Gai and his boisterous energy and how he has yet to meet his old sensei's new team. He thinks of Sasuke and how rare his older brothers smile has become but how he seems to light up the room when he does smile.

Akira takes a deep breath, ignores the feeling of steel against his throat and looks Zabuza in the eyes.

"It was a guess," Akira says, "Tazuna mentioned that Gato was a businessman. And, from what I can tell, businessmen don't like leaving loose ends." Here Akira pauses, judging their reactions before continuing, "You two would have been loose ends. And I highly doubt that either you are Haku would have allowed yourselves to be used as such. Therefore the only logical explanation is that the two of your failed to do a background check on the other mercenaries and shinobi Gato has hired."

Zabuza eyes Akira warily for another moment before lifting his sword away from Akira's neck.

"Alright Uchiha," Zabuza says, "I'll buy it for now, but one slip up and you're dead kid."

Akira tilts his head to the side.

"Aren't you leaving?"

Haku smiles.

It is not a nice smile.

"Of course not," Haku says airily, "We still have to get revenge on Gato for lying to us after all."

"My team isn't going to like this." _I don't like this._

"Your team doesn't have to know," Haku says, "After all, if Gato and his lackeys are killed by a couple of missing nin no one will care. If a team associated with a Hidden Village is found to have helped kill him then other businessmen might take their products somewhere else."

"Gato is heading toward the village where Tazuna lives. I'm fairly certain my team could kill him and make it look like a part of the mission."

Haku smile widens.

"Do you really want that man near your brother? Especially after what you found out about him?"

Akira thinks of Sasuke.

"No," he says, "I don't want Gato near my brother. _And I don't want either of you near my brother either._ But the fact remains that he is more than halfway to the village by now. You're not going to be able to ambush him unless you do it at the village."

Zabuza grins beneath his bandages and cuts in suddenly.

"Is that permission to use the little village you're defending as an ambush point?"

Akira narrows his eyes.

"Yes," he admits reluctantly, "But if either of you makes a move to harm my team-"

"You can't kill us kid," Zabuza interrupts, "You're not that good."

Akira wants to argue, but the fact is he can't, both Haku and Zabuza are out of his league; and while Akira knows this that doesn't stop the bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

Akira enters the village first and is promptly waylaid by Sasuke.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke hisses, glowering at his younger brother, "You could have been killed."

Akira stares at Sasuke, completely unimpressed.

"Who taught you how to pick locks again?"

"That's not the point. The point is you could have gotten hurt. You should have at least taken me with you."

"And risk you getting hurt? I don't think so." _You would have slowed me down_ is what Akira doesn't say and feels immensely guilty for even thinking it.

Sasuke's eyes narrow but before he can say anything a hand lands on his head.

"Now, now, children," Kakashi says, "There's no need to fight. Though Akira, I do hope you have an explanation for the missing-nin behind the trees?"

Sasuke glares at Akira.

Akira coughs into his hands.

"I do actually," Akira says, "You might not like it though."

* * *

While on the outside Kakashi seems as if he's agreeable to the plan Akira has a hard time pinning down the man's exact thoughts on working with nuke-nin.

"It's unconventional," Kakashi says, "But it'll work I suppose."

Akira doesn't press him further.

* * *

Gato and his men arrive at night. Torches blazing and grins on their faces.

Akira is suddenly thankful that they managed to evacuate the villages earlier that day.

The battle starts the moment Gato's men begin to throw the torches at the buildings in the village. Akira grits his teeth as the buildings start to burn.

Kakashi uses a water jutsu to put the fire out and douse the Gato's men in water. The dirt underneath their feet turned to mud by the water.

Zabuza and Haku move in like wolves, downing Gato's men as they move through the masses to get to the man himself.

Akira dodges a blade that was aimed at his head, spins around and sends a kunai into his attacker's chest. The man falls to the ground with a thud, and Akira doesn't look back as he searches for his next target.

The next man he meets falls in a shower of red and white senbon.

The third dies when Akira sneaks up behind him and slits his throat. Akira moves quickly, like a shadow in the night, killing anyone who he sees that dares to attack him or his team.

Eventually he finds his way to Sasuke. They work together to take down the mercenaries that attack them. They move together almost like Haku and Zabuza do, as if they are merely extensions of each others body.

At least, it works like that until some asshole gets a lucky shot at Sasuke.

Sasuke hissing, losing his focus as a katana slices his arm open. Akira spins around at the sound of his brother in pain and promptly launches himself at Sasuke's attacker.

The man dies with a kunai in his throat and Akira is so preoccupied with making sure Sasuke is okay that he doesn't notice another man sneaking up behind him until Sasuke's eyes, red with the Sharingan, suddenly narrow.

Akira turns around just in time to see a man bigger than himself, bigger than Zabuza raise his knife for the killing blow.

Akira blinks and disappears in a swirl of leaves only to appear behind the man, kunai raised and slicing downward to rip open the man's back.

The man falls forward, dead or paralyzed. Akira doesn't care which. Akira spares a glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods at him.

Akira continues on.

* * *

Eventually, Akira does slip up. He's finishing off an enemy that had gotten the best of Sakura when he hears Naruto cry out in pain.

Akira swirls around, Sharingan spinning, and scans the battlefield for the blond. What he finds is Naruto staggering to his feet even though he has a gut wound, what he sees is Naruto bleeding out and for a moment he forgets about the Kyuubi, forgets about Naruto's healing powers because Naruto is one of his.

Nobody gets to harm anything of his.

So Akira moves, dances around the few remaining mercenaries that hadn't scattered once they figured out Gato was dead and pushes Naruto out of the way of a pike that comes crashing down on Akira's left shoulder.

Akira screams as pain rockets through his body.

His own screams are the last things he hears before he passes out.

* * *

Akira wakes up to the sound of someone sniffling and the feeling of fresh air on his skin.

"You better not be crying over me," Akira says, his voice hoarse as he opens his eyes, and takes notice that while he isn't wearing a shirt, said shirt having been replaced by bandages, he is still wearing his cargo shorts. "I hate it when people cry."

"Akira-sensei," Two voices cry out and Akira is promptly squished between two bodies. The one on the left is dressed in red and has pink and seems to be more mindful of his injuries than the blond one on his right is.

"Naruto, Sakura," Akira greets, "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Sakura answers automatically, "After you passed out Naruto killed the enemy you saved him from and Sasuke went kind of berserk."

Akria groans.

"Damn," he says.

Naruto, tired of being quiet apparently, chooses that moment to speak up.

"What were you thinking Akira-sensei?" Naruto says, careful not to be too loud in the wake of Akira's injuries, "You could have died!"

Akira gives Naruto a blank look.

"And if I hadn't stepped in you would have died," Akira shoots back, "You're part of my team Naruto, I'm not about to let any of you die if I can help it."

"I wouldn't have died! I'm-" Naruto stops himself, an uncharacteristic frown on his face, "Do you know?" he asks instead.

Akira smiles at him, "Course I do," he says, "I'm still your sensei after all."

Naruto starts sniffling again.

Akira laughs.

Sakura looks confused.

"I'm missing something here," Sakura says, "Do I want to know."

Akira smiles reassuringly at her, "It's nothing to worry about," he says, "But it is Naruto's secret to tell. So if he chooses to tell you then that's his choice, but I won't make that decision for him."

"Now," Akira says, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's sleeping," Sakura says, "We could barely pull him away from your side. Eventually Kakashi-sensei had to drag him out of here."

"That sounds like Sasuke," Akira says, "Who wants to take me to him?"

"Sensei you shouldn't be moving," Sakura says reproachfully. "And Sasuke needs his rest too."

Akira goes to shrug then winces as pain shoots up his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he says, "As long as I have someone to help me there. And don't worry, I won't wake Sasuke up."

The two genin share a look.

Akira fears it.

Akira figures he has all the right to fear it when Naruto picks him up and carries him to the room Sasuke is in.

"I dislike you immensely right now," Akira says sincerely. Trying to make himself as light as possible to not put any strain on Naruto.

Naruto laughs, "Sure you do sensei."

Akira motions for Naruto to deposit him on the bed Sasuke is sleeping on.

Once Akira is on the bed he motions for Naruto to leave. Before carefully turning on his side and wrapping an arm around Sasuke.

He falls back asleep almost instantly.

* * *

It takes Akira another two days to be fit for travel.

Akira has a feeling it'll take longer for Sasuke to stop hovering.

As it is though, he's very thankful toward Sakura and grudgingly admits that he's thankful toward Haku as well, both had played a part in saving his life and so he's made sure to let Sakura know how proud he is of her.

It's worth it to see how she steadily becomes more confident.

As for Haku, well, Akira really doesn't know how to thank the other boy.

When he admits this to Haku the other boy just smiles.

"I have an idea," Haku says, leaning down and placing his lips on Akira's.

It's just a peck, just a brush of Haku's lips against his and yet Akira can feel himself turn as red as the tomatoes Sasuke likes so much.

Speaking of his brother, Akira is fairly sure he can hear him choking.

Haku pulls away and is still smiling.

"Consider that payment for helping us," Haku says, "And consider that your payment to myself for helping heal you."

Akira nods, face still red.

"Alright," he says, trying, and failing to keep his composure, "Alright."

Haku smiles and vanishes into mist.

Akira turns to look back at his team.

Sasuke looks murderous.

Sakura is blushing.

Naruto looks like he wants to laugh.

Kakashi just looks amused.

"We should go," Akira says.

"Maa," Kakashi says cheekily, "Guess even foreign boys can't resist the allure of the Uchiha."

"Kakashi I'm going to steal all you ninkens dog treats if you don't shut up."

"Maa, no need to be so cruel."


	19. Coming Home

Akira knows something is up with Naruto by the way he keeps staring at Kakashi and him. It's as if the awe of Kakashi being a jounin had disappeared, as if he's viewing both Kakashi and Akira in a new light. One where respect still reigns but is tempered by something like understanding and anger.

Akira thinks he knows what's going on with Naruto, he just desperately wishes he isn't right. Still, Akira is one of Naruto's teachers and it's his job to make sure that his team is mentally fit.

Akira thinks Kakashi knows what's going on too, whether the older man just plans to let them go through it on their own or send them to Inoichi when they return to Konoha Akira doesn't know. What he does know is that he doubts therapy from a shinobi used to interrogations isn't something he wants to put either Naruto or Sakura through.

God knows he can just see Naruto clamming up and acting like a brat. Sakura would take being forced into therapy better he thinks, but that doesn't mean Akira is going to subject her to it when he's there for her.

As for Sasuke, while he seems to have a better grip on what happened than the others, Akira is going to make sure to check in on him too. Sasuke is his brother after all, and while he does seem more twitchy now than he did before the fight where he first killed someone Akira doesn't want to force him to talk until he's ready.

If it's one thing he's learned from dealing with Sasuke, it's that Sasuke gets irritable when he feels someone is trying to force him to do something.

When Kakashi calls for them to break for the night, their travel had been slow going due to Akira's injury, Akira plops himself down next to Naruto and ignores the shocked looked he gets in return.

Akira simply looks at Naruto until the other boy sighs, his eyes cast upward toward the sky.

"Akira-sensei," Naruto says, and his voice is soft, the other members of the team had gone off to get firewood, they were near enough to Konoha to risk one, "What was your first kill like?"

"Awful," Akira said bluntly, causing Naruto to send a questioning look his way, "I thought I was a monster for months after. I thought I was becoming Itachi; I wasn't but no matter what Gai-sensei said I wasn't convinced." He doesn't call Itachi brother. He doesn't mention he still thinks of himself as a monster.

Naruto makes a confused noise and shakes his head.

"But you're nothing like Itachi!" Naruto exclaims. Akira knows that people view Itachi as a monster, so much so that they often forget that Itachi was a brother as well. That he could be kind as much as he could be brutal, "Itachi's a monster! He killed your entire clan!"

Akira makes a humming noise under his breath.

"So what does that make you Naruto? Are you a monster because you killed people?"

"I…" Naruto stops in his tracks, "What are you trying to say sensei?"

"That's what you're feeling bad about right? Death, the fact you killed people. You think you're a monster not just because of that, but because of this as well," Akira reaches over and pokes Naruto's belly, "So Naruto, are you a monster?"

Naruto's silence is deafening.

Akira waits.

"I don't know," Naruto replies at last.

"Let me know when you do," Akira says, "Because that would make me, someone who has killed more than you, a monster too."

Naruto sputters and starts waving his hands about.

"You're wrong," Naruto all but shouts, "You're Akira-sensei! You could never be a monster!"

Akira arches a delicate eyebrow.

"But according to the logic you are thinking by, anyone who has killed must be a monster," Akira points out, "Does that make the Hokage a monster? Does it make Kakashi and I monsters? All the shinobi in the village would be considered monster by that line of thinking."

"But they're not me, they don't have an actual monster inside them!"

Akira is silent.

"Naruto," he says at last, "Did you use the Kyuubi's power to kill the man who injured me?"

"I… yes," Naruto says quietly, "I was just so mad. They hurt you Akira-sensei, and they laughed about it and I just-" Naruto's hands are trembling, shaking like leaves.

Akira feels sorry for him.

It's an odd feeling. He's not supposed to care for anyone other than his people, but Naruto, Naruto has somehow become one of his people.

It's odd.

"Naruto," Akira says moving closer to the boy and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Naruto leans into his touch. Let it be known that he paid some attention to Inoichi's lessons, "Deep breaths Naruto. That's it, in and out. I'm here remember? I'm still here."

Naruto follows Akira's instructions, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

"You could have died," Naruto says, "And it would have been my fault, you took that shot for me."

"No," Akira says firmly, thinking they finally found the roots of the issue. Akira might not be able to do much about Naruto's self-loathing, but he can do something about this; "It was my choice. I chose to put myself at risk for you Naruto. It's not your fault, it never was."

Naruto is silent, as though he's considering something.

"Why'd ya do it?" he asks, "Why take the hit for me."

Akira shrugs.

"You're a comrade Naruto, more importantly, you're my student and I care for you."

"You do?" There is something in Naruto's eyes Akira doesn't know the name of, but it looks a lot like loneliness.

Akira uses the arm that's still on Naruto's back to pull Naruto closer to him. There's a feeling of lightning at the edge of his senses, Akira ignores it and hugs Naruto, pity stirring in his chest for the boy.

"Of course I do."

* * *

The next day Naruto seems more like his obnoxious self. He's stopped looking at Akira and Kakashi and instead seems to have taken to bugging Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi let's the genin go ahead of them, they are deep within Konoha territory after all, hardly anything would think of attacking them so close to the village.

"So, I heard you had a chat with our knuckle head last night," Kakashi says, stuffing his hands into his pockets and keeping his voice low enough so the genin won't be able to hear him over their bickering, "What was it about?"

Akira wryly glances at Kakashi.

"Why ask if you already know?" Akira asks.

Kakashi glances down, Akira meets his gaze dispassionately.

"So you knew I was there."

"Only at the end," Akira admits, "You did a good job at hiding yourself till the end there."

Kakashi makes a humming noise under his breath.

"You should consider practicing that technique I taught you," he advises, "You're far more sensitive than most sensors I know." _It could make you a liability_ is what isn't said.

Akira hears it sure enough anyway. He doesn't need Kakashi to remind him about the fact that he had been born chakra sensitive, that should Itachi or the Akatsuki come he'll be next to useless in the face of all the chakra they'll be able to exert.

He needs to get better, to figure out ways to cut off the feeling of chakra around him. Even now he can feel his teams chakra despite not even trying. It's exhausting feeling everything around him so keenly, and Akira thinks he's finally realized why so many chakra sensitive people don't become shinobi.

As a shinobi you rely on jutsu and chakra. Everyone knows that, it's one of the building blocks of the village, but when you're chakra sensitive you can feel your own chakra moving inside you, you can feel the chakra of others moving inside them as they prepare for a jutsu. It's distracting, an annoyance, something that demands at least some of your attention. While Akira has become adept at ignoring the way his own chakra sings in his veins he's not so capable of ignoring the way other people's chakra do the same.

If someone exerts their chakra into an area affecting attack then it becomes almost impossible to handle that person's chakra.

Kakashi knows this, had seen it first hand in that battle against Zabuza. Hell, Kakashi had probably worked chakra sensitive people before Akira.

It's probably how he knew that technique that he taught Akira.

Akira nods at Kakashi's words.

"I know," he admits, "And I will." I need to be able to protect Sasuke, goes unsaid.

Akira thinks Kakashi picked up on it anyway.

* * *

By the time they arrive at Konoha's gates, Akira's shoulder is hurting again. Half of his kimono style shirt had been cut off by Haku in order to treat the wound. The diagnosis had been a broken shoulder blade and some tendon damage. While the wound itself had bled it hadn't bled and overt amount and he had been in no danger of bleeding out.

Still, his arm was in a makeshift shoulder sling and held close to his body. Haku and Sakura had done what they could, but neither of them knew any healing jutsu.

Kotetsu, a fellow chunin that Akira knows from the various times he's had to pass through the gates of the village, whistles loudly as he catches sight of Akira.

"What happened to you kid?" Kotetsu asks as they approach.

Akira grimaces.

"Got caught on the wrong end of a pike."

Izumo, who is next to Kotetsu in the guard booth echoes Kotetsu's whistle.

"Shit kid, that's not like you at all."

Akira snorts.

"Like you would know what was like me."

Izumo laughs.

"What? Just because we've never run a mission together means we don't know you?"

"Pretty much," Akira says.

"Okay," Kotetsu says, "Point. But we do know that you rarely come back with injuries with your guard dog here," Kotetsu jabs his thumb at Kakashi, "So what happened?"

"I was stabbed," Akira answers bluntly, "Fuck off."

Kotetsu looks offended.

"Is that anyway to treat your fellow chunin?" he asks.

"Yes."

Izumo snickers, Kotetsu jabs him with an elbow.

"Whatever," Kotetsu says, before a scheming look enters his eyes, "You're genin friends were here almost all week waiting for you. Did you forget to tell them you were leaving?"

Akira pales, he had, in fact, forgotten to tell both Neji and Shikamaru that he was leaving.

Akira swears loudly. Drawing shocked looks from the genin around them.

Except for Sasuke, who walks over to Akira and glares at him.

"No swearing," Sasuke says, and Akira sighs.

"Have fun," Kotetsu calls as he waves Team Seven into Konoha, "Don't let the clan kids bite."

* * *

The hospital staff take one look at Akira and rush him into see a doctor. Sasuke had to be convinced to leave but the promise of homemade onigiri and reassurances from Akira that he would be fine Sasuke finally left.

Sasuke doesn't like hospitals, hasn't liked them since the two of them were taken there after the massacre.

Akira doesn't blame him, hospitals aren't exactly the type of environment that scream safety to him either. Still, he waits for the doctor to come and examine him. Haku had already told Akira what the doctor was going to find and that they would probably have to do surgery to pick the pieces of broken bone out of his shoulder and to repair the tendon that had been damaged.

Akira doesn't like the idea of surgery, doesn't like the idea of being forced unconscious to have the surgery performed.

He had told Haku as much.

Haku had then told him to act like a chunin and deal with it. He hadn't used those exact words, but Akira could tell that was what Haku had been thinking.

So while Akira isn't surprised at what the doctor says, he still grits his teeth together when surgery is mentioned.

Medical jutsu would be used to repair the tendon, but they would still have to cut Akira open to remove the pieces of bone. After that, they could repair the broken shoulder using chakra.

Akira understands why they were going to put him under, however that doesn't mean he has to like it. He doesn't like feeling helpless, it brings out old fears in him.

Still, he agrees because he needs full use of his arm to protect those important to him.

He only requests that they send someone to tell Sasuke.

* * *

Akira wakes up, opens his eyes, and shuts them again.

He wonders why the lights in hospitals are so bright.

Opening his eyes again slowly, Akira notes the dull pain in his shoulder. It's much less painful than before which he can only take to mean that the surgeons had done their job right.

Sitting up in the bed he had been laying on, Akira throws the covers off and swings his legs over the bed. Pushing himself onto his feet, Akira ignores the feeling of fire and lightning coming from outside the door and pushes himself to his feet.

Sasuke opens the door just as Akira stands.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Akira.

Akira waves to Sasuke. Noticing the bag in Sasuke's hands Akira nearly sighs in relief.

"Please tell me those are clothes and that I won't have to go home in a hospital gown."

"Kakashi thought it would be good training for you sneak home in a hospital gown," Sasuke deadpans.

"Don't lie to me," Akira says, eyes narrowing.

Sasuke smirks and tosses Akira the bag, Akira catches and digs through it to find his usual combination of a blue kimono style shirt and black cargo shorts in it along with his weapons pouches.

"Thank you," Akira says sincerely as he heads to the washroom to change.

* * *

When Akira comes back out of the washroom dressed in his normal clothing and with his weapons all tucked away neatly into their pouches which are now in their customary places on his person.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Akira gestures with his head to the door when Sasuke looks at him.

"We should head home," he says.

Sasuke agrees, together they walk out of the room, out of the hospital, and into the streets of Konoha.

The streets are bustling as they usually are at noon. Considering it had been around three o'clock in the afternoon when Akira went under he can assume he's been out for at least a day.

God, he must have needed the rest.

Akira is abruptly forced out of his musings as Sasuke's voice reaches his ears.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke asks, and Akira knows what he is talking about. It's about the fight. It's about him taking that hit for Naruto.

Akira glances at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye to find Sasuke staring ahead but with his fists clenched at his sides. Eyeing the people around him Akira decides that they should have this conversation somewhere a little more private.

Reaching out, Akira grabs Sasuke's hand and leads him into a nearby alleyway.

He feels Sasuke squeeze his hand and Akira automatically squeezes back.

Once they're inside the alleyway and all Akira can sense is civilians he speaks.

"I did it because he's part of our team Sasuke," Akira says.

Sasuke scoffs.

"What good is a team if they can't handle themselves?"

Akira crosses his arms.

"Naruto made a mistake," Akira admits freely, "But he's still a genin, just as you are, both of you are bound to slip up more often than Kakashi and I. It's both Kakashi's and my job to make sure those mistakes don't kill you."

"They won't kill me," Sasuke says automatically.

"But they could," Akira says, and his heart twists just by saying it, he doesn't want to think of Sasuke dying, "And that's why I'm here, to throw myself in front of whatever attack is coming your way if you make what could be a fatal mistake."

Something angry flashes in Sasuke's eyes, rage fills his words as he speaks next.

"If you think I'm going to allow you," he says, "To throw your life away to protect mine then you are wrong."

"You don't get to make that call."

"Neither do you," Sasuke says, "I am not going to allow you to get yourself killed."

"You're my brother Sasuke," Akira says heatedly, "If I have to give my life to save you I will." You can't die, is what he doesn't say.

I won't allow it, is implied.

Sasuke catches both things.

"And you think I'd allow that?" Sasuke says meeting Akira's eyes, "You are my brother, you can't die." There is something desperate in Sasuke's last words, as if he's trying to convince himself that Akira cannot and will not die.

"But I can Sasuke," Akira says softly, "And one day I will, whether it be from battle or old age, I will die."

Resolve hardens Sasuke's gaze.

"Then I'll make sure that it's from old age." Sasuke vows.

"You can't promise that."

"Yes," Sasuke says, "I can."

* * *

After their conversation, both Sasuke and Akira leave the alley and head in different directions. Sasuke heads to the Uchiha training grounds while Akira makes his way to a hill he uses to watch the clouds with Shikamaru.

The Nara is there, eyes lazily tracking the clouds in the sky.

Akira plops himself on the grass next to Shikamaru.

"Welcome back," Shikamaru says, "How was the mission?"

Akira shrugs, then winces at the dull pain it causes his shoulder.

"Can't really tell you until I've given my report," he says, "But I was injured, got kissed by a nuke-nin and my team and I completed the mission successfully."

Shikamaru is sitting up now, eyes sharp as he gazes upon Akira critically.

"Your shoulder?" he asks.

Akira nods. Gingerly, Shikamaru moves closer to Akira and pulls the top of Akira's shirt down to gaze at the stitches from the surgery he had gone through only hours before.

"That's going to scar," Shikamaru says.

"Hey," Akira says, picking up Shikamaru's hand that had been gently pulling down Akira's shirt to get a better look at the wound and squeezing it, "I'm better okay? I'm fine."

"How'd you get it?" Shikamaru asks, sharp eyes watching Akira's face as if he expects Akira to lie.

Akira would feel insulted but he's more concerned about his friend's concern for him.

"I took a hit from a pike for Naruto," Akira says, "I just got out of surgery yesterday and only woke up a few hours ago."

"Who hurt you?" Shikamaru asks, and Akira is reminded of the voice Shikamaru used on Hidan just before burying him alive.

Akira gives Shikamaru a small smile.

"It was a thug," Akira responds, "Naruto killed him."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow even as his body relaxes.

"Is he alright?" There's concern in his voice, and Akira is reminded that the two of them went to the Academy together.

"He is," Akira says, "We had a conversation after, I think it helped."

"Good," Shikamaru says, "Now about that kiss."

Akira rolls his eyes.

"It was a peck, nothing more, nothing less," Akira says, "A thank you gesture for digging up some information that guaranteed we wouldn't have to fight."

"A peaceful nuke-nin? Troublesome."

"Not nearly as much as you think," Akira says.

"Anything else I should know?"

Akira thinks about his other near death experience on the mission, of being overwhelmed by chakra.

"The nuke-nin was cute." Is what he says instead of mentioning anything else.

Shikamaru's eye twitches.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Then no, nothing else."

"Good," Shikamaru says, "I don't like it when you keep things from me."

"Because it's troublesome?" Akira teases.

"Because it's troublesome," Shikamaru agrees.

The two of them spend the next few hours together, having conversations that drift into comfortable silences after a while.

When Akira heads home, he's feeling better than he had before his conversation with Shikamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to see how Sakura's dealing with the after effects of the mission! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited this story! I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you, and to be honest, I never thought this little story of mine would get so much attention! So thank you very much, I adore all of you.


	20. Primadonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! GUYS GUYS this story has over 600 kudos, 200 bookmarks on here and over 1,000 followers on ff.net words cannot describe how thankful I am to all of you. Without your kind words and everything I doubt I would have gotten as far as I have come. So thanks for everything and I love you all!

If Akira is good at one thing it's handing in reports for completed missions. After each mission that doesn't end with a trip to a hospital, he gets home, showers, puts on clean clothes, and sits down to do his report.

Missions that do end with a trip to the hospital usually means that that entire scenario takes longer to complete as he has to deal with reassuring his friends that he is alright. It also means he has to deal with Gai barging into his house to check on his mental health.

That is the reason Akira is up at dawn, furiously writing his mission report in a somewhat vain hope that Gai will be too busy to busy with his team to come and harass Akira.

Akira is putting the finishing touches on his report when he hears a shriek from outside. It's girly, and vaguely horrified.

Akira immediately recognizes it as Sakura. Tensing, he automatically reaches out with his senses in an attempt to find out if there is anyone out there with her while snatching up his mission report scroll and jumping out of his window and onto the streets. He's already on the ground when he recognizes the chakra signatures of Gai and Neji. The other two chakra signatures he doesn't recognize but can assume that they belong to Rock Lee and Tenten.

Relaxing, he puts the senbon he had pulled out of his weapons pouch without realizing it back in and waves at the somewhat stunned faces of Lee and Tenten.

He supposes his entrance was a bit dramatic. He's just lucky Sasuke is out training otherwise the others may have just wound up with a fireball to the face.

Sakura spots him and looks like she might cry in relief.

"Akira-sensei!" Sakura cries out, rushing toward him, "Who are these _people_?" The way she says people suggests she's not entirely sure that Team Gai are people and not a genjutsu she's somehow trapped in.

Akira makes a face.

"The jonin is Maito Gai. The Hyuuga is Neji and as for the other two, I'm assuming they're Neji's teammates."

"And you know that?" Sakura asks pointing at Gai, who is wearing a grin and looks like he might strike a pose any minute.

Akira shrugs.

"Gai was my jonin sensei."

Sakura looks dubious. But before she can say anything Lee is in Akira's personal space.

If Akira was still the poetic type he might say there were stars in Lee's eyes.

"You!" Lee says, jabbing at Akira's chest, "You are the student Gai-sensei has told me so much about! You must fight me!"

"No," Akira says, and watches as Lee's face falls, "I just got out of surgery yesterday and am supposed to avoid heavy fighting so the wound can heal properly."

Lee's brow furrows.

"I was not aware you were injured," he exclaims, "I shall withdraw my request for a spar for now!"

Akira nods, and graces Lee's enthusiasm with a smile.

"I would be glad to spar with you when I am not wounded." Akira's words seem to bring some light back into Lee's eyes.

"I shall hold you to that!" Lee promises with a grin. Akira nods, and then suddenly Lee is shoved out of the way and Gai is there.

"Show me," Gai says, a concerned look on his face, and Akira sighs because of course Gai would be concerned about whether or not Akira gained the final tomoe of his Sharingan.

Akira activates his Sharingan, and promptly blinks in surprise as everything is even more magnified than it usually is. He can see the pores on Gai's face, the dust and dirt in the air. He can tell Gai is going to grab him in about two seconds so he sidesteps Gai and runs right into Neji.

Akira blinks again, and deactivated his Sharingan before he looks up at Neji.

"Hey," he says.

Neji raises an eyebrow.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Neji says.

"Please don't," Akira says and isn't surprised when he feels Gai's hand land on his shoulder.

"Akira," Gai says, "You should talk to Inoichi."

"I'd rather not," Akira replies, more than a bit distracted over the fact that he just remembered that Sasuke had killed a man in Wave. If Sasuke was anything like Akira that would trigger Sasuke's second tomoe.

"Akira," Gai warns, his grip on Akira's shoulder tightening.

Akira ignores him and focuses on Sakura, who must have come to Akira's house for _something._

"Anyway Sakura," Akira says cheerfully, "I suppose there is a reason you came here?"

Sakura turns red and Akira wonders if he caught her trying to spy on Sasuke.

What comes out of her mouth next however, surprises him.

"I was, uh, wondering if you had time to talk, sensei?" Sakura says, fidgeting with her dress.

"Of course I do," Akira says, shrugging off Gai's hand and reaching out to grab Sakura's, "We can talk on our way to the mission desk. I have to drop this report off."

"Akira-" Gai starts.

"Sorry Gai, but I have a genin to attend to," Akira says, cutting Gai off and dragging Sakura behind him as he rushes away,"We'll talk another time."

* * *

It's only after Akira has dragged Sakura halfway to the mission desk does he let stop looking over his shoulder.

Letting go of Sakura's hand, he ignores the blush on her face and poses a question as they continue their walk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Akira asks.

Sakura pauses, as if hesitant to speak about whatever she came to talk to Akira about.

"I just," she pauses again, "I was wondering how you dealt with your first kill." Sakura winces at how the question comes out, it seems to be too blunt for such a delicate subject.

Akira lets out a humming noise as he considers how to answer the question. He knows that Sakura has parents that are actually alive, so he decides to start there.

"Have you tried talking to your parents about it?"

Sakura nods, her pink hair bobbing with the movement.

"I have but they weren't exactly helpful. They told me to talk to Inoichi but he's Ino's dad and that would be-"

"Weird," Akira finishes for her, offering Sakura a small smile, "It's alright, I understand."

Sakura let's out a sigh of relief, and while not all of the tenseness in her shoulders leaves she is more relaxed than she was before.

Akira let's out a sigh, wondering if he's someone managed to become his team's therapist. Or if the 'team mom' joke he made to Shikamaru is simply coming true.

It's not that he minds helping his team out, it's just that he's not sure he's the most qualified person to guide them through their troubles. Especially since Akira himself still has some unresolved issues and would rather run from Inoichi than to him.

"In many ways Sakura," Akira begins, "I didn't deal with my first kill. People were already comparing me to Itachi before that, and I felt as though I was becoming him in a sense by killing so young."

Akira pauses, and observes Sakura for a moment, she looks vaguely guilty and turns her head when Akira raises an eyebrow at her.

"I've heard my parents say compare you to Itachi before," Sakura confesses, "I just didn't realize that you knew what people thought of you."

Akira smiles bitterly, wondering himself if he'll betray Konoha when his brother decides to leave. Sasuke is his everything, but he has people here in Konoha. He has a team. He has Shikamaru and Neji and Gai. He has people here that he doesn't want to leave but if Sasuke goes with Orochimaru, Akira doesn't know now if he'll follow.

That leaves only one option. Help Sasuke to become stronger while in Konoha so when the time comes he can see how far he's come with the help of everything Konoha has to offer.

Akira has no idea how he's going to accomplish that, but one thing is for sure, if he's going to help his brother he's going to have to become stronger himself.

"It's alright Sakura," Akira says, "I know what people have been saying about me. I've known it since I graduated."

"That doesn't make it right," Sakura huffs.

"Many things we do aren't right," Akira points out, "But we're all human, we make judgements on others without realizing those judgements can be harmful."

"But, back to what I was saying earlier, I may not have dealt with my first kill well, however I found that thinking back to what happened and realizing that it was either the lives of my team and I or the life that I took helps."

Akira pauses, letting that information sink in.

Sakura looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I understand what you're saying sensei." Sakura is quiet for a moment, "Does the guilt ever go away?"

Akira gives Sakura a sad smile as they reach the building the mission desk is housed in.

"I don't think so Sakura," Akira says, "But we all have to find ways to deal with it."

There's a moment of silence as they enter the building, Akira gives the chunin manning the desk a smile and hands his report in.

It's only when they're outside again does Sakura speak.

"Is that why you gave me those books on medical jutsu?" Sakura asks.

"Part of the reason," Akira agrees, "I feel as though you would handle killing people who are a threat better if you knew that you could save your team no matter what."

Sakura is silent for a moment.

"I think," she says hesitantly, "That you're right."

Akira offers her a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Also," Sakura says, "Akira-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"We really need to take you clothes shopping."

Akira blinks, before looking down at himself. He is clad in his usual outfit of cargo pants and a blue kimono style shirt.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

Sakura huffs a laugh.

"Everything," she says tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Besides I'm not introducing you to my mother in the clothes you are currently wearing."

"Who said anything about meeting your parents?" Akira asks, baffled.

"The first step to making sure everyone knows you aren't like Itachi is putting forth a good public image," Sakura explains patiently, "I don't see any harm in starting with my parents."

Akira's eyes widen.

"Sakura I really don't think that's necessary."

"Nonsense! You're Akira-sensei, you deserve to have others think of you the same way without your brother's shadow getting in the way."

It would be nice, Akira thinks, to live without being constantly reminded of his genius brother. Of the brother that murdered their clan and parents. It's just, Akira worries about what will happen if he tries to change people's image of him. Would that just makes things worse? Or would it actually help? He doesn't know, and that's terrifying.

He does however know that Sakura's parents are chunin like him, if anything goes wrong they can settle it with a spar and be done with it.

"Alright," Akira says, "Where do we start?"

* * *

Shopping with Sakura is an experience to say the least. They visit three stores, and leave all three with nothing after they can agree on. Sakura insists he needs something with color on it and Akira refuses to wear anything too bright or colourful.

In the end, once they enter the fourth store, Akira spies a dark green hoodie that Sakura agrees won't make him look like a ghost and some black capri's. He throws in some fingerless gloves and mesh shirts with light padding underneath the mesh to help ward off injuries.

Sakura looks satisfied with his purchases and both leave the store content.

"See," Sakura says as she had insisted on walking Akira home, "That wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't," Akira agrees, "But next time we go shopping it better be for you."

Sakura blinks owlishly.

"Next time?" she questions.

"Next time," Akira agrees with a smile as they reach the entry point into the Uchiha Compound.

Just as Akira opens his mouth to say goodbye Sakura speaks.

"Akira-sensei," she says, her mouth set in a determined line, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the hospital tomorrow. I think, I think I want to be a medic."

Akira smiles beautifully.

"I'd be happy to."


	21. Heathens

Akira isn't sure how he feels about his new outfit. It's mostly black yes, and but the hoodie is green and that just screams 'Nara' to him even if the shade of green isn't an exact match.

It's still green, even if he does now have the Uchiha crest on the back of it.

For a moment Akira wonders what Shikamaru would think of it, before shaking his head and deciding that it doesn't matter. It's not the the Nara's have a monopoly on the color green anyway.

Akira shrugs on the hoodie over his mesh shirt and decides to leave it unzipped for the day. Before leaving to go meet Sakura.

* * *

Sakura is quiet on their way to the hospital. Nerves making her talk in short bursts before she becomes silent again. Eventually, they reach the doors to the hospital. Sakura stops, takes a deep breath and looks at Akira for support.

Akira gives her a gentle smile, and opens the door to the to the hospital reception area.

"Come on," he urges, "You can do this."

Sakura squares her shoulders and walks into the building, Akira follows her, the door swinging shut behind them.

Once they're inside, the receptionist gives them a smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you today?" she asks.

"My student here was wondering if any of your medic-nins were looking for an apprentice. I've been giving her some anatomy and herb books to study but I'm afraid that's all I can do. I'm more proficient in poison than healing." Akira says, giving her his best, most charming, smile.

The nurse blushes a faint pink before turning to look at Sakura.

"I take it you're his student then?" the nurse giggles, "You must be so lucky to have such a beautiful teacher! If you'll give me a moment I'll look over the list of medic-nins looking for an apprentice."

Sakura places a hand over her mouth and giggles when the nurse calls Akira beautiful. Akira himself blushes a faint pink.

The nurse smiles and opens a drawer in her desk, shuffling through some papers until she finds what she's looking for. Looking through some names on a list, the receptionist's eyes light up when she stumbles upon a certain name.

"Ah yes, looks like Izumi Shikibu is looking for an apprentice. She's one of our top medic-nins! And has a lovely bedside manner, I'm certain she'd be happy to have you."

"Would she really?" Sakura asks worriedly, wringing her hands together, "I don't want to impose."

The receptionist waves her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it," she says, "Izumi loves taking on new students! Just sign here," she pushes a sheet of paper and a pen toward Sakura, "And I'll tell her to contact you with more information."

Akira blinks.

"Is it that easy?"" he asks.

The receptionist laughs.

"Of course not! Sakura will have to be tested on what she already knows as well as her base chakra control. I take it you've taught her the tree-climbing exercise?" At Akira's nod she continues, "Then she probably has nothing to worry about."

Sakura breathes a sigh of relief at those words, before reaching down and signing the paper.

"Alright," the receptionist says, taking the paper and tucking it away in a folder with the name Izumi on it, "That's it for now! It was nice to meet you both!"

Akira smiles at her, the receptionist blushes again.

"It was nice to meet you too."

* * *

Sakura and Akira part ways after the hospital. Akira heading into town and Sakura to her home to tell her parents the good news.

"Akira?" a voice behind him questions as he enters the market place. Turning, Akira recognizes Shikamaru gazing at Akira with an indescribable look on his face.

Suddenly self-conscious, Akira tugs at the hem of his hoodie.

"Hey, Shika," Akira says, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Shikamaru says a bit hesitantly, "What's with the new outfit?"

Akira laughs nervously.

"Er, Sakura decided I needed a new outfit if I was going to go out and meet new people."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow.

"Meet new people?"

"Sakura says that people shouldn't compare me to Itachi," Akira almost winces as he says his older brother's name, he hates Itachi, would like to see him dead, but Sasuke will come to love Itachi again. Akira would not deny them that chance, "So she said that I should be more, fashion-forward?"

Akira frowns.

"I still see nothing wrong with my old outfit though."

Shikamaru snorts.

"Your last outfit looked like you stole it out of the Academy's lost and found box," Shikamaru states plainly, "This is...better."

Akira smirks a bit.

"Are you telling me I look nice?" he teases.

"Yes," Shikamaru says, not missing a beat, "I am."

Akira valiantly tries to fight the blush off his face. Judging by Shikamaru's smirk Akira fails.

Letting out a small laugh, Akira shakes his head.

"You're terrible."

"I'm your best friend."

"True," Akira admits, "Where would I be without you?"

"Lost on the road of life," Shikamaru says bluntly, using the excuse Akira told him Kakashi used all the time.

Letting out another small laugh, Akira shook his head and smiled. Catching sight of the blonde girl and the brown haired boy coming toward them Akira gestures in their direction.

Following Akira's gaze, Shikamaru sighs.

"Chouji, Ino," he greets as the two approach them.

"Your team?" Akira asks.

"Yeah," Shikamaru says, shoving his hands in his pockets, "How troublesome."

Lightly punching Shikamaru in the arm Akira gives Ino and Chouji a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he says, bowing a little, "I'm Uchiha Akira."

Shikamaru snorts again.

"You don't have to be polite to them, they're just Ino and Chouji."

Akira elbows Shikamaru in the ribs.

"You should always be polite to people," Akira says, "How do you think I got that nuke-nin to work with me?"

"Blackmail," Shikamaru answers automatically.

Akira laughs.

"Well," he agrees, "They may have been some blackmail involved in the beginning."

"Wait," Chouji says, interrupting, "You blackmailed _a missing-nin_."

Akira blinks, confused at Chouji's disbelief.

"Well, yes," Akira pauses for a moment, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Chouji looks Shikamaru dead in the eye.

"Your other friends are scary," he announces, shoving a chip in his mouth.

Ino looks at Akira with a wary eye.

"You're that Uchiha my dad has issues with," she says, crossing her arms, "He's looking for you, you know."

Akira's face goes pale.

"I should probably get going then," he says, moving to leave.

Shikamaru blocks him.

"Why," Shikamaru starts, "Is Inoichi looking for you?"

"I may have all three tomoes of my Sharingan," Akira rushes to say, hoping that he spoke too quickly that Shikamaru didn't catch it.

No such luck.

"What else happened on this mission that you didn't tell me?"

Akira sighs.

"You know the Demon Brothers?" at the nods he gets from all three genin he continues, "I killed both of them."

A pause then, very slowly, Chouji's face goes blank.

"You're terrifying."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You're what, thirteen?" Ino says, "And you killed the Demon Brothers?"

"They were only chunin," Akira says defensively, "And it's not like I'm not a chunin. We were the same rank, it was easy."

Shikamaru looks exasperated.

"Anything else?" he asks.

"You know that nuke-nin that kissed me?" Shikamaru twitches, but nods, "Yeah, that was Haku, Zabuza's apprentice."

"And this was supposed to be a C-rank?"

Akira shrugs.

"Yes," he agrees, "It was supposed to be Team Seven's first C-rank. But everyone's first C-rank goes to shit."

"Ours didn't," Ino says.

"Well, maybe it's just Team Seven bad luck," Akira says dismissively.

"That's more than bad luck," Shikamaru says, "That's suicidal."

Akira shrugs helplessly, endeared by Shikamaru's concern for him but also annoyed.

"I'm still alive, my team is still alive, so I'd count it as a success."

Shikamaru sighs like he's the oldest man in the world, and moves aside to let Akira past.

As Akira moves past him, their eyes meet, something in Shikamaru's making a promise that they would talk later.

* * *

Akira is abruptly reminded of the fact he needs to check whether or not Sasuke has gained another tomoe in his Sharingan when he gets home.

"Sasuke," Akira calls out into their too big, too empty house, "We need to talk."

Without waiting for a response, Akira body flickers into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke jumps when Akira appears.

"Don't scare me like that brother," Sasuke warns, putting down the kunai he was sharpening, "What is it?"

Akira pauses, wondering how best to approach the subject.

"Yesterday, Gai noticed that I had three tomoe in my eyes instead of two," Akira says, "And because you killed your first person in Wave I was wondering if perhaps you had gained another tomoe as well."

Sasuke's eyes sharpen for a moment before they fade into black and red. Two tomoes spinning around his pupil.

A small, gentle smile crosses Akira's face.

"Congratulations big brother," he says, "You did it."

* * *

A week passes by quickly, both Sasuke and Akira try their best to avoid Inoichi with Akira avoiding Shikamaru on the side, and the mission in Wave seems to have made Team Seven more in sync in their training sessions.

Akira thinks that it's a good thing Team Seven is more put together, more balanced than before. It means that when the Chunin Exams come they'll be more prepared.

It's Akira who isn't prepared to let his big brother venture into the Forest of Death. It's Akira who worries about Naruto and Sakura and how they will fare in the Chunin Exams.

It's Akira who worries about Orochimaru and whether he'll go after Sasuke or himself or both of them. Orochimaru is a genius, unpredictable, and that worries Akira more than anything else. He doesn't care if Orochimaru goes after him, doesn't give a shit if he gets the curse mark instead of Sasuke, but the idea that Orochimaru is a threat to his family makes Akira's blood boil.

He's going to kill that snake bastard if it's the last thing he does.

(Akira knows that it's unhealthy to keep a mental list of people he wants dead, but he can't help it.

After all, Danzo, Obito, Itachi and Orochimaru have all done, or will do, things to harm his family.

Akira is going to kill them for it.)

* * *

When Kakashi shows up at Akira's place shortly after dawn and tells him that Team Seven will be competing in the Chunin Exam, Akira isn't surprised.

He just wishes he had a more concrete plan for what he should do.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have Ino call Akira beautiful too because dang that's one pretty boy, but then decided not too because I have something else up my sleeve *cackles*. Who's in for a Ino-Akira friendship? :DD
> 
> Also, Akira, my little murder bunny, I hate to break it to you but you will sadly not kill everyone on your to-kill list. I mean, he winds up killing one of them, but who could it be? :ooo
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for following and favoriting this story, we are almost at 100,000 views and I just, love all of you. Before I go, I would like to leave you with the image of Akira in dangling earrings. ;D
> 
> And, if anyone would like to write recursive fanfic of this story or draw fanart of akira that's okay in my books! Just be sure to link back to my story or @ me on tumblr @ sparklecryptid. I would love to see what you guys do with this! Or the art you make!
> 
> That is all.


	22. Power and Control

When Shikamaru first saw Akira in their new outfit, he had to do a double take. At first, he wasn't sure it was Akira, but Sasuke would be caught dead in green and that was definitely an Uchiha crest on the back of the hoodie he spotted.

Which left Akira. His suspicions are confirmed when he calls the others name and the boy turns, giving Shikamaru a better view of what he is wearing. What he sees is surprising, mainly because Shikamaru knows Akira's fashion sense is horrible.

Like, floral print on everything horrible.

Akira actually looks put together. Not as though he had grabbed whatever he could find in his closet and left the house in it. He looks good.

Shikamaru isn't afraid to admit it. Akira is his friend after all, and what use are friends is you can't tell them the truth?

So Shikamaru tells Akira the truth, and smirks when Akira blushes because it's as cute as it is troublesome.

It's troublesome because Shikamaru knows himself better than anyone, and he knows that his feelings for Akira are almost a crush. Not quite there yet, but evident enough for it to be troublesome.

Shikamaru wonders if Akira feels the same.

When his team makes their way over to them however, and Ino mentions Inoichi, Shikamaru is concerned. He knows that Akira avoids Inoichi like the plague, knows that Akira is wary of the mind-walks Inoichi uses to get through to his tougher patients.

God knew that Akira was one of them. When Shikamaru was younger he had told Inoichi to leave Akira be, but now, after years of watching his friend battle demons he never allowed anyone else to see, Shikamaru was having second thoughts.

What was the harm in it if it helped Akira get better?

When Akira leaves, when Shikamaru lets Akira leaves, he makes a mental note to talk to Inoichi and his father.

* * *

To say Inoichi is surprised when Shikamaru comes to him asking after Akira is an understatement.

"Why are you are asking?" Inoichi asks curiously, "It's not like I can tell you anything."

"Akira is troublesome," Shikamaru shrugs, "I want to help him that's all."

Inoichi can understand wanting to help a friend, so he doesn't pry even as he understands what Shikamaru is asking of him.

"You want me to mind-walk him." It isn't a question.

"I do," Shikamaru admits, "I'm sick of seeing him suffer."

"You told me before he would come to me on his own."

"I was wrong."

* * *

Akira thinks he's doing a fine job of avoiding Inoichi until a shadow grabs _his_ shadow and suddenly he's moving toward the Yamanaka Clan Compound.

He knows there's a Nara involved and curses them all to high heaven as he is forced to walk into Inoichi's house. Into a room he's only seen Sasuke come out of once.

It's the room Inoichi uses for mind-walks. Suddenly, Akira wants to run, to flee as far as he can because this can't be happening.

But it is, Akira's hand lands on the door handle and he wants to die. To disappear. He doesn't, instead he enters the room and the Shadow Technique holds.

Akira knows the chakra signatures around him, can recognize Gai, Shikaku, and Inoichi. It's not surprising that they would be there, they are the ones who teamed up on him when he activated the second tomoe of the Sharingan. What's surprising is that he can feel Shikamaru's chakra to his left just out of sight.

A sense of betrayal settles over Akira like a wave. Akira knows Shikamaru had been worried about him, but to stoop this low? To ask Inoichi to do the one thing Akira feared beyond anything else?

That was betrayal, and it hurt so much more because it was Shikamaru's doing.

Akira would say something, but his tongue has tied itself into knots so he settles for a glare at the eldest Nara.

Shikaku sighs.

"I'm not releasing the jutsu you know," Shikaku says, "Not until Inoichi has done what he needs to do."

"Fuck off," Akira says in an act of white hot anger, "Fuck off."

None of the adults in the room look impressed.

At the moment, Akira doesn't care what Shikamaru thinks.

Inoichi sighs and makes a hand sign.

Akira's world goes dark.

* * *

Akira's mind is what Inoichi would call an organized mess. At first glance the office he lands in looks organized, it looks at though everything is in its proper place, upon closer inspection however, it's revealed that nothing has a place and everything is indeed a mess.

Inoichi has no idea where to start. He sifts through emotions, realizes that for all his gentleness Akira also harbours a great deal of rage. That for all he is a good shinobi and sensei he loves too much and and is too loyal to those he loves.

Everything seems to go smoothly while Inoichi sifts through Akira's emotions. It's when he tries to enter Akira's memories does it change. Suddenly, the office is gone, replaced with buildings that scrape the sky and cars and trucks moving past him at speeds only shinobi could match.

Inoichi is awed. This can't be a memory, he thinks, despite the vivid detail that says otherwise, It can't be.

So caught up in his own thoughts, Inoichi doesn't notice the punch coming until it's too late. A fist flies at him and when he regains his senses it's too Akira standing in front of him with his arm raised.

"Get out," Akira hisses, and Inoichi notes a hint of desperation in his voice, "Leave!"

"Not until you show me what I need to see," Inoichi says, hard and firm, he wouldn't be backing down anytime soon.

In a fight, Inoichi would win, for all that Akira was talented he was just a chunin and Inoichi was a jounin, had fought in wars. Compared to him, Akira was inexperienced.

Akira knows this, Inoichi can tell, yet from the look in his eyes it seems he has something planned.

Inoichi isn't sure he's going to like it.

* * *

Akira has a plan.

It's a shitty plan, but it's the only way he can think of that will get Inoichi to back off. Inoichi came for his memories didn't he?

Akira might as well show them to him. So he does, he shows Inoichi his first life, leaving any mention of Naruto out, because though Inoichi was in his mind it was still Akira's mind they were in and Akira was master there. Akira showed Inoichi his sisters, the fights he got into, the life of crime he had led and the technology that rules the world.

He showed Inoichi his death. Akira showed him, what it felt like to die, what years of memories rushing into your head felt like, he showed Inoichi the massacre, what it felt like to come home to see the dead bodies of people you knew.

Most of all he showed Inoichi Itachi and the torture he had endured at Itachi's hands. He made Inoichi feel the despair, the rage, the sorrow. He made Inoichi see and feel everything until it was over.

Until Inoichi has to withdraw from Akira's mind.

Akira's short feeling of success is taken from him as the world suddenly snaps back into focus and he's left staring at Gai and Shikamaru who are helping Inoichi off the ground.

Inoichi is heaving, Akira should probably feel sorry for what he's done.

He doesn't.

Shikaku looks as though he thinks Akira is a threat and that gives Akira some twisted form of satisfaction.

Inoichi gasps as he stands, looking at Akira with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Gai demands looking at Akira, "What did you do?"

"He wanted my memories," Akira says, finding his voice, "He got them."

"You're not suppose to exist," Inoichi says,still catching his breath, "Reincarnation isn't suppose to be possible."

Silence reigns for moment before Shikaku turns to Inoichi.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm positive, the memories and emotions he fed me are too strong to be faked," Inoichi looks Akira in the eyes, "You should be impossible."

"Surprise," Akira says dryly, "I guess reincarnation is more likely than you think."

"Wait," Gai says, "You have to die in order to be reincarnated, are you telling us you died?"

Akira looks Gai dead in the eye.

"I died," Akira agrees and is almost regretful at the sorrow that crosses Gai's face.

"You were a criminal," Inoichi says.

"A reformed one."

"A criminal nonetheless," Inoichi says, his eyes narrowed, "What are your intentions toward the citizens of Konoha?"

Ah, Akira thinks, he had forgotten the fact that Inoichi had been the head of the TI department.

"Nothing," Akira answers truthfully, "I just want to protect those I care about."

"You don't aim to protect them?"

"If protecting them means I can continue to protect those I care about then I will."

Shikaku's eyes narrow, but he says nothing.

Silence comes once again.

This time it's broken by Shikamaru.

"Well," the younger Nara says, "I suppose it makes sense you were a criminal. After all, I'm pretty sure that teaching me to lockpick isn't an approved after school activity."

Shikaku raises a brow and is about to speak when Akira beats him to it.

"Go fuck yourself Shikamaru," he says, "You're the reason this happened anyway." A mindwalk could only be performed if someone close to the individual expressed worry about said individual or if the person that the mindwalk was going to be performed on consented.

Akira did not give his consent.

For his part, Shikamaru looks guilty.

"I thought you were having difficulty," he admits, "I thought this might help."

"You were wrong," Akira hisses out, "Wrong."

* * *

Admittedly, Shikamaru feels guilty for what he's done to Akira.

He likely shouldn't have gone to Inoichi, but Shikamaru had known something was wrong with Akira, that there was something Akira needed help dealing with. He had thought it was the Massacre, he was right, but he hadn't expect death or reincarnation to be included.

But there he is, standing next to Akira and watching his friend look so angry, hiss out words and admit to being the reincarnation of someone else is staggering.

Nothing Shikamaru had ever read could have prepared him for that.

Still, Akira is Akira, and is still one of Shikamaru's best friends. Even if the trust they had built was gone now.

Shikamaru would always view Akira as a friend.

* * *

Shikaku releases the jutsu holding Akira and isn't surprise when the kid bolts.

No one goes after him.

* * *

Akira reaches his house and promptly drags Sasuke out to train.

He goes hard on Sasuke, in turn, Sasuke goes hard on him. Akira still wins their spar, but the rush of white hot burning anger had subsided, if only a little.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks after they're done.

Akira grunts.

"Shikamaru told Inoichi to mindwalk me."

Akira can tell Sasuke's blood runs hot, hot with the anger Akira himself had felt when he had sensed Shikamaru's presence.

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke says.

Akira snorts a laugh.

"You won't," Akira disagrees,.

"He was suppose to be your friend," Sasuke says, his eyes narrowed, "He betrayed you."

"Doesn't mean you get to murder him," Akira says, "If anything it's me who gets to beat his ass."

"Do it well."

Akira grins, more wolfish than he would think.

"Of course."

* * *

Training the next day is when Kakashi announces that Team Seven could compete in the Chunin Exams if they wanted too.

Akira forces a smile at his team's excitement. He knows what's going to happen, knows that this could set Sasuke on a dark path and he refuses to allow that to happen. Which means he has to get stronger.

Vaguely, Akira wonders if he should go see Neji before he dismisses the thought, Neji would be around Gai and Akira didn't want to see his former sensei just yet.

He doesn't know if he'll ever forgive Gai or Shikamaru for what they did.

When Konohamaru shows up and Sakura and Naruto chase after him Akira leaves them to it. He knows Sasuke is following them, knows that they'll be fine. So he heads home, no detours, no stops to visit Shika, nothing like that.

Just straight home, straight to the kitchen, and straight to baking his feelings away.

He manages a cake and three batches of matcha white chocolate chip cookies before he's settled down enough to even talk to somebody.

It's just then, the door rings.

Akira goes to open, and finds Chouza on the other side.

Akira wonders if he should slam the door in Chouza's face.

Chouza doesn't let him, instead he pushes his way into the house and heads straight for the kitchen. Eyeing Akira's baking efforts critically.

"What type of cake is this?" he asks, eyeing Akira's angel food cake, "I don't think I've seen it before."

Akira shrugs.

"Sasuke and I call it angel food cake," he says, "Now why are you here?"

"Interesting name, it's a sponge cake right?"

"Yes," Akira says impatiently, "Now why are you here?"

"To tell you forgiveness is a good thing and not to blame Shikamaru for everything."

"Get out."

"Alright," Chouza says, "But remember what I said."

It's only later does Akira realize Chouza stole his angel food cake.

* * *

After supper, Sasuke tells him about his meeting with the Sand Siblings.

"They said they knew of you," Sasuke says, watching Akira with interested eyes.

Akira shrugs.

"I was in the Suna Chunin Exams," he says, "It wouldn't surprise me."

Sasuke lets out an irritated noise.

"The red one said he wanted to fight you."

Akira blinks, surprise.

"That's odd," he says.

Sasuke huffs.

"You're a supposed genius brother," Sasuke says, "Of course he'd want to fight you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he'd have to fight me first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulls out a chair and waits for the screams* so, how many of you saw a mindwalk coming? I mean, Akira wouldn't have been able to avoid it forever, and Shikamaru was Concerned and Trying to Be a Good Friend.
> 
> Unfortunately for Shika, Akira doesn't like therapy. At least it was on Akira's terms that Inoichi was shown his memories. That way not too much was given away. Also, tbh, i find mindwalks very creepy, as someone with a variety of mental illness and who has been in therapy for years, the idea of having someone look into my head is scary.
> 
> Also don't worry, Chunin Boyfriends are still going to happen, I just needed this to happen first so I could flesh out their relationship a bit more and let it grow before the Chunin Boyfriends become a thing. (Yes, we are getting closer to the Disney Ship. All aboard.) And this leads into another thing which involves Akira's training so...
> 
> Yeah this kinda had to happen. Whoops. And Umbra has been updated too! So if you want something less angst like head on over there and request something fluffy and I'll get to it today or tomorrow. (probably tomorrow because I stayed up all night writing this wow is it 5 am already?)
> 
> Also, who can guess Akira's summon? Because if you follow me on tumblr you might already know it but I want to know what your guys guesses are.


	23. Wires

Akira wishes he could say he was surprised when an ANBU operative appeared at in his room the morning after Inoichi invaded his mind. But he isn't, and so when the ANBU says that Akira is to report to the Hokage's office Akira simply nods.

He expected this, Inoichi had been the head of the Torture and Interrogation Department. There's no doubt in Akira's mind that Inoichi and Shikaku had went straight to the Hokage when they discovered that Akira has the memories of a completely different life. A life that Akira misses few aspects of. He misses his sisters of course, worries about how they got along without him, but there is little he can do. He can't bring himself back to life in that world, and would he really want to when he has Sasuke to look out for? When he has his team to watch over?

Akira doesn't know, but those are questions for later, right now he has a military leader to pacify, and he really doesn't want to think about what will happen if he can't convince the Hokage that he's not a threat.

He's sure he'll die if he can't convince them of his loyalty, that they'll cart him off to Torture and Interrogation and he'll never see his team or Sasuke again.

Akira doesn't want to think about what would happen to Sasuke if the Hokage has him killed. Doesn't want to think about how easy Sasuke is to manipulate when it comes to family.

He wonders if the blackmail Itachi threatened Danzo with in order to protect Sasuke extends to him. Wonders what Itachi would do if he learned one of his little brothers was killed on the order of the Hokage. A part of him grins in satisfaction at the thought of Itachi of all people seeking revenge for his death.

Itachi may chosen the wrong choice, Akira thinks, but Itachi is still his brother, and if it's anything the Uchiha clan knows well it's the thirst for revenge.

Don't get him wrong, he still wants Itachi dead for what he did to Sasuke, but if Akira dies first he'll feel better if he knows that someone avenged him and is looking after Sasuke.

Akira squares his shoulders, and body flickers into to the door that leads to the Hokage's office. He knocks once, a voice says to come in.

Akira opens the door and walks in.

He's only mildly surprised to see the other members of the council there, along with Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, and various other clan heads. It seems as though they are really taking Akira's reincarnation seriously.

Akira raises a brow at the Hokage's grim face and doesn't bother to bow.

"Uchiha Akira," Hiruzen Sarutobi says, his voice the texture of gravel as he address the people in the room, "I suppose you know why you're here."

Akira shoves his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

"I do."

Hiruzen takes a long drag of his pipe.

"However," Hiruzen says, "I'm afraid many others do not. Would you care to explain to the others why you are here." It isn't a question.

It's a demand and Akira almost twitches.

He never liked authority figures that had done nothing to earn his respect. Hiruzen, with how he let the village treat Naruto, definitely falls under the 'Authority Figure That Does Nothing to Earn Respect' category.

"Inoichi did a mindwalk on me yesterday," Akira says, keeping his voice toneless, "He found out that I have memories of a different life."

Murmurs of disbelief erupt in the room, Hiruzen silences them with a wave of his hand.

"Now that that is settled," Hiruzen says, "I believe we can continue. Inoichi, if you would describe what you found when you entered Akira's mind?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Inoichi says, "When I entered Uchiha Akira's mind at first I was unable to access his memories, it was as though he was trying to hide them from me. However, the deeper I got into his mind the stranger it became. There were buildings that appeared to be made out of metal that reached the sky and various types of vehicles such as trucks that we know exist in the Land of Snow. It appeared as though the entire cityscape ran on metal and electricity."

"After a brief altercation in his mind, Akira bombarded me with memories that took place in similar cityscape, in these memories he was known as 'Felix' and had already existed for over two decades. He looked vastly different from Akira and lived for some of his life as a criminal."

"During his last five years alive," Inoichi continues, "He reformed himself and managed to work his way up from the streets in order to provide for his siblings. Then he was hit by one of the vehicles I mentioned before and died."

"The world you describe sounds foreign," Hiruzen says, letting out a humming noise, "Was there any mention of any of the Land of Fire in his memories?"

"No, sir," Inoichi says, "In fact, there were no mentions of any shinobi or chakra at all."

"Is that even possible?" Danzo asks, "A world without shinobi? Without Chakra?"

"It's more likely than you think," Akira says, his words dry as the desert.

"How did you wage war then boy?" Danzo demands, "Who were your soldiers?"

"Civilians who underwent intensive training were our soldiers," Akira replies, "As for the fact we had no chakra, well, we made up for that in other ways."

"Such as," Hiruzen prompts.

"We had bombs that could deliver the devastation worse than that of the Kyuubi," Akira says, shrugging, "Science was our weapon. And we used it effectively."

There's silence in the room after Akira finishes speaking, each person in the room trying to wrap their minds around something that could be worse than the Kyuubi.

Finally Hiruzen breaks the silence.

"How many lives would those bombs take boy," he asks.

"Ten shot off in any direction, would killed around two billion people."

Inoichi splutters, "That's impossible."

Akira wears a grim smile, "It's the truth."

"Do you know how to make one?" Danzo asks, and Akira has no doubt that Danzo is would use such a bomb as leverage. He's never been so thankful that his dreams of being a physicist were squashed when he couldn't afford college.

"No," Akira says, and can't help but notice the flash of disappointment that enter Danzo's eyes, "And if I did, I wouldn't share that knowledge with you."

"You would deny Konoha a weapon?" Danzo demands.

"I would save lives by doing so," Akira counters, "My world was always on edge because of those bombs. This world is volatile enough without them."

"You're wise for your age," Hiruzen notes.

Akira snorts, "If we're counting my past life, technically I'm around Inoichi's age."

"Indeed," the Hokage sounds amused, "At any rate, I have one final question for you. Are you loyal to Konoha?"

"I'm loyal to her people," Akira says, Hiruzen raises an eyebrow.

"I see," Hiruzen says, "If that's the case, then I believe we are done here."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Uchiha Akira," Hiruzen says gravely, "I believe that your intentions are pure, and that you hold no ill will toward Konoha or it's citizens. As such, you may remain in the village." Hiruzen says it as though living in Konoha is a privilege and that Akira should be grateful that he's being allowed to stay.

Akira vaguely wonders if it's too late to take his team and Sasuke, commit treason, and run to Suna.

"However," Hiruzen continues, "I believe that it is in our best interest as a village to have you and your brother join an existing clan."

"You want to secure our loyalty by tying us to a clan we're not related to," Akira bristles in anger, "You want to ensure we're not a threat."

The tension in the room is suddenly so high you wouldn't be able to cut it with a knife. The clan heads begin talking all at once and Akira wants desperately to leave.

But he can't, because there are six ANBU hidden in the shadows that Akira can sense and probably more that he can't. Plus the fact that he's outclassed by all the shinobi in the room make it less likely he'd be able to escape without being caught.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Akira sighs. He doesn't want to join another clan, doesn't want to be used that way. Akira knows the Sharingan is powerful, is possibly one of the only people right now who know exactly how powerful it can be and he doesn't want that power to be used in the wrong hands. The clan heads are still talking, their voices getting louder as they try and figure out which clan is best suited for the young Uchiha's.

"Enough," Akira snaps, surprised when the talking settles down at his voice, "I'm not making a decision about anything until I talk to Sasuke."

The Hokage nods.

"That's a sensible idea," Hiruzen says, "This isn't a choice to be made lightly."

"I'm aware," Akira says, perhaps a bit too rudely, "Now if that's all?"

The Hokage nods, and Akira disappears in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Akira has no idea how he's supposed to explain that they are suppose to join, to become a branch of another clan, to Sasuke.

He has no idea how he's supposed to tell Sasuke that he's the reincarnation of a man from a different world. He has no idea how he's supposed to do any of this. Three days ago he would have gone to Shikamaru for help but now-

Now Akira would rather fight Shikamaru than go to him for advice.

Throwing himself face first down onto his bed, Akira groans into his pillow. Thankful that Kakashi was training their team today, and while Akira should make an appearance it was mandatory.

So Akira stayed in his room, and plotted.

* * *

When Sasuke arrives home, Akira is waiting for him.

"Big brother," Akira says, chewing his lips, and Sasuke knows that something is wrong, "We need to talk."

Sasuke, battling feelings of concern for his brother nods.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sasuke asks.

"Big brother," Akira says, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Sasuke pauses, what does that have to do with anything?

He voices his thought out loud.

Akira looks even more nervous now.

"Do you remember," Akira begins, "How I told you that Inoichi mindwalked me yesterday?"

"Yes," Sasuke says, "What of it?"

"Well," Akira says, "He found the memories I have of a past life."

Sasuke's world seems to stop for a moment. The Sharingan flares to life. The being in front of Sasuke is his brother, there is no genjutsu that could fool the Sharingan and yet-

Yet what Akira is saying should be impossible. It can't be true, it can't be true because that would mean that his little brother had died once before. Was Akira really Sasuke's brother if he had memories of a different life?

"Did you know before hand?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes," Akira says, his voice soft, "But Sasuke you must understand, I only kept this from you because I thought I was protecting you. Because I thought that people would think I was crazy and I didn't want to lose you."

"How long have you known?"

Akira pauses then:

"Since I activated my Sharingan."

"It's been years," Sasuke hisses, feeling betrayed "Years and you haven't told me."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"The truth."

"I told you already," Akira snaps, "I couldn't have told you the truth. What would you have thought of me if I had?"

Sasuke stays silent, he has no answer for that. But the feeling of betrayal in his chest won't go away and a part of him doesn't believe in what Akira just told him despite his gut saying that Akira had just told him the truth.

"I'm going to find Inoichi," Sasuke says, turning to leave.

"Sasuke please-"

The door slams shut behind him.

* * *

Inoichi is only vaguely surprised to find Sasuke banging on his door.

"Is it true?" Sasuke demands as soon as Inoichi opens the door, "Is it true?"

Inoichi raises an eyebrow, "I assume you're talking about Akira's reincarnation? Because yes, everything about that is true."

Sasuke looks as though he wants to curse,

Instead he body flickers away.

* * *

"The Hokage wants us to become a branch of a different clan you know," Akira says when Sasuke returns hours later, "It has to do with ensuring that we remain loyal to Konoha. To ensure I'm not going to betray it."

Sasuke makes an angry noise in return.

"What you said was true," Sasuke says after a moment of silence, "Inoichi confirmed it. Did you not trust me enough to tell me?"

"I trust you," Akira says, a little desperately, "I thought it'd be easier for everyone if I kept it a secret. I guess I was wrong."

"You were," Sasuke says, "Now do we have to join another clan?" Sasuke has always been proud to be an Uchiha. Prouder than Akira has ever been, the idea of joining another clan must have really grated on his nerves.

"I could always leave-"

"No," Sasuke says, narrowing his eyes, "You're not leaving." _You're not leaving me_ , goes unsaid. _You leave and I will follow_ , goes unsaid.

"Then we have to join another clan. We'll still be Uchiha, just with another name added."

"Hatake," Sasuke says, "Kakashi already has the Sharingan, he's the only one we can be sure of that won't want us solely for our eyes."

Sasuke has valid points, Akira admits, and, truth be told, Akira isn't opposed to joining the Hatake Clan either.

"We'll have to ask Kakashi later."

Akira can tell that Sasuke is still angry and feels the need to apologize.

"Brother," Akira says, and smiles sadly when Sasuke tenses, "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was an exhausting chapter to write. Then again, I started it at midnight and didn't finish it till three am so . that might be why. But anyway! Here are the promised clan politics! I was going to stick some Chunin Exam stuff in this chapter but I am too tired to do that so the next chapter will wind up with the beginnings of the Chunin Exams.
> 
> As for the one person that guessed wolves for Akira's summon, you would be correct! He's going to have wolves and a bird of some sort while Sasuke is going to have cats and Hawks. And if you think they are going to get into squabbles over Sasuke's cats trying to eat Akira's birds then you are correct as well!
> 
> Basically, all of team seven is getting two summons, I just have to figure out Sakura's and Naruto's. .
> 
> Anyway, Sasuke feels betrayed, there is drama, Danzo is a powerhungry dick, and the Hokage tries to keep his village safe because Akira is an unknown and he Does Not Like that. I mean, you couldn't have thought that Inoichi was going to keep it a secret and not tell the Hokage. Or that the Hokage wouldn't have wanted people to keep tabs on Akira. Like really.
> 
> Anyway, I love you all! Thanks for reviewing!


	24. We Are

Asking Kakashi to accept them into his clan starts with Sasuke writing an overly long, formal, letter. Akira is the one to deliver it, he bows when Kakashi opens the door and places the letter into the jounin's hands.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and Akira gives him the most shit-eating smile he can manage before using the body flicker technique to escape.

Akira really hates clan politics.

He begins to hate clan politics even more when Shikamaru shows up at the door to Akira's house with an overly long, overly formal, letter from his father.

By now he knows what Shikamaru feels like without even expanding his senses. Shikamaru feels like clean earth, like dewy grass, and the breathtaking view of the mountains.

Akira resolves not to open the door.

That resolves shatters the second time the doorbell rings. It's not that he wants to see Shikamaru, it's that he wants to let his former best-friend know how much they had hurt him.

Akira opens the door, three tomoe spinning in his eyes, and glares at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru flinches.

Akira almost smirks.

"What is it?" Akira says, his voice deliberately harsh, "What do you want?"

Shikamaru shifts awkwardly, as though he knows he's done something wrong. For a moment Akira thinks he catches something like longing flash through Shikamaru's eyes before it's hidden again.

"My father," Shikamaru says, his voice close to pleading, "He said to deliver this to you, to ask you to consider becoming a branch of the Nara Clan."

Akira snorts, his eyes never leaving Shikamaru's face to dart down and look at the scroll in the other boys hands.

"Tell your father 'no'" Akira says, "Tell him that we already made up our mind."

"We?" Shikamaru echoes.

"You didn't think I'd leave Sasuke out in the cold did you?" Akira asks, raising an eyebrow, "Some of us tell others what we're planning in case there are any objections to it."

"Listen Akira-" Shikamaru begins to try and explain himself.

Akira isn't having any of it.

"Stop," Akira hisses through clenched teeth, "Save it for someone who cares."

"You do."

Akira doesn't want to tell Shikamaru that he's right. That Akira wants to know the reason why Shikamaru would betray him like that. That he wants to know how Shikamaru could break his trust so easily. Akira had thought that he and Shikamaru had something special. Had once even entertained the thought of what a future would look like beside Shikamaru's side as one of his best-friends.

None of that matters anymore though, Akira has to push aside his anger and hurt and sadness at Shikamaru's betrayal and work for something else. He has to work to protect his family, to protect Sasuke, his brother who has been through so much. His brother would stayed by his side despite his own anger at Akira for keeping his rebirth a secret from him.

"No," Akira says, keeping his voice flat and watching the hurt flash across Shikamaru's face, "I don't."

He shuts the door in Shikamaru's face.

* * *

Later when Akira goes out to train he finds the scroll that Shikamaru had come with on the doorstep.

Akira takes it to the training grounds with him, and watches in satisfaction as it burns along with a few trees.

The Grand Fireball Jutsu has more than one use after all.

* * *

The next day Neji shows up with a scroll from Hisashi.

Akira decidedly does not slam the door in Neji's face.

Instead he invites the Hyuuga in for tea.

Neji raises an eyebrow at Akira's hospitality.

"This isn't what I was told to expect," he tells Akira as he finishes off the lemon ginger tea Akira had given him, "The Nara told me to be cautious."

Akira doesn't bother to hide his snort. This is Neji after all, Neji who has broken his leg and seen

Akira delving too deep into his thoughts to properly fight.

Neji, Akira decides, is not like Shikamaru.

Neji is calm, rational, full of anger at those who look down at him.

Neji can stay.

"I'm not on good terms with the Nara right now," Akira says dryly, at the way Neji's eyebrow continues to rise, Akira continues to explain, "Shikamaru had Inoichi mindwalk me."

"Without your permission?"

"Indeed."

Neji frowns, tight-lipped.

"I suppose that is why Hisashi sent me then, whatever was discovered during your mindwalk must have been shared with the clan heads."

"It was," Akira agrees, and debates whether or not to share the news of his rebirth with Neji,"I suppose you're here to give me the Hyuuga's proposal then?"

"I am," Neji confirms, handing over the scroll, "If you become part of the Hyuuga Clan you and your brother would be branch members."

"I thought as much," Akira says, "Tell Hisashi no." It doesn't take a genius to tell what Sasuke's reaction to the Hyuuga's proposal would be. Akira feels confident in speaking for him.

Neji looks relieved at that, and to Akira's surprise, he reaches out and squeezes Akira's hands.

"Thank you," Neji says, his tone almost soft, "I do not think that you would be happy as a branch member."

"I wouldn't be," Akira says, his voice softer than Neji's, "Neither would Sasuke."

They discuss lighter things after that, such as missions gone wrong and the newest books on the market.

Akira walks Neji to the door with a smile.

* * *

When Kakashi arrives at the Uchiha Compound it's with his summons.

Both Akira and Sasuke raise their eyebrows.

"You know," Kakashi says, gesturing to their faces, "It's easy to forget you two are twins. Then you do stuff like that."

"Do you have an answer for us?" Sasuke asks as politely as a traumatized thirteen year old can.

Kakashi suddenly becomes serious.

"Let's take this inside shall we?"

* * *

Inside Sasuke's and Akira's house it's tense.

"So," Kakashi begins, petting Pakkun like a super villain from one of those old movies Akira used to like in his old life, "I guess I should start by telling you that the Hatake Clan isn't officially a clan anymore."

"The definition of a clan is three or more shinobi sharing culture and techniques," Sasuke replies bluntly, "If you agree to accept our proposal then, by all rights, it will be a clan again."

Kakashi stares at Sasuke a moment, his visible eye narrowed.

"I suppose you think that the influence that comes with being a proper clan would be enough to convince me to agree," Kakashi says, his voice stern, "But it's not, I need to know why you are doing this. I know you've already received offers from the Nara and Hyuuga. I need to know why you picked my clan out of all the others."

"We trust you," Akira says, his voice calm even as his grip on his cup tightens, "We trust you enough to believe that you won't use us for the Sharingan. If you wish to look at it practically," Akira continues his stare unwavering as he meets Kakashi's eyes and shoulders tense, "We figure that because you already have a Sharingan, you're the safest bet. After all, why would you steal our eyes, or try to use us to create a new kekki genkai, when you already have a Sharingan and the Hatake Clan has no known kekki genkai?"

Sasuke looks annoyed that their thoughts were shared so openly, but Akira has worked with Kakashi long enough to know that honesty is the best way to get him to do something.

Kakashi looks like he accepts Akira's explanation. Which makes the next question so unsettling.

"Sasuke, why do you, personally, want to join?"

Sasuke tenses, as though he hadn't been expecting to be asked that. Akira shifts awkwardly, he has no idea what his twins answer will be. Doesn't know if Sasuke will fuck this up for them or if what he says will be the tip of the iceberg and land them as branch members of the Hatake Clan.

"I want my brother to be safe," Sasuke says, frowning, "I don't care for the Hyuuga. And I don't trust the Nara after what they've done. Same goes for any clans that are affiliated with them." I trust you with his safety, is what goes unsaid.

Akira is fairly certain Kakashi catches it anyway because something in his face seems pleased.

"And you Akira?" Kakashi asks, turning his attention to the younger twin, "Why do you want to join?"

"I don't want my brother to be put in danger," Akira says, after a moment of weighing his answers, "And with what people now know, I cannot be certain how long it will be until someone decides I've outlived my usefulness. I want to know there is someone I can trust that will care for him if something ever happens to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Sasuke says, his tone sharp.

Akira gives him a sad smile, and says nothing.

Kakashi makes a noise, considering his answer.

Pakkun snorts and jumps out of Kakashi's arms and onto the ground.

"Just tell them your answer already," the pug says, "We haven't got all day."

There's a sound of agreement from the other summons, and Kakashi looks mildly amused by their antics.

"Alright, alright," Kakashi says, raising his hands in defeat and for a moment the severity of the situation is gone, "I'll tell them."

The tense atmosphere comes back full force.

"Before I tell you my answer, you need to know that if I accept you into my clan we'll be family," seeing the slight confusion cross both brothers faces Kakashi continues, "The Hatake Clan never had branch members, I refuse to be the one that installs an outdated system into my clan."

The last sentence catches both Akira's and Sasuke's attention.

"Does that mean you accept us into your clan?" Sasuke asks, blunt and to the point as ever.

"It does," Kakashi says and Akira swears he's smirking as Pakkun climbs up onto Sasuke's lap, "But as I said, you will not be a branch of the Hatake Clan, you will be members of the main family. My family, as such should anything happen to me the Hatake land and titles will fall to the two of you to do whatever you want with. Sasuke," here he looks at Sasuke, an intense look in his eye, "As the head of the Uchiha Clan I have a very important question to ask you. Do you want to merge our clans?"

Akira risks a glance at Sasuke, he seems just as surprised at the question as Akira is. By merging their clans together they would keep almost all of the benefits they had as an independent clan. Sasuke would have a seat with Kakashi among the Clan Heads, all their land and finances would still be theirs with the addition of the Hatake name placed on them though Kakashi would be unable to do anything to them without their agreement and vice versa for the land and finances Kakashi had.

More importantly Akira thinks, is that Kakashi wouldn't be able to make decisions about them without first consulting the other twin or the twin the decision was being made about. They would have their independence.

It is a generous offer.

It's an offer Sasuke doesn't refuse.

"Yes," comes the answer after a pause, "We would like that."

Kakashi smiles.

"Of course you would."

* * *

When Kakashi and his summons leave, the atmosphere in the goes from tense to tired.

Sasuke rubs his temples. Akira pours both of them another cup of tea.

Setting the teapot down, Akira takes a sip from his glass and lets exhaustion seep into his bones.

Sasuke looks at him for a moment, a considering look in his dark eyes.

Then, as Akira sets his cup down on the table, Sasuke leans heavily on him.

"The things I do for you," Sasuke mutters into Akiras shoulder.

Akira laughs and it's strained.

"You know I would do anything for you," Akira says, raising the arm closest to Sasuke and pulling him into a one armed hug, "Anything."

"We're twins," Sasuke says, "We're suppose to do anything for each other."  _We're still brothers right?_  goes unsaid, but Akira can read Sasuke like an open book and he knows.

"Sasuke," Akira's voice is soft and reassuring, "No matter what happened, or what will happen, you'll always be my brother."

Akira doesn't know what good his words will do, knows that Sasuke still harbours resentment over not being told about Akiras rebirth. Akira knows that it will take time to build up that trust again, but with Sasuke close to him it feels like a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door* i'M BACK BIHH
> 
> anyway have 2k of clan politics and kakashi and emotionally stunted people being themselves.
> 
> also pakkun.


	25. Lost Boy

There are three days until the Chunin Exams officially commence and so far rather than helping his brother train Akira has been signing papers as a witness to the merging of the Hatake and Uchiha Clans.

Akira really fucking hates clan politics.

The news that the last of the Uchiha had decided to merge clans with the only other Sharingan user in the village had been met with various reactions. Some of them nodded in approval, the last Sharingan users banding together made sense after all. Those that had offered the Uchiha a place in their own clans seemed a bit miffed, though with Shikaku it was hard to tell. When Kakashi, Sasuke and Akira had present their decision before the Clan Heads and the Council Shikaku had narrowed his eyes as though deep in thought.

Akira met his gaze and hadn't been the first to look away.

Sasuke had caught the exchange, and hid a smirk behind that oversized collar of his.

Anyway, there had been no outright objections to the merging of the Hatake and Uchiha Clans, which Akira was grateful for because he didn't know how long he could stand in Danzo's presence without setting the old man on fire.

Back in the present, Akira is in the village market, doing his best to avoid the members of other clans and picking out the ingredients he needs to make homemade spaghetti.

He figures he owes it to Sasuke after all that his brother is doing for him.

He has the tomatoes, basil, and oregano in a basket that hangs on his arm. The ingredients for homemade spaghetti noodles are there as well. It had taken Akira a while to figure out how to make a machine that delivered the kind of noodles he was looking for but it had been worth the time and effort it took to make. He now had his favorite food at his disposal and it was wonderful.

The fact that Sasuke enjoyed it too was a bonus.

Akira lets out a hum as he browses the different spices on display in one of the stands, they're nearly out of cinnamon, and while Akira knows Kakashi doesn't like sweet things he also wants to make a dessert that everyone can enjoy.

Rice pudding it is.

Akira pays the vendor for the cinnamon and drops it in next to the fresh produce in his basket. He thanks the man and is on his way back home when someone falls in step beside him.

Akira glances at the man next to him out of the corner of his eye, and wishes he could be surprised that it's Chouza.

"Can I help you?" Akira asks, his face a neutral mask of pleasantness, and then, after a moment, "I would also like the plate you took when you stole my cake back, please."

It was a good cake, one of Akira's favorites. It had been made with a recipe that had been passed down through Akira's old family for generations.

It also happened to be angel food cake and, well, Akira loves angel food cake.

Chouza laughs, a deep, boisterous thing from deep in his throat.

"I'll get you your plate back," Chouza agrees, "As long as you give me the recipe for that cake I stole. It was delicious."

Akira narrows his eyes.

"Why should I give a cake stealer anything?" he questions; not just because Chouza stole the cake but because Chouza is friends with the two people involved in forcibly mindwalking him.

The implication does not go over Chouza's head.

"I may be their friend but that does not mean I agree with what they did," Akira is about to point out that it was Chouza that suggested that Akira forgive Shikamaru when the larger man continues, "I only suggested that you forgive Shikamaru because he misses you and, I think, that you miss him too."

Akira opens his mouth to deny it before it clicks shut again under Chouza's knowing gaze. Akira does miss Shikamaru, finds his feet often heading towards the areas he and Shikamaru had decided where the best cloud watching spots when Akira is needs to calm down. Akira misses curling up next to Shikamaru while Shikamaru cloud watches and Akira reads.

Akira misses Shikamaru.

That does not mean he forgives him, or that he is quite so willing to trust him again.

Chouza seems to know this and does not press further.

"What I really want to know," Chouza breaks the silence by continuing their previous conversation as if nothing had happened, "Is what it would take for you to go into business with us."

Akira blinks.

He had not been expecting that.

His confusion must show on his face because Chouza chuckles.

"We would have to test out more of your recipes, of course," he says, "But if they're anything like that cake I can't see a problem with it."

The wheels in Akira's head slowly begin to turn.

"You want me," came the response, "To provide your restaurants with recipes?"

"Dessert recipes of course!" Chouza says, "We might take some of your savoury dishes too once we try them."

Akira narrows his eyes, accepting a business proposition with the Akimichi would expands his own clan's area of influence. It would also mean more money for them, and being associated with the Akimichi's in such a way would be beneficial to say the least. It would build trust with the other clans, something that they needed.

Akira sighs.

"Alright," he agrees, and pretends not to see how Chouza lights up or the calculating look in his eye. "But I won't sign anything until I know how evenly the royalties are going to be split."

"Fifty-fifty of course," Chouza says evenly.

That seems too generous.

"And what of the workers?" Akira challenges, knowing that the street is no place for this conversation and yet enjoying how the attention is on them as they walk past shops and businesses, "Will they be paid fairly?"

"They will be paid as all of our businesses are," Chouza says, and Akira knows that Akimichi employees are paid well enough but living in Konoha is expensive. Well enough, is barely well enough in Konoha.

His former sisters didn't call him a 'bleeding heart hippie' for nothing.

"Take ten percent off my share and give it to the employees," Akira decides, and takes no small amount of joy in how Chouza's jaw hits the ground, "No disrespect to you Akimichi-sama, but no employee using my recipes will be forced to chose between their food and heating bills."

"That's very generous of you," Chouza says.

Akira gives him a sad smile.

"Before this-" Akira gestures to the world around them and lowers his voice so only Chouza can hear, "-I had two younger siblings to feed. There were days we went with hardly any food because it winter and almost starving to death was better than dying of cold," Akira stops and looks Chouza in the eye, "I will not let that happen to any other person if I can help it."

It's a risky move telling Chouza about his past life, but Akira knows that any information he tells Chouza will be sent back to Inoichi and Shikaku. The whole, be my business partner thing, really just an excuse to bring Akira closer and to spy on him.

Sometimes, Akira wonders if Shikaku is really considered a genius or if he's slipping up on purpose.

Perhaps he's playing up the victim card a bit but members of Konoha's clans are born into wealth. They don't have to worry about keeping their kids or siblings warm, about how they're going to get the next meal on the table. As Felix, Akira had to worry about all of that, it's part of the reason he became a criminal.

It was his sisters that dragged his bloodied ass out in the end. Each yelling at him until they began to sob about how he was endangering himself and how they didn't know what they would do without him.

Felix, Akira, had changed his ways fairly quickly after that. Even if he had to use his less than legal forging skills to create new identities for his sisters and him.

Chouza looks shocked at the admission, and Akira gives him one last smile.

"I'll have a plate of samples ready by Sunday," Akira tells him, and slips through the gates into the Uchiha Compound, "Good day, Akimichi-sama."

* * *

Akira spends the rest of the night writing down recipes for a variety of tarts, cakes, pies, and cookies.

He thinks that the lemon shortbread cookies he used to make for Christmas every year will be a hit. Then, pushing the urge to make said cookies out of his thoughts, he shuts the notebook he wrote down the recipes in leaves it on the kitchen table and begins to make dinner.

Kakashi and Sasuke arrives just as Akira finishes plating. Sasuke immediately takes a plate and sits down at the table.

Akira looks at Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi eyes the dish with distrust.

Akira feels insulted.

"Are you questioning my cooking abilities Kakashi?" Akira asks, a smile that could send shivers down a grown man's spine on his lips.

Kakashi eye closes in a smile.

"Of course not Aki-chan!" Kakashi says, waving his hands dismissively, "After all, I eat the food you bring me for lunch don't I?"

It was true, Kakashi did eat what Akira brought him for lunch when Akira had realized that Kakashi wasn't eating enough for someone who burned as many calories as he did. But those foods had been more, traditional.

Spaghetti would be a new experience for the jounin.

"Then you won't mind trying this dish now would you?" Akira says, smile still in place.

Kakashi eyes Akira, looks back at the dish, then eyes Akira again.

He sighs and grabs his plate.

"The things I do for teammates," he mutters under his breath.

Akira's smile widens.

Kakashi takes bit so quickly that neither of the twins, not even Sasuke who was watching with his Sharingan, could see what lay behind his mask.

Akira eyes Kakashi, the man is oddly silent.

"Well," Akira presses.

"It's good," Kakashi says, confusion in his tone, "It's seems sloppy but it's, good."

Akira's smile brightens the room.

"Good," he chirps, "I do hope you're up for testing more of my savory dishes. I need a taste tester and you just volunteered!"

Kakashi blinks.

"Oh," Akira adds as an afterthought, "I'm also going into business with the Akimichi Clan. They want some of my recipes and are willing to let me oversee some of the management of the restaurants. The share will be split evenly enough, I did tell Chouza to take ten percent off of my share to help pay the workers." Akira pauses, "Though because we are a proper clan now and not just remnants of one ten percent of what I earn in this business venture will go to the clan coffers as per clan regulations. So I'll be making around thirty percent profit, which is fair enough I think."

Kakashi blinks again.

"Well," Sasuke says, "You did your research."

Kakashi stares.

"We've only been a clan officially for a week," he says, his voice flat, "How are you already making alliances?"

Akira stares at him.

"Ino-Shika-Cho want to keep an eye on me," Akira says, "I might as well use that to our advantage."

* * *

Three days pass

The Chunin Exams begin.

Akira isn't worried about his team passing the written portion. He knows they will. Even without the knowledge of what is going to happen he has enough faith in his team to believe they will pass.

He tells them that he has faith in them. That he's proud of all they've accomplished and smiles at them before saying good bye and disappearing as soon as he senses Rock Lee in the distance.

He manages to avoid Lee.

He doesn't manage to avoid Gai.

Gai finds him at Team Seven's usual training ground. Akira is on the ground, sitting cross legged with his hands on his knees. He's practicing building up the walls, shields that protect him from the worst that chakra sensitivity has to offer.

He's been practicing on and off since Wave. He's getting better at it, but his shields need to be perfect if he encounters Orochimaru.

He can't let himself sense anything, if he wants to have a chance against the snake bastard.

Akira thinks of Orochimaru, of how much power that one man holds, and can't suppress a shiver. Orochimaru is powerful, could kill Akira with a gesture, Akira wouldn't care normally but Orochimaru is going to go after Sasuke.

Akira isn't going to allow that.

Akira can't allow that. Sasuke and their team are the only things Akira has left that are valuable to him. Akira isn't going to let anything harm his team.

He thinks of the Forest of Death, and wonders if there is anything he can do to about what happens in it.

He can't think of a solution.

He hates it.

So lost in his thoughts, his shields already up and working, that he doesn't notice Gai approach until it's too late to leave.

"Gai," Akira says, letting his Sharingan spin to life as he opens his eye and stares up at the man in front of him, "What is it?"

Gai cracks a fragile smile.

"Can't a man visit his old student?" Gai's smile falls at unimpressed look he gets in return, "I came here to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," Akira says, it's a lie. He wants Gai back, wants to train with Gai and talk with Gai and listen to Gai's laughter.

Gai knows it's a lie too. He sighs, heavily, and begins to speak.

Akira closes his eyes and tries to ignore him.

"What we did," Gai begins, as though he's speaking through a block in his throat, "Was, well, it wasn't excusable. We thought we were doing the right thing. That we were going to help you. I can see that we did the opposite of that. That we reminded you of a time that you are trying to leave behind. I am sorry for that. I thought that since we had your best friends permission we had yours. I was wrong, we were wrong, we should have consulted you before trying to mindwalk you."

"Yes," Akira says quietly, ignoring the burning in his throat and the tears stinging his eyes, "You should have."

"Akira," Gai moves, and suddenly there is a hand on Akira's shoulder and Akira doesn't know what to do. He doesn't trust Gai, doesn't know if he can trust Gai, but he wants to forgive him. Wants to try and rebuild what they had before.

Gai has done so much for him. Akira owes Gai that at least.

"Akira," Gai says again, and his tone is gentle, as though he is about to cry as well, "I'm sorry."

Akira opens his eyes, Sharingan no longer present and lets tears fall. For the first time since he was betrayed by two of his most precious people Akira lets tears fall.

"So am I," Akira says, and suddenly he's sobbing and Gai is on the ground next to him pulling Akira into his arms and there are tears in Akira's hair and both of them are crying together.

Gai whispers apologies into Akira's hair and Akira just clings to him harder. He doesn't tell Gai it's okay, because it isn't, but Gai is like a brother, almost like a father, to Akira.

If anyone deserves a second chance, it's Gai, and Akira willingly gives it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SHOWS UP TEN MINUTES LATE WITH THE AKIMICHIS* all i wanted was for chouza to give akira his plate back but plot happens instead. NOBODY EXPECTS THE AKIMICHI INQUISTION. but for real, half of this is food politics. what the fuck my guys. when did i have world building headcanons about how expensive it is to live places and what you earn while working in a restaurant. what the fuck. is this what adulthood is.
> 
> AND, we find out that when you insult akiras cooking he literally becomes the knife emoji. *shrug*
> 
> also, that ending with gai. LET YOUR MORALLY GREY BOYS CRY GOSH DARN IT. LET A SUNSHINE BOY AND A MORALLY GREY BOY HUG IT THE FUCK OUT.
> 
> and chunin exams begin. i wonder who akira could meet next .
> 
> so uh, have a chapter, imma go work on other fics now i guess. *stares at the fics i need to update. laughs nervously*


	26. Applause

After his reconciliation with Gai, both Gai and Akira head back to pick up their respective teams.

Kakashi meets both of them at the doors and eyes them both.

"Good?" Kakashi asks, and Akira has a sneaking suspicion that Gai and Kakashi spoke before Gai had met up with Akira but he lets it slide.

"Yeah," Akira says, and feels lighter than he has in a while, "It's all good."

* * *

Naruto races out ahead of the rest of Team Seven and lets out a cheer as soon as he spots Kakashi and Akira. Gai had already left with his own team and promises of more joint team training and Akira isn't sure whether or not that's a good thing. Still, seeing Naruto so excited makes Akira smile as the blond races over.

"We passed!" Naruto shouts in glee, as soon as he reaches the spot where Akira and Kakashi stood waiting, "We passed!"

"I'm proud of you," Akira says, a smile on his face, despite the uneasiness that grows in his gut.

Tomorrow his team will venture into the Forest of Death.

Tomorrow his team will face Orochimaru. God, does Akira wish he could be in that forest with them. Wishes that he was one of the exam administrators, wishes that he could do something.

But he can't, he can't do anything, and it's terrifying. The need to protect his brother is overwhelming, and, God, it's tempting to say fuck it and try to sneak into the Forest of Death anyway.

But he can't, the Forest of Death will be locked up tighter than anything, and there is no way that Akira, at his current skill level would be able to find a way through.

Sasuke flashes Akira a worried look.

Akira shakes his head and offers him what Akira hopes is hopeful smile. In the background Naruto is rambling on about something while Kakashi pretends to be interested.

"Oh," Sakura says, interrupting whatever Naruto was rambling about, and clapping her hands together, "My parents wanted me to bring you guys over if we managed to pass the first part of the exam! Mom said that she would make dinner so, um, are you free tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cheers, "Dinner at Sakura's! This is gonna be great."

Sasuke makes a disinterested noise, Kakashi looks like he's going to make an excuse when Akira answers for the three of them.

"Kakashi, Sasuke and I would be glad to attend," Akira says, giving Kakashi a sharp look, "After all, I certainly don't feel like cooking tonight."

Sakura blinks.

"You cook Akira-sensei?" Sakura asks, and Akira has to pause to remember if he's ever told the rest of the team the reason behind Kakashi actually eating lunch.

"Ah, I guess I haven't told you guys," Akira says, suddenly sheepish, "I suppose I assumed that since Kakashi and Sasuke knew you two did too. I make Kakashi and Sasuke's lunches sometimes." Akira feels guilty he hasn't made any food for Naruto and Sakura.

He'll have to fix that.

"Next time we eat," Sakura says, suddenly serious, "We eat at your place."

Naruto nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Akira-sensei," he says, "It's not fair that Sasuke got to eat your cooking before I did."

"I'm his brother, idiot," Sasuke says.

Akira stifles a laugh, for a moment, his worries forgotten.

* * *

Dinner at Sakura's is, well, it's nice for lack of a better term.

The Haruno's are friendly, don't make any rude comments toward Naruto, and don't treat either Sasuke or Akira like glass, which, in Akira's book, put them a step above the rest of Konoha's retired shinobi.

"Ah," Mebuki says, during a lull in conversation, "Akira-sensei! Sakura has told me that you're the reason behind her deciding to take becoming a medic-nin seriously. I should thank you for that, I haven't seen her so serious about something in a while."

Akira ducks his head and fights off a blush, he isn't used to sudden compliments. Especially from people who apparently have nothing to gain from using them. Confused at the sudden announcement, Akira glances up at Mebuki and gives her a smile.

"I didn't really do anything," Akira says, shrugging, "Sakura is the one that came to me actually, all I did was go with her to the hospital for moral support," Akira blinks, suddenly realizing that with everything that has been going on he's been neglecting his students.

Guilt gnaws at him.

"Speaking of which, Sakura," Akira turns to address his only female student, "How have your medical studies been going?"

Sakura beams at him, clapping her hands excitedly, as though she's been waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Oh, Akira-sensei, it's been amazing," she says happily, "With the knowledge you gave me of human anatomy, poison and how to treat injuries without wasting chakra I've impressed the medics there. They say I have perfect chakra control and the best part is that we've already started on medical jutsu. I brought a fish back to life the other day."

Akira blinks, he knew Sakura would excel in this area but to see her so excited is, well, refreshing.

"Wow, Sakura!" Naruto exclaims, "That's so cool!"

Akira kicks Sasuke under the table when his brother says nothing.

"It is impressive," Sasuke says, glancing at Sakura.

"It is," Akira agrees, smiling again at Sakura, "You've learned the Mystical Palm Technique, then?"

Sakura flushes, then nods. The worry that had been in Akira's chest all night eases up a little, with Sakura's new medic training, perhaps things in the Forest of Death won't be as huge as a trainwreck as last time.

Kakashi laughs.

"Maa," he says, "Soon my little genin won't be little genin will they? Soon they'll be little chunin and all grown up."

"One would have thought that you would have grown up when you reached chunin," Akira says, moving his food out of the way as Kakashi goes to steal a piece of chicken.

Kakashi dramatically places a hand on his heart, still eyeing the piece of chicken on Akira's plate.

"Why, Aki-chan," he says, "You are so cruel."

"Someone has to keep you in line," Akira snarks back and shoves the piece of chicken in his mouth.

Kakashi visibly deflates.

Both of Sakura's parents laugh.

Akira can't help the grin that spreads across his face.

* * *

The next day, Akira forces himself to let go of his team. To not take them away somewhere safe and keep them there like he wants to. He forces himself to smile as Naruto and Sakura wave goodbye as they walk away and is glad that Kakashi is the only one around to see how strained it is.

"They're going to be fine you know," Kakashi says, putting his book away, "You were."

"I was different," Akira says, biting his lip, "None of them are a sensor. They don't have that advantage going in."

"They'll be fine," Kakashi repeats, this time sounding like he wants to reassure himself as well.

"Still," Akira says, "I have a bad feeling."

* * *

Orochimaru stares at the Uchiha in the Chunin Exam and considers. He has options he knows, he could go after Sasuke, and there is so much potential there. So much anger and hatred that Orochimaru can use to his advantage. But there is also his twin to consider.

Akira. A chunin already at thirteen and the only reason he wasn't one sooner was because his former sensei, Gai if Orochimaru remembers correctly, held him back. A prodigy, some Konoha shinobi whisper, one that could rival Itachi.

Orochimaru would love to see what Akira could become under his tutelage, would love to see that poisonous flower bloom and devour any of those who tried to come near. He thinks of what the twins could turn into, separately and together and comes to a choice.

Akira's chakra sensitivity is unfortunate, but with training he can learn to overcome it, and if the psych reports are anything to go by, Akira would do anything for his brother.

Akira, Orochimaru thinks, would do anything for Orochimaru as long as Orochimaru wore his brothers face.

He plans to take Sasuke as his next vessel, then once that boy's body can no longer contain him, he'll take Akira's.

In the meantime, he'll have Akira as a puppet on a string. Under his thumb and thriving in the chaos they can sow together.

It's a perfect plan.

* * *

Akira doesn't know what time Orochimaru will attack his team, and it's killing him. He knows Kakashi and the others chalk it up to stress, to the worry Akira is so clearly displaying about his students. Why wouldn't they? It's not like they know what Akira does.

"You should stop fidgeting," Asuma says, from his place beside Akira, Akira doesn't know why he's there but thinks it might have something to do with Shikamaru, "Your team will be fine."

Akira opens his mouth to speak. What comes out instead is a gasp as he suddenly feels a terrifying pressure in the distance, it's far away enough that no one else would notice it but close enough that Akira feels like he's drowning in it. It's chakra, dark and thick and far more terrifying than Zabuza would ever be, it feels like it's choking him, spurring every dark thought he's ever had to life and Akira feels like he's dying.

Without realizing it, his hands have gone to his throat, they claw and break skin and Akira doesn't recognize it.

He's lucid enough to see Asuma's alarmed look, hear him call for Kakashi.

"Someone's in the forest," Akira manages to get out, desperate to tell somebody, even if that someone is Asuma, "Someone dark."

"A genin?" Asuma asks, but even his tone is doubtful.

Akira shakes his head just as the chakra becomes stronger. Asuma's eyes widen and Akira knows in that moment Asuma can feel it too.

"Not a genin," is the last thing Akira says before collapsing into Kakashi's arms.

* * *

Sasuke is pissed. First, they lose Naruto, then he loses Sakura, then when the three of them finally meet up again, they get attacked by a snake fucker with a monstrous amount of chakra that had been kept hidden up until he revealed himself and the snake fucker isn't even trying.

Sasuke is, at the very least, not having a good day.

Cursing as the snake fucker, and Sasuke should really learn his name, throws another jutsu at him and Sasuke manages to avoid being fired just in time he can't help but wonder why the snake fucker seems to be so intent on him. His teammates are treated like annoying flies, but the snake fucker seems to be intent on playing with Sasuke.

Sasuke wonders if it's for his eyes.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, Sharingan spinning and launches a volley of kunai at the snake fucker.

The snake fucker laughs and dodges.

"My, what a disappointment Sasuke," the snake fucker says, his voice feels like the silme Akira used to play with when the two of them were kids, "Perhaps I should have gone after Akira instead."

Sasuke's blood freezes in his veins. Akira is his little brother, his brother who for all his acting is still as delicate as a newly blossomed flower, his brother who is the only family Sasuke has left. Sasuke would be damned before he let anyone like the shinobi in front of him near Akira.

"Akira has nothing to do with this," Sasuke snaps, "Leave him out of this."

"Did I hit a sore spot?" the bastard says, and Sasuke wishes that Naruto and Sakura would hurry up and finish whatever they were doing so they could find a way to escape, "Shame that I can't leave him out of this. After all, he can't say no to you can he? If I kidnapped you do you think he'd come? It'd be nice to have two Uchiha in my service."

"Over my dead body," Sasuke hisses. He won't be used so some bastard can manipulate Akira, he won't.

The bastard laughs.

"You're no use to me dead, boy," he says, "Though, I wonder how your brother would feel if I increased my chakra output."

Before he can ask himself if what he's doing is a good idea Sasuke is flying toward the snake bastard, intent on punching him square in the face.

The bastard moves, and Sasuke can feel his chakra level increase by such a large amount it's a miracle that Sasuke catches himself before he falls.

Akira, Sasuke knows, can definitely feel the chakra outpour from the bastard. If it makes Sasuke want to fall to his knees, he can only imagine what it's doing to his brother. Sasuke thinks of Zabuza, of how Akira had reacted to being so close to Zabuza's chakra. Akira's reaction to this chakra, Sasuke knows, will be much worse.

The thought of his brother in pain enrages him, and Sasuke wants to rip the bastard that's leaking chakra like a faucet apart. No one gets to hurt his family.

No one.

Sasuke goes to move.

The bastard is quicker, one moment he is there smirking at Sasuke and the next there is a sharp pain in Sasuke's neck and then, nothing.

* * *

When Sasuke wakes up, all he can feel is hate. He should know that something is wrong.

He doesn't.

He stumbles out of the cave. Black markings spreading from his neck and seeming to glow.

Later, he'll be told that he looked like a monster. Later, he'll be told that he went into a rage when he saw Shikamaru, that it took Naruto and Sakura to snap him out of him.

But that's later, right now all he can focus on is that Shikamaru hurt his brother, his only family.

Itachi did too, but Itachi isn't here.

Shikamaru is.

Shikamaru needs to die.

* * *

Akira watches one by one as teams enter the building, keeps an eye out for his team, because if Team Seven didn't make it then Akira will go out looking for them.

Team Seven and Shikamaru's team make it. Just barely, but they make it.

So glad that his brother is safe, Akira doesn't notice the black marks around Shikamaru's neck.

Akira lets out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding when he sees Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, in one piece. He walks toward them, Shikamaru and his team having already gone to greet Asuma, and makes sure his steps are steady until he comes to a stop a few feet away from them.

They look terrible, they truly do, but they are alive and that's what matters.

"Congratulations," Akira breathes, "You made it through the Forest of Death."

"Was there any doubt?" Sasuke asks, a smirk that seems false on his lips, his eyes drawn to the bandages that cover Akira's neck.

Akira laughs and pulls Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke stiffens, then relaxes into it, wrapping his arms around Akira and squeezing tightly.

"Never," Akira says, and they both know it's a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update? SO SOON? I know, it's witchcraft, it's blood magic, it's me putting off packing boxes for the move because moving is harrdddd. *flops on you* pack my boxes for meee.
> 
> That being said, don't get used to this. Inspiration, thus updates, are like faeries, sometimes willing to be there for you, sometimes not.
> 
> So, uh, did I get the creep level on Orochimaru right? *squints* Also those codependent Uchiha's am I right? Gotta love 'em. Will I ever write a normal sibling dynamic? Who knows.
> 
> Though, I feel like if you're an Uchiha and you have a sibling it has to be an unhealthy relationship because let's face it, that entire clan is an unhealthy relationship.
> 
> So uh, that's it? *does the finger guns and disappears before you guys can hurt me for what I did in this chapter.*


	27. The Dark

_**I don't trust you, but I want to, please don't let me fall - Beth Crowley, The Dark** _

* * *

There is an hour wait before the preliminary matches begin so the genin can recover. During that time Sakura tries to get Akira to consent to her healing his self inflicted neck injuries.

Akira gives her a smile and pats her on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Akira tells her, "It's just some flesh wounds."

Sakura huffs, and gives Akira a dirty look before she relents.

Kakashi eyes Sasuke's neck and Akira gets the feeling he wants to do something about the seal right now, but an hour isn't enough time to prepare the seal need to control the Curse Mark.

It will have to be done after.

"Eh," Naruto says, looking around, "Where's the creepy lady?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"Anko?" he asks.

"Yeah, her! Isn't she suppose to be here or something?"

Akira winces.

"I felt something in the Forest," Akira says, "It was, strong, unlike anything I felt before. I managed to confirm it wasn't a genin before I passed out-" here Sasuke and his other students share worried looks, "-But they sent Anko and the others to try and help."

Sakura narrows her eyes.

"We didn't receive any help."

Akira was afraid of that.

"They could have been ambushed," Kakashi says quietly, "Either way, we should save this discussion for a later time."

Naruto looks as though he is about to ask why, when he catches sight of the Sand Siblings to the left of them.

Akira follows his gaze and catches Gaara and his siblings looking directly at Akira. Akira remembers his Chunin Exam in Suna and wonders if they had been there. He wonders if he's considered a threat.

Likely not. But still, it wouldn't do to leave a bad impression on them.

Akira thinks of Gaara, of a child with a monster in him and how a father that cared more for power than his son.

Akira thinks of loneliness. Of despair and pain and how they can shape you into who you are.

Akira thinks of how Naruto is going to change Gaara. Akira thinks of Lee, of how he and Lee could be close as brothers if Akira put effort into it.

Akira thinks of how devastated Gai will be after Gaara's and Lee's match. While Akira cares for Lee and Gai, he puts those emotions behind him.

His brother is more important. Ensuring Gaara doesn't hurt Sasuke is more important. If Akira has to paint a target on his own back to ensure Sasuke is safe then it's worth it.

Akira gives Gaara a gentle smile, and waves.

He can feel his team tense beside him, can see the way Temari and Kankuro look at him as though he's an idiot.

Akira can see a brief look of confusion pass over Gaara's face. He takes advantage of that and saunters,  _saunters_ , over.

"Hello," Akira says, keeping his voice light and a smile on his face, "I'm Uchiha Akira, you must be the one Sasuke said wanted to fight me."

Gaara blinks, slow and cat like.

"You were told of me," it's not a question.

"I was," Akira confirms, "I am also obligated to inform you that as a chunin of Konoha I am unable to spar with anyone actively participating in the Chunin Exams. However, should you be disqualified or still want to spar with me after the Exams are over, I would be more than happy to oblige." Akira is only mildly surprised to find that those words aren't a lie said in an attempt to appease Gaara. Akira does actually want to pit himself against Gaara.

Then again, Akira always finds fights with people who could likely kill him without batting an eye  _thrilling_.

Gaara blinks again.

"You would spar with me," Gaara states, and while it isn't a question there is still confusion in his voice.

"Of course," Akira says, smile taking a sharp edge, "After all, what's a friendly spar between  _allies_?" The last word comes out sharp as a knife, yet covered in enough sugar to make it seem pleasant, as though Akira were chatting about the weather.

The Sand shinobi are still tense.

Gaara looks curious now.

Akira cannot tell whether or not that's a good thing.

Akira lets his smile become smaller and walks back to his teammates just as the jounin in charge of this portion of the Exams steps up to announce to the genin what they should expect.

Akira ignores him, scanning the crowd of genin until his eyes land on Neji.

Akira meets his eyes and nods at him.

Neji hides a smirk behind his collar.

Akira chuckles.

He misses the look Shikamaru casts Neji's way and the glare Shikamaru gets in return.

"The matches," the jounin whose name Akira never bothered to learn says after Kabuto forfeits making the numbers even again, "Are randomly generated. None of us know who you will be facing." The jounin goes on to explain some more, while Akira looks at the matchup board with a frown.

Will they really be randomly generated? Or will the matchups be the same as they were before? He only remembers a few fights from before, Sakura against Ino, Kiba against Naruto and Gaara against Lee. He doesn't remember who Sasuke fights and that's, worrying, to say the least. He think it might be a sound nin but he isn't sure.

The fact Akira had also forgotten Kabuto's existence doesn't bode well for whatever else he forgot. But Kabuto is a pawn at the moment, not as much as a threat as Kabuto would like to have others think. Akira will ignore him as long as he doesn't make any moves toward Akira's people.

The names appear on the board, Sakura and Ino are fighting as expected, Kiba is against Naruto, and Sasuke is fighting against a sound shinobi named Yoroi Akadō.

Sasuke is fighting first.

Akira bites his lip, it's been so long, he hardly remembers how the fights this round turn out, and while he is certain Sasuke will win he doesn't know at what cost.

The jounin tells the participants to the ring. Akira reaches out and squeezes Sasuke's shoulder, their eyes meet.

' _Be safe,'_ is what Akira doesn't say. Sasuke nods as if he understands anyway.

Akira let's go.

Sasuke enters the ring.

"He'll be fine," Kakashi says, his voice doing nothing to betray the worry Akira can see in his shoulders.

"I hope so," Akira mutters, and grips the railing a bit too tightly.

* * *

Akira watches Sasuke's fight, watches Yoroi drain Sasuke's chakra and watches Sasuke struggle to stand.

Akira watches, and it's only the reminder that Sasuke would be angry with him should he interfere with the match that prevents Akira from jumping in and killing Yoroi.

Sasuke wins, just barely, and with his chakra so drained that Akira has a hard time sensing it. He can barely sense Sasuke's original chakra, but the curse mark Akira can sense growing. It's dark, a ugly sickness, and Akira wants to kill Orochimaru for hurting his brother.

Barely a moment after the winner is announced, Akira is on the floor of the ring making Sasuke wrap an arm around his shoulder and then proceeding to haul Sasuke to his feet. The use of a body flicker later, and Akira and Sasuke are back up on the ledge and Sakura rushes toward them.

"Sit him down," she orders Akira and Akira gently lowers Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke huffs and rolls his eyes.

Akira sighs.

"I'm fine," Sasuke says, Sakura gives him a pointed look.

"You are not fine," she says, "At all. I bet you're suffering from chakra exhaustion and even if you're not bleeding anymore, something you have yet to thank me for by the way, you took some serious hits and I need to make sure nothing serious has happened."

"He was bleeding?" Akira asks, his voice sharper than he intended. Akira flashes Sakura an apologetic smile and continues more softly, "Why wasn't I told of this?"

Sakura gives Akira a hard stare.

"I'm the medic here, sensei," she says, "And I took care of his injuries the best I could with what I had. He wasn't in serious danger and I figured that even if I told him he couldn't fight he would anyway."

Akira bites his lip hard.

"You are correct," Akira says, "You are the medic, but if we are ever on a mission and you must tell Kakashi or me if someone on the team is injured. It will, after all, impact our decisions."

Sakura nods.

"Of course," she says, and promptly kneels in front of Sasuke and performs a diagnostic jutsu, "You seem fine," she adds, "Not in prime condition, but well enough considering what happened."

Akira still doesn't know exactly what happened but he's going to pry the story out of all of his teammates if he has too.

Later though, he doesn't want prying minds to overhear them.

Sasuke glances at Akira out of the corner of his eye, and Akira merely smiles.

It feels empty.

* * *

Akira doesn't pay much attention to the matches after. He notes that Sakura had used too much of her chakra while in the Forest and that it costs her her match with Ino. He feels a tinge of pride, however, at the fact she is able to keep Ino from possessing her. Sakura is far stronger than she thinks and it makes Akira proud to have had a part in adding to her strength.

Naruto's match is comical almost, and Akira hears Sasuke snort when Naruto wins by farting in Kiba's face. Akira gives Naruto a smile when he appears beside Kakashi again.

He tries not to pay attention to Shikamaru, but he still notices the bruises covering his neck. Akira can't help but frown when he sees them. He doesn't remember Shikamaru having them in the anime or manga but-

Well, Akira has changed much already, he tries not to care that Shikamaru is hurt.

Akira doesn't interfere with Neji's fight, no matter how much it enrages Naruto. Neji is Akira's friend, and Akira understands his rage at an oppressive system. He thinks of how he had the same rage boiling in him before his death, of how death hadn't doused his rage, but tempered it.

Akira does nothing to stop Neji from hurting Hinata, and feels only vaguely guilty at how upset Naruto is.

With Rock Lee it's different matter though, Akira wants to jump in and save the boy but he knows that Lee, that Gai, wouldn't want him too.

He moves over to Gai, and places a hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort the man. Gai flashes him a grateful smile.

Medics take Lee away and Gaara looks up to where Akira is standing.

Akira flashes him a smile, all sharp edges and tempered blades.

Gaara appears back behind his siblings.

When TenTen and Temari fight, Akira notices Temari's fan. How she commands wind as easy as breathing.

Akira wonders if he should invest in a fan.

When the matches are finally over and the matchups for the next round are announced Akira wonders how he can prevent Gaara from hurting Sasuke.

He has no clue and it frustrates him.

So when Kakashi drags Sasuke away to seal the curse mark, and after Akira drags Naruto and Sakura to the hospital for a checkup. On the way they try to tell him what happened in the Forest but Akira shushes them, tells them that they'll have to give that report as a team to ensure that they didn't miss anything.

After he leaves them at the hospital, Akira goes the training ground he used to frequent with Gai.

If he leaves behind scorched earth and burnt trees that's his business.

* * *

The next day Sasuke still isn't home. Akira had gotten a note from Pakkun stating that Sasuke was recovering but that does little to ease the worry in his gut.

Akira bakes. He bakes every sweet he can remember to how to bake, partly because the Akimichi were arriving at noon and partly because it brings him relief to be able to do something with his hands. He thinks about baking a few savory dishes as well before deciding against it. By the time Chouza is finished sampling was has already been laid out the savory dishes would likely be too cold to taste as good as they would be otherwise. Heating a dish up isn't the same as eating one that's straight off the stove after all.

Time passes quickly as Akira sets out plates and decorates. He has around five different types of cookies, lemon shortbread, some chocolate butter cookies, different flavors of macaron, coconut macaroons, and because Akira has always been a sucker for anything with tea in it, green tea sugar cookies.

He has more than cookies of course, his favorites among the pies being the flapper pie. His favorite cake is the vanilla and orange zest cake with a chocolate buttercream, among the various pies and such are pieces of paper with the recipes and names for each dessert on them.

The doorbell rings just as Akira sets the flapper pie down on the table, a quick glance at the clock on the wall tells Akira that it's exactly noon and that Chouza and his guests are exactly on time.

Plastering a stale looking smile on his face because Akira can sense Inoichi and Shikaku behind those doors and he doesn't want to deal with those two but for the sake of this business venture he will, Akira wipes his hands on the black apron he's wearing and goes to answer the door.

"Chouza," Akira greets, nodding at the man who doesn't bother to hide the fact he's sniffing the air, likely catching the scent of vanilla that is wafting through Akira's house, "Inoichi, Shikaku."

If his greeting falls a little flat to the last two Akira thinks he can hardly be blamed. They acknowledge Akira's greeting with a nod and Akira steps aside to let them in.

Chouza is all business the moment he steps foot in the house.

"What did you make?" Chouza asks, turning the corner into the kitchen, his eyes going wide at the sight of the variety of food on the table.

"Desserts," Akira says, keeping his voice mild, "I wasn't certain what you were looking for so I made a bit of everything. You'll find the recipes along with the name of each dessert in front of them. I would have made savory dishes as well, but most savory recipes I know taste better if you eat them while they are hot. Considering I had other things going on, I didn't want to risk them cooling down."

Chouza nods, eyeing the displays critically before turning to Akira.

"You realize I brought Inoichi and Shikaku because if you go into business with me, you will technically be going into business with them as well?"

"I am aware," Akira nods, "As long as we keep this professional I have no problems with them being here."

Chouza nods, flashes his two friends a look Akira can't decipher and heads off to the cookies.

* * *

By three o'clock Chouza, Shikaku and Inoichi have all eaten far too much. Akira hides his grin behind his hand and goes over what had happened in the three hours previous.

After finishing his perusal of the cookies, and discussing with Shikaku and Inoichi which ones would suit which restaurant best, the trio had taken all the recipes moved on to the pies.

Naturally, it all went downhill from there. No one simply has one piece of pie, and they managed to devour three different pies before moving on to the two cakes Akira had baked. One had been a pineapple cherry upside down cake and the other the vanilla orange cake with chocolate buttercream that was mentioned above. Both were recipes from Akira's former grandmother and to say they were a hit would be an understatement.

On one of the kitchen tables, Inoichi groans and Chouza lets out a happy sigh.

"Akira," Chouza says seriously, "We are definitely in business."

"How could you not take the kid as a partner," Shikaku snorts, "He cooks too damn well."

Inoichi makes a sound of agreement.

"I can't move," the Yamanaka wails, "Chouza, carry me."

Chouza laughs, heaves himself off the chair he was on, and swings Inoichi over his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Inoichi yelps, "Chouza put me down."

"Nope," Chouza says cheerfully, "You asked for it!" turning serious again, Chouza addresses Akira, "I'll have a lawyer and someone from the civilian council oversee the contracts. When everything is ready I'll send someone to bring you to my clan compound and we can go over everything."

Akira nods his assent. As this is not a shinobi matter, even if it is between two clans, a lawyer and someone from the civilian council will have to be involved to ensure that everything follows the laws of the Land of Fire, especially since the restaurants Akira's recipes will be distributed to will also serve civilians. There are some shinobi establishments that serve food and drink that help replenish chakra levels and those could be harmful to civilians whose meager chakra levels are hardly, if ever, used.

After all, trying to replenish already full chakra levels is like letting a sink overflow. It may not seem like there is damage being done but rest assured, there is.

Chouza flashes him a grin and disappears in a whirl of leaves taking Inoichi with him and leaving Akira and Shikaku alone.

Shikaku gets out of his chair and stretches.

"He misses you, you know," is all Shikaku says as he makes his way to the front door, "You should talk to him and your brother before someone gets hurt even more."

Shikaku leaves.

Akira's eyes narrow. What does Shikaku mean by hurt even more? As far as Akira knows no one has been hurt because of his grudge against Shikamaru.

Unless-

Akira remembers how in the manga it was Team Ten that helped Team Seven out. He remembers Sakura stopping Sasuke from seriously harming others when the curse mark took over.

He remembers the marks on Shikamaru's neck and Akira curses his own stupidity. Why didn't he think that Sasuke would try and harm Shikamaru? As undeserving as Akira thinks himself, Sasuke cares for him. Sasuke, Akira thinks, would do anything for his little brother. It isn't a stretch to think that under the haze of the curse mark Sasuke would try to harm someone that hurt his little brother.

That little brother just so happens to be Akira. Akira blinks, because after all this time he still feels undeserving of Sasuke's love. They are brother's, they should love each other, and yet each time Akira thinks of Sasuke wanting to protect Akira as much as Akira wants to protect Sasuke Akira feels like he doesn't deserve it.

Akira thinks of himself as a broken, ugly, shattered thing that hides behind smiles and sharp words. He is undeserving of people's love, he can't afford to have people love him when his first goal has always been protecting those dear to him. If those he considers dear try to protect him and get hurt in the process then the only person he has to blame is himself.

Akira could push them away. Could be cruel to them. But he has been spoiled by their love and he doesn't want to.

Akira knows he should push them away in order to protect them. He just can't bring himself to.

* * *

The next day Sasuke is sent home to get Akira and tells him that the team is meeting in the Hokage's office.

Akira is there as Team Seven explains what happened in the Forest of Death to the Hokage. Kakashi stands next to them, serious as Akira has ever seen him. Akira knows that Orochimaru was in that forest, knows that Orochimaru was after Sasuke. That doesn't make hearing about what the snake bastard put them through any easier though.

When Sasuke speaks and tells them what happened in the forest when he was separated from Naruto and Sakura Akira bites his tongue to stop from cursing.

"He said he wondered what Akira would do for me," Sasuke reports, "He said that maybe he should have gone after Akira instead." There's anger in Sasuke's voice and Akira wants to reach out and grab him, reassure Sasuke that it's alright. But Akira's body is frozen at those words.

_He said he wondered what Akira would do for me_.  _He said that maybe he should have gone after Akira instead._  It's then Akira realizes he missed an important factor in his deductions. Akira is an Uchiha too, why wouldn't Orochimaru want to go after him?

For the first time in a long while, Akira feels dread coil in his stomach. Orochimaru by the sounds of it knows that Akira would do anything for Sasuke. That means Orochimaru knows how to harm Sasuke through Akira and that is unacceptable.

Akira needs to get stronger. Akira needs to make sure no one can harm his brother by using him.

The Hokage hums and Akira snaps out of his thoughts, focusing on the old man.

"It does appear he is after the two of you," Hiruzen acknowledges, "We'll double guard rotations. We can't risk him getting in again."

There are things not being said Akira knows. The Hokage is hiding any further plans he has regarding the information that has been given to him. Akira has no authority to try and get Hiruzen to reveal his plans so he smiles, bows, and leads the genin of his team out of the building.

Kakashi stays behind.

Akira takes his team out for ramen, promising that the next time they eat together Akira will prepare a dinner for them.

On the way to Ichiraku's, they run into Shikamaru and Akira can feel his team tense. Akira doesn't know what Naruto and Sakura know, but Sakura is glaring at Shikamaru like he's personally wronged her and Naruto has his arms crossed and looks like he just smelled something awful. It's obvious the two know something and Akira makes a note to figure out how much the two know.

Later, right now Akira focuses on Shikamaru and notices the absent bruises. A sense of relief fills him. He still can't trust the Nara, but Akira felt responsible for those bruises so it's a relief to see them gone.

"Shikamaru," Akira greets, keeping his voice bland, "It's good to see you looking well."

Shikamaru narrows his eyes.

"Likewise," Shikamaru says, his voice suspicious.

Naruto scowls.

"You don't get to talk to Akira-sensei like that," Naruto exclaims, "Not after-"

"Naruto," Akira says, cutting him off, "I think that matter is best between those who know of it, yes?"

Naruto grumbles but backs down.

"I think it's time we talked," Akira addresses Shikamaru, "If you're not busy I'm certain I know of a free training ground."

"I have no plans," Shikamaru agrees. Akira nods in acknowledgement.

"Sasuke," he says, flashing his brother a smile, "Pay for Naruto and Sakura's meals won't you?"

There's a grumble from Sasuke, but he nods.

* * *

When they arrive at the training ground, Akira lets out a sigh and tilts his head toward the sky.

"I need to apologize for what Sasuke did," Akira says, "He did what he did because he was angry about what happened to me," Akira eyes Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye, "What happened should stay between us."

There's silence for a moment. The sun high in the sky causing the shadows of trees to appear smaller. Akira thinks that Shikamaru won't respond.

Then he does.

"You haven't been so formal with me in years," Shikamaru says, a pained chuckle escaping his lips.

Akira ignores it.

"There is no reason for me to be informal with you," Akira says, his voice harsh, "You lost that right."

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

Another moment of silence.

Shikamaru breaks it again.

"I am sorry you know," Shikamaru says and Akira almost flinches at the honesty in his voice, "I never meant to hurt you. It's just-"

"It's just what?" Akira demands, turning on his heel to face Shikamaru, "It's just you didn't think it through? Just that you were worried about me? Just that you didn't bother to think that you should have asked permission before you teamed up with your father and Inoichi to mindwalk me? Just that you thought you knew me well enough to know how I'd feel about it?" There are tears winding down his cheeks Akira knows, the emotions he's bottled up spilling out, but Akira doesn't care how he looks, "Did you think you knew more about what I needed than I did? Or did you think that I would still trust you after?

"Did you think," Akira says, "Even for a moment, that there was a reason I didn't allow people I didn't fully trust to use mind based techniques, even if they were genjutsu, on me?"

Genjutsu are mind based. No one other than Gai, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi have been allowed to trap him in one. Akira would have allowed Naruto to too but Naruto doesn't have the chakra control for most genjutsu.

Sasuke has only allowed Akira to trap him in a genjutsu much for the same reason. Neither one of the brothers trust mind based jutsu after what Itachi had done to him.

Seeing Shikamaru's stricken expression Akira hardens his gaze. He knows that Shikamaru gets it now, but Akira has to drive home the fact that what Shikamaru did was wrong.

"People aren't shogi pieces," Akira says, his voice a whisper, "You don't get to decide their actions for them. You don't get to choose what's best for them either."

Shikamaru looks lost. As though he just had the earth shake beneath him.

Akira feels a flash of satisfaction.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru says, looking downtrodden, "You're right, I thought I knew what was best for you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry for that." Shikamaru doesn't ask Akira to forgive him. Perhaps Shikamaru knows it's too early for that, or that maybe Akira will never forgive him. Either way he doesn't ask.

Akira doesn't offer forgiveness either. Forgiveness is a funny thing, it can be the acknowledgement that what happened was wrong, that it was horrible, and it can be moving on. It can also be absolving the person of their guilt. Shikamaru is guilty, of that Akira is sure. He does not absolve Shikamaru of his guilt, but now that Shikamaru knows that what he did was wrong.

Perhaps Akira can move on.

"Yeah," Akira says, willing to admit in this moment that he had felt the loss of Shikamaru's friendship keenly, "So am I."

"Can we try again?" Shikamaru asks. Akira wants to say yes but he still doesn't trust Shikamaru, and he knows that they can't bury the history they had underground.

He tells Shikamaru as much.

"I don't trust you as a friend," Akira says, because while he trusts Shikamaru to have his back on the field he doesn't trust Shikamaru to have his back in personal matters, "And we can't bury what happened. We have to face it as it will color every interaction we have."

"I know."

"Do you still want to try?"

"Yes."

The answer startles Akira.

He doesn't show it.

"Alright," Akira says, "We can start by sparring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the whole 'forgiveness can simply be acknowledging what was wrong and moving on rather than absolving someone of their guilt' thing from my therapist. Yay for using things you learn in therapy for writing purposes! Also now that I've moved officially I more time to write things? Yay again! I now have tacky orange cupboards that I dubbed the Naruto Cupboards. They're cool, it's almost a shame to paint over them.
> 
> That being said, the scene between Akira and Shikamaru wasn't that dramatic because in my experience things like that don't tend to get that dramatic. Of course, this doesn't mean everything between the two is all good again. Shikamaru is going to have to work hard to get fully back into Akira's good graces, this is more of a 'I'm giving you a chance don't mess it up,' thing. Akira won't hesitate to drop Shika if he messes up again. 
> 
> Oh! I also have a twitter that I'm using again?? its @sparklebymoose so hmu if you wanna chat over there. I like, liveblog the writing process over there sometimes and ramble about my ocs so its w/e.
> 
> We Got MORE people appearing in the next chapter hella. I wonder who~


	28. Beekeeper

_Tact from me is like blood from a stone - Keaton Henson, Beekeeper_

* * *

Sparring with Shikamaru is something that before Akira would have found enjoyable.

He isn't sure whether the fact he no longer enjoys sparring with one of his most trusted people is sad or not. The loss of the trust he had in Shikamaru is sad, the loss of his best friend is devastating in a way. Akira has always known that he would eventually lose those closest to him but for it to be because of the persons own actions is unsettling. It reminds him that he can't control everything, that even though he may trust a person he can't always predict their actions and Akira doesn't like it.

Still, venting his frustration at Shikamaru through the guise of sparring has been helpful. He still doesn't trust the other boy, isn't sure he ever will again, but his rage at Shikamaru has been dwindling and is being replaced by sorrow. Sorrow that what they had was lost, sorrow that they will never be able to regain what they had, sorrow that he had driven Shikamaru to do what he did.

With that sorrow comes regret. Had Akira trusted them would it have happened? Would Shikamaru still have felt the need to get Inoichi to mindwalk Akira? If Akira hadn't trusted Shikamaru as much as he did would he had felt so betrayed? Would Akira be worrying about what might happen to him now that people know of his other life?

God, Akira thinks, there are so many variables, so many different things to consider when thinking about Shikamaru now. Akira misses the days where he could blindly trust Shikamaru, where he didn't have to question all his past interactions with the other boy.

Akira misses how they used to be.

That doesn't mean he would forget what Shikamaru had done to bring it back.

* * *

Akira is unexpectedly nervous. He knows these are supposed to be calm months, months where his team can train in peace for the final portion of the Chunin Exams, and while Akira has no plans to interfere with either Naruto or Sasuke's training he thinks that he might steal Sakura away from the hospital for a while to expand her tactical skills. In other words, he's not worried about his team at the moment.

Rather, he's worried about the knowing looks other chunin and jounin cast his way. It's as though they know something he doesn't and it bothers him more than he'd like. Akira keeps going through all his interactions in the past month to figure out what he's done and can't find a single thing that would warrant the looks he's given.

So of course, it's when he's lazily throwing senbon into various targets across a training field frequented by chunin and tokubetsu jounin that his idle thoughts about taking Sakura on a training trip are ruined.

He senses the intruder before he sees them. Akira knows who Genma is, has seen him talk with Kakashi and Gai more than once. He's always paid little attention to Akira though, and if Akira's memories serve him correctly Genma had been Anbu once and likely knew Itachi.

If Akira is being honest with himself, he'd want to avoid himself too if he was his former coworkers little brother.

Akira's mind flashes back to the knowing smirk Genma had sent him when they last crossed each other's path. Quick as a whip, he pulls three senbon from his hair and sends him toward vital points on Genma's body.

Genma leaps out of the way. Of course he does, he wouldn't be a tokubetsu jounin if he couldn't dodge one of Akira's tamer attacks.

Still, Akira's eyes narrow at Genma. He wonders how good Genma would be in a fight.

Akira wonders why Genma is there in the first place.

Genma meets his eyes and lets loose a chuckle.

"You're pretty handy with those things aren't you?" Genma says, an eyebrow raising as he studies Akira more closely, "If I was a chunin you might have gotten me."

"You're not a chunin," Akira points out, crossing his arms, "And any chunin worth their rank would have either been able to dodge, block, or deflect that attack."

"Your standards aren't everyone's standards," Genma points out.

Akira doesn't know what to make of that comment. Is Genma complimenting him? Or telling him his standards are too high? Either way, Akira will admit that Genma's words have some truth to them, Akira knows he holds himself to higher standards, and as a result, holds those around him to higher standards as well. He views it as a necessary act, one that pushes those around him to do their best. He sees nothing wrong with it.

Akira raises a brow.

Genma sighs.

"Look kid," he says, "I'm only here because the Hokage wants to see you."

Akira's eyes narrow. Hiruzen is an ineffectual leader at best, Akira knows this from personal experience now and the knowledge from his past life. That doesn't stop him from tensing when he's told the Hokage wants to see him.

"What for?" Akira asks, his voice sharper than intended.

Genma smirks around the senbon in his mouth.

"You'll have to go and see."

* * *

When Akira arrives at the Hokage's office, he takes a page from Kakashi's book and enters through an open window.

Hiruzen chuckles around his pipe as Akira lets himself in.

Akira takes his place in front of the Hokage's desk and notes three Anbu in the room, they are hidden well enough that any normal sensor wouldn't be able to detect them. But Akira is chakra sensitive and their chakra feels like a barrage of elements to him.

He ignores it. Puts his walls up, and focuses on the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," Akira greets, nodding in respect, "What do you need me for?"

"Straight to business I see," Hiruzen says, a glint in his eye, "I suppose that is for the best, considering that this is a time sensitive matter."

Akira's eyes narrow, he isn't sure what could possibly be so important that the Hokage has forsaken his game of small talk.

"What I need from you Akira," Hiruzen says, "Is for you, Kakashi, and Sasuke to provide sufficient accommodations for the new Mizukage and her entourage."

Stunned silence fills the room. Akira isn't sure what to think. On one hand, he hadn't known that there even was a new Mizukage. He has been so preoccupied with how to keep his people safe he had forgotten to listen out for information about other villages.

On the other hand, hosting a Kage from a different village is an honor for any clan. Only those most trusted by the Hokage receive the offer. Which means Hiruzen is trying to make amends or that he deems Sasuke and Akira expendable should the new Mizukage attack.

After a brief moment Akira narrows his eyes.

"May I ask why?"

"Her entourage consists of two people who you are already familiar with," Hiruzen replies with ease and Akira freezes, "And the Mizukage has requested to meet you personally. This is killing two birds with one stone."

Akira blinks.

"May I ask why the Mizukage would want to meet me?"

A devious glint enters Hiruzen's eye. Akira is instantly suspicious.

"Well," the Hokage says cheerfully, "You see, as a gesture of good faith the Mizukage sent ahead a copy of Kiri's new Bingo Book. You're in it."

Akira's blood freezes in his veins. He can't be in a Bingo Book. He simply can't. He's a chunin, a good one certainly but being in a Bingo Book is not one of his goals. He has a brother to think of after all. Students and family he can't put in danger by being in a god damn Bingo Book.

"I was unaware that my actions in Wave warranted such attention," he says, "I am certain that there are other shinobi who've caused as much trouble and remained anonymous."  _Why are you doing this?_ Is what Akira doesn't say.

Hiruzen catches it anyway.

"You infiltrated one of Gato's hideouts and exposed him and his allies as enemy to shinobi whether they are nuke-nin or not. Without your intervention, I imagine that more lives would have been lost," Hiruzen inhales sharply before releasing a puff of smoke from his mouth, "You struck a deal with one of Kiri's most feared nuke-nin and thanks to the money they've managed to gather from Gato's hideout the rebellion had managed to keep going long enough to overthrow the last Mizukage. Is it any wonder they hold you in high enough regard to put you in their book?"

Akira almost flushes. He's embarrassed. He feels as though he's committed some wrong that he's being judged for.

He doesn't like the feeling at all.

"Do you know what they call you?" Hiruzen asks, "They call you The Black Wind of Konohagakure. A dark wind blowing through trees."

Akira twitches at the name. It's just the kind of dramatic thing he imagines both Zabuza and Haku would like. The fact it's a play on his chakra nature would probably just be a bonus in their eyes.

"So they think I'm a threat."

"They think that they would rather ally with your village than go against it."

Akira snorts.

"I suppose I would want to ally with a village I saw a threat come from too."

Hiruzen studies him for a moment. Dark eyes scanning him as though seeing him for the first time.

"Yes," Hiruzen says, "I would too. Does this mean you accept the task?"

Akira raises an eyebrow.

"I suppose. Sasuke and Kakashi are on a training trip, I simply hope they don't expect Kakashi to cut Sasuke's training short."

* * *

When Akira leaves the Hokage's office he finds Genma waiting for him. Heaving a sigh, Akira eyes Genma suspiciously.

Genma raises an eyebrow.

"You knew about what was going to happen," Akira says, "Didn't you?"

Genma smirks.

"Sure did kid," he says, "That's not why I'm here though."

"Why are you here then?"

Genma's face takes on a serious expression.

"Shisui taught you how to use senbon didn't he?" at Akira's nod Genma continues, "I know Kakashi and Gai aren't into senbon. Have you actually had a teacher trained specifically in senbon since Shisui died?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Humor me."

"I haven't," Akira confesses, "Most of what I know is either from books or the times I've tried to improve upon the techniques Shisui taught me."

"Figures," Genma mutters casting his gaze to the ceiling before turning lit back to Akira, "Here's the deal kid. You're smart, but that brain of yours can't teach you everything. You need an actual teacher and the way I see Kakashi has his hands full with that brother of yours."

Akira's eyes narrow.

"And you're offering to be that teacher," Akira says dryly. He knows Genma is in ANBU, knows this could be a way for Genma to keep an eye on him for the Hokage. But he also knows that this might be an opportunity that he can't pass up. Genma is strong Akira knows, and the man specializes in senbon, Akira's main weapon.

Genma could be Akira's key to getting stronger.

Genma's face sports a bland look as he takes in Akira.

"Yeah," Genma says, "I am."

"Alright," Akira says, and Genma's face twists toward confusion, "When do we start?"

* * *

If he were honest with himself Genma wouldn't have approached the Uchiha if the Hokage hadn't decided to use Genma as a messenger. Coming across the boy training had been purely coincidental but it had been interesting. The boy is good with senbon, no doubt about that, and if Genma were less experienced that would have been a fatal attack.

Genma wonders if Akira's genin are used to dodging senbon aimed at their vital points, or perhaps they simply know better than to disturb Akira when he is training. Either way, their fights in the finals of the Chunin Exams are sure to be interesting.

But Genma knows talent when he sees it and Akira has it in spades. With a little refinement, Akira could be one of the deadliest shinobi in Konoha Genma is sure. Maybe it's Genma's old bones talking, or his time in Anbu making him wary, but it feels as if change is in the air and that Konoha will need all the shinobi it can get.

It would be a shame to let such a talent like that Akira has go to waste.

* * *

Genma's offer had been surprising and while perhaps it had been unwelcome at first, the more Akira thought of it the more he realized that perhaps he needed someone to teach him the finer points of senbon use.

Another thing Genma's offer brought to the table is exactly what Akira should list as his specialization. So far, he's more than proficient in using kunai and shuriken while his senbon use is a little under excellent and while his proficiency in kenjutsu is under where he wants it to be it's still passable and would serve him well enough in a fight.

That being said, if he added a fan to his list of weaponry, and learned how to use it effectively, he'd have enough non-standard weapons to put Weapon Specialist on his file.

With that in mind, Akira heads to the weapon shop he knows Shisui got the senbon he gifted Akira made from. The Uchiha don't have any fan masters as far as Akira knows so he finds it prudent that he has a decent fan to learn on.

With that in mind, Akira smiles at the shopkeeper who greets him and casts a quick gaze around the shop. There are weapons of all kinds lining the walls, and Akira has to take a moment to just appreciate the sheer amount of weaponry that one shop holds.

He can see why Shisui liked it so much. Each weapon despite their disuse is rust free and shines as brightly as the day it was forged. If Akira were born to a civilian couple, he might have picked up blacksmithing if it enabled him to learn how to create such weapons like these.

Akira isn't a civilian though, he is a shinobi and has come here for a purpose. With that in mind, he strides over to the small selection of war fans the shop carries. Akira knows he will have to teach himself how to use a tessen but he is willing to put in the work if it makes him stronger.

Another benefit to using the war fan, Akira muses as leans over the shelf where several fans lay, is that he'll be able to use his chakra nature more easily with a fan. His chakra nature is wind after all, and the use of a fan that channels chakra will enable him to create large gusts of wind even if he doesn't use a giant war fan like Temari.

"Find what you're looking for?" a rough voice asks, and Akira stops his perusal of the fans to turn and look toward the owner of the shop.

"Depends," Akira replies, "What's the lightest material your fans are made of? And of those, which channel chakra fairly well?"

The shopkeeper raises an eyebrow at Akira then chuckles.

"An Uchiha and a wind user then?" he says, "Haven't seen one of you since Mikoto."

Akira blinks, startled at the mention of his mother's name.

"Mother used wind jutsu then?" he asks curiously. The man snorts.

"You're her child then?" he asks, and Akira feels a flash of indignation at the implication that there would be anyone other than Mikoto's children out wearing the Uchiha crest.

The old man outright laughs at Akira's expression.

"I was joking with you boy," he says, "I know who you are Akira, and I have what you're looking for too."

The shopkeeper comes to stand next to Akira and picks up a delicate looking fan with red, swirling, ornate patterns on the guard. Akira feels his eyes narrow in thought, it looks deceiving, but Akira knows better than to judge a weapon by how pretty it is.

With a practiced motion, the shopkeeper flicks his wrist and the fan spreads out revealing beige colored leaves with a wisteria etched in gold in the center that takes up most of the space on the fan.

Akira thinks it's beautiful.

"How well does it channel chakra?" he asks.

The shopkeeper grins and motions toward the door with a faded sign reading 'Practice Room' on it.

"What don't you find out?"

* * *

Akira is giddy as he steps out of the Practice Room. The fan handles like a dream, the gusts he is able to make almost exactly proportionate to the amount of chakra he channels through the fan. It weighs more than he expected but that's nothing Akira can't adjust to.

He knows any other fan is ruined for him as twirls it in his hand. This one seems as though it was made for him and he refuses to buy a different one despite the dent he can feel in his wallet already.

"How much?" Akira asks placing the fan on the store counter and looking the shopkeeper in the eye.

"Fifty thousand ryo is the lowest I'm willing to go," the shopkeeper says, keeping his eyes on Akira.

Akira hides a wince, that's most of the money he came with. A quick calculation tells him that he could earn that money back with a relatively simple C-rank but Akira, despite his clans relative wealth, is hesitant to hand over that much money.

Eyeing the fan, Akira wonders if it's worth the money he'd have to pay for it.

He considers the people he's willing to die to protect. Considers the money he's spent on protecting his former sisters.

It would be silly to not spend the same amount on protecting Sasuke.

Akira reaches for his wallet and deposits the money in the man's hands.

* * *

Akira is busy trying to figure where exactly he's going to house the Mizukage, Haku and Zabuza when he spies one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books lying on the coffee table beside the couch Kakashi uses when he sleeps over.

Curiosity worms its way into Akira's mind. While he might have a vague idea of what they are about, Akira doesn't know the specifics or whether or not the writing itself is actually good.

He puts his planning on hold and picks up the book.

* * *

Akira finishes the Icha Icha Paradise in an hour and a half.

He sets the book back down on the coffee table.

His left eye twitches.

How could Kakashi read such  _trash?_

He's about to set something on fire when a voice breaks through his rather murderous thoughts.

"Akira-sensei," Naruto cries out, barging into Akira's home, "I need your help."

"Naruto," Akira asks, "How do you know where I live?"

The blond scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't," he admitted, "I just figured that you and Sasuke would live in the only house that looked, well, lived in."

That's depressing, but true.

Akira raises an eyebrow.

"So," he asks, "What do you need?"

At those words Naruto lights up.

"I need your help!" Naruto exclaims, "The teacher Kakashi gave me to for training was no good but then I found this perverted but super powerful shinobi and I want him to train me."

Oh, Akira thinks, this is the part where Naruto meets Jiraiya and learns how to summon.

Akira blinks, slow and considering and just to watch Naruto fidget.

"Alright," he says, "I guess you want me to help convince him to train you?"

Naruto beams.

"You're the best Akira-sensei!"

* * *

Naruto leads Akira to Jiraiya, all the while talking about how hard he's going to train and how much stronger he'll get to make his teammates,  _and that includes you Akira-sensei,_  proud.

Akira smiles honestly at those words. It's good that Naruto has people he wants to get stronger for. It'll help keep Naruto balanced.

At least, Akira hopes so.

Upon finding Jiraiya, Akira is almost impressed. The man's chakra doesn't roll off him in waves, in fact, Jiraiya has a tight leash on it, as though he's trying his best not to let it overwhelm those in the same vicinity as him.

Akira mildly respects him for that. It still doesn't change his opinion on Jiraiya's arguably sexist and middle-school level writing.

As though sensing something, Jiraiya lifts his head up from the book he was scrawling and raises an eyebrow at Akira and Naruto.

"Kid," Jiraiya tells Naruto, "I told you to get lost."

Akira almost bristles at the tone in which Jiraiya addresses Naruto. No one should talk to their godson like that. No one should be allowed to talk to Naruto like that.

Before Naruto can respond, Akira speaks.

"Jiraiya," Akira says politely, and doesn't miss how Jiraiya's eyes dart over to him and freeze, as though he's seeing a ghost, "I suggest you take Naruto on for at least the duration of the Chunin Exams. I believe he would have a lot to learn from you."

Jiraiya snorts, his gaze never leaving Akira.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Well," Akira says, his false cheer sharp as a knife, "I am one of his sensei's and am making this request to further benefit my students training. Refusing would look bad on you-" -here Akira smiles as though he's doing Jiraiya a favor-, "-besides I doubt it'd be good for your career as an author should a shinobi of undisclosed origins write a rather scathing review of your newest book."

For a moment there is nothing but silence, Jiraiya's face having been twisted into a look of horrified shock.

Akira has no regrets.

"You're writing," Akira continues, "Not only depends so heavily on the reader's suspension of belief that it breaks it. But your prose is reminiscent of a drunk writing love notes on the walls of a public bathroom. It's as though half of your work was written drunk and then instead of editing it yourself you sent it off and let your editor try to make sense out of the bullshit you wrote."

"Writers," Akira goes on ignoring Naruto's sniggers and Jiraiya's dropping jaw, "Should at least try to make things easier on their editor. It's obvious that you've made no attempt to do so and I pity the editor that gets saddled with what you've written. That being said, you're plots are loose, there is no overall theme to your book other than 'girl falls for guy, things happen', I could write a better book in my sleep."

Akira looks at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya splutters.

"Listen kid," Jiraiya says, "There is no way anyone would accept a review from a no name like you."

"But I'm not a no name," Akira replies cheerfully, "I'm The Black Wind of Konohagakure-" Akira doesn't miss how Jiraiya seems to freeze as Akira says that, "Besides, you make it sound as though I'm above using Kakashi's reputation to ruin your book."

"You wouldn't," Jiraiya says, his eyes narrowed.

"I would."

* * *

The day after Akira has blackmailed Jiraiya into teaching Naruto heads down stairs to find the Icha Icha book he had placed on the coffee table gone. In it's place lay a letter and a scroll.

Frowning, Akira picks up the letter and reads it. It's from Kakashi.

' _Aki-chan;_

_I heard about what you threatened to do to Jiraiya. Why would you try to ruin the career of the greatest author ever I don't know. Hopefully, what's in that scroll will keep you busy until Sasuke and I return._

_All the best_

_Kakashi.'_

Akira rolls his eyes, leave it to Kakashi to leave a note telling Akira where training supplies were. Placing the letter back on the table, Akira grabs the scroll and shoves it into one of his weapon packs before heading outside.

He had a busy day after all, best not to keep anyone waiting.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually dies because GOD I DIDN'T PLAN ON THIS CHAPTER BEING THIS LONG HOLY HELL WHY THIS
> 
> ANYWAY here is the next chapter, with bonus genma and hiruzen and plotty things. next chapter might be up before christmas? idk I fractured my foot so i cant do much right now so updates for everyone i guess?


	29. Meet Me on The Battlefield

Training with Genma is, dare Akira say it, fun. The tokubetsu jounin took time to explain the technique behind each attack he taught Akira while using said attack against Akira.

It is thrilling, Akira thinks, to have someone train him who isn't worried about hurting him. Kakashi has always been wary of hurting Akira, and while both he and Gai pushed Akira to his limits they never tried to push him past them.

Genma did. Genma encouraged Akira to find his limits and push them further and further until he surprised himself by finding that he was further past his old limits than he thought.

The fact that Genma taught Akira how to throw senbon and then set them on fire is a bonus. It took Akira a while to master, as his chakra nature is wind and not fire, but it is worth the work to see his senbon turn into streaks of flame mid-flight.

Genma is skilled in kenjutsu as well, something Akira considers a blessing because Genma has no problems teaching him what he knows of kenjutsu as well. Genma had seemed surprised when Akira had brought Mikoto's blade to weapons practice after Genma had inquired about the sword but he had said nothing and expanded on what Kakashi had already taught Akira.

Now, with Genma leaning over his shoulder, Akira pulls out the scroll Kakashi had given him a few weeks ago. In between training with Genma, checking in on Sakura and Naruto, bringing Sasuke and Kakashi food, and preparing for the arrival of Mizukage, Akira hadn't had a chance to look at the scroll.

When he opens it, he pretends his mouth doesn't drop. Behind him, Genma is stunned into silence.

For good reason too, Kakashi had given Akira a summoning scroll.

Akira has a brief moment of wondering what he's supposed to do with a summoning scroll from Kakashi of all things before it hits him that Kakashi probably wants him to use it.

Akira has no idea how to feel about that. On one hand, he feels elated that Kakashi would gift him something like this, on the other hand, he feels wary. As though there is some sort of catch to getting the scroll despite the fact Akira knows that Kakashi would never intentionally harm him.

But would he? A part of him wonders. Would Kakashi hurt Akira knowingly? If Akira became a threat would Kakashi hunt him down?

Akira pushes those thoughts away as Genma chuckles behind him.

"I bet I know what it is," Genma says around the senbon in his mouth, "Betcha it's wolves."

It better not be fucking wolves. Wolves were the summons of the White Fang and Akira doesn't know what he'll do if Kakashi gives Sakumo's summons to him. With him teaching Sasuke the Chidori it would be like he was claiming the two of them as his children.

Akira really doesn't want to deal with the mess of emotions that come with the thought of having a family.

Akira turns his head to glare at Genma.

"It's not wolves," he says with the conviction of a thirteen-year-old desperately wishing something isn't true.

Genma grins, "I bet you a thousand ryo that it's the contract for wolves."

"I'd take that bet but you probably already read the damn contract while I was in shock."

Genma doesn't deny it.

Akira blows a stray strand of hair out of his face and turns to read the contract.

It is, of course, for fucking wolves.

"I'm doomed," Akira says loudly and ignores the chuckle he gets from Genma, "Doomed.'

"You could always send it back to Kakashi," Gen suggests.

"No," Akira says, glancing at the scroll that contains his wolves, "I'm gonna use it." Akira has decent chakra control he knows, and while his chakra stores are the abominations that Sasuke's and Naruto's are he can likely channel enough to summon a wolf.

Or two.

He isn't sure he's capable of summoning a pack yet.

Carefully, Akira places the contact flat on the ground before biting his forefinger and signing his name in blood. Smearing the remaining blood on his other fingers he carefully presses his fingerprints onto the contract.

"Do you know how to do this?" Genma asks, watching Akira with curious eyes.

"I've read about it."

"That's a no then."

Akira doesn't bother to answer as he removes his fingers from the contract. Spinning on his heels, he startles Genma into taking a few steps back as Akira makes the hand signs for summoning, something he picked up from Kakashi after watching the man summon Pakkun so many times, and kneels once again to press his hands into the dirt.

Akira hopes he's used enough chakra.

There's a sudden gust of white smoke that leaves Genma coughing and Akira's eyes watering. Rubbing his eyes, Akira blinks rapidly as the smoke clears.

Between Akira and Genma stands a large black wolf. The wolf itself is easily the size of two fully grown men and towers over the still kneeling Akira. While his size is certainly eye-catching, what truly catches Akira's attention is the eyes. They are a brilliant red color and seem to gaze right into Akira's soul.

They remind Akira of the Sharingan, and for a moment, Akira realizes that if the people he's faced feel like he does now when he stares at them with the Sharingan it's no wonder that people are wary of it.

It's threatening, Akira realizes, it makes people feel cowed, as though the user can see everything.

Genma, once his coughing subsides, takes a look at the wolf and laughs.

"Shit, kid," he says, "You sure know how to pick them."

Akira scowls, the wolf sniffs.

"You smell like a spring breeze," the wolf addresses Akira and Akira feels his eyes narrow, "But also of cinders." There is a pause, and just as Akira is about to say something the wolf continues, "You must be the one Kakashi spoke of."

Akira blinks, "Kakashi spoke of me?"

The wolf twitches its ears and lays down as Akira stands, "Indeed," the wolf says, "He asked if we would be amenable to another summoner. He spoke highly of you."

"I must thank him then," Akira says, all too aware of the eyes watching him, "Are you, amenable to being my summons?"

The wolf snorts, "I wouldn't be here if we weren't."

"I thank you then," Akira says, "I'm Uchiha Akira, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You may call me Akashi," the wolf nods, "You've not yet the skills to summon my pack, but I look forward to the day you do."

"You have a pack?"

"All wolves do. And you Akira, are now part of ours."

Akira will deny until he dies the shocked look that overtakes his face.

Akashi howls laughter, "You didn't think that Kakashi would give this scroll, his father's contract animal, to someone he didn't consider pack did you?"

"I didn't want to assume," Akira admits, a blush staining his cheeks, "I'm not used to- to family outside of my brother."

Akashi's eyes soften, "You have more allies than you realize," the wolf says, "It's time you learn that."

Akira doesn't know what to say to that. Akashi leans forward and licks his cheeks.

It's really gross. His thoughts must show on his face because Akashi rumbles a laugh.

"Until next time, little tempest," Akashi says, before disappearing with a poof.

Akira blinks.

Genma, for his part, doesn't make fun of him.

Akira really likes Genma.

* * *

It's time.

The Mizukage is coming.

Akira wants to crawl in a hole and die. He doesn't want to entertain the Mizukage. He doesn't want to deal with Zabuza. He can handle Haku, maybe, as long as the other man doesn't kiss him again.

Still, here he is, at the gates to Konoha, his face schooled into the most neutral expression he can make it, as he waits with the rest of the clan heads and the Hokage for the Mizukage to arrive.

When she and her entourage do arrive, Akira is immediately jealous of her poise. Of her elegance and the easy power she excludes. He wants to be like that goddamn. But he is but a chunin, an awkward, teenage, chunin that is deadly, but still an awkward teenager.

God, Akira can't wait till puberty is over. It's bad enough he had to go through it once before, but now he has to go through it again and it's worse than he remembers.

Akira drags his eyes away from the Mizukage and watches in horror as Haku gives him a wide, happy, smile.

Zabuza smirks.

Akira feels dread coil in his stomach and knows something is going to happen in front of the Hokage and the clan heads and he won't be able to stop it.

Haku glides over to him, and Akira really needs to learn how to glide the way Haku does, lifts Akira up, and plants a soft kiss on his cheek.

Mei and Hiruzen chuckle. Behind them, one of the clan heads makes a strangled noise. Akira has no idea who it is, but he feels a certain joy in the fact he's been able to put at least one of those bastards off balance.

"Akira," Haku says, his voice soft as always and his smile more beautiful than it has a right to be, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Akira feels the blush on his cheeks refuse to fade, "It's nice to see you again as well, Haku," he manages.

"Your chunin is pretty cute," Mei tells Haku and Akira wants to die. Right there. In front of everyone. If his heart gave out right then he would not care.

Zabuza catches on to Akira's mortification, "So," he drawls out casually, "When's the wedding?"

"A summer wedding would be nice," Haku says and links his arms with a dumbfounded Akira.

Hiruzen coughs to hide his laugh, "Now, now," he says, "If we are done harassing my chunin. I would like to welcome you all to Konoha. The Uchiha Clan will be hosting you in their compound. Akira," Hiruzen turns to address him and Akira feels his blush fade immediately, "I trust everything is in order?"

Akira nods, "Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Good," the Hokage says, "The Clan Heads of Konoha and I welcome you to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Mizukage Mei."

Mei smiles, and Akira wishes his smile was that pretty, "It's an honor to be here. May this visit bring prosperity to both our villages."

"Indeed."

* * *

On their way to the Uchiha Compound, they find Naruto. Naruto takes one look at Akira and attempts to tackle Akira to the ground. Sidestepping the attempted tackle neatly, Akira uses one of his legs to swipe the feet out from underneath Naruto.

"You should be more careful," Akira chides, hiding a smile behind his hand as Naruto picks himself up from the floor and glares at Akira, "You never know what might happen."

"Akira-sensei," Naruto says, a whine in his voice, "That was mean."

"You shouldn't try to tackle people then," Akira says, inspecting his nails, "You might wind up with a senbon somewhere, unpleasant."

Naruto pales, remembering all the times Akira has knocked him out in training using senbon, "Fine," he mutters, crossing his arms, "I'll be more careful." Looking around, he finally notices Mei, Zabuza and Haku and brightens.

"Haku! Zabuza!," Naruto cheers, "It's great to see you two again."

Zabuza snorts, "You're as cheerful as ever," he notes, something like fondness in his voice, "Good to see you, kid."

"Naruto," Haku says, and smiles, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"I've been told a lot about you, Naruto," Mei says, a small smirk on her face, "You have high aspirations."

Before Naruto can say anything else, Akira interrupts, "Naruto," he says, his tone careful, "This is the Mizukage."

Naruto's eyes go wide. He looks between the four people standing in front of him. He looks torn between fainting and becoming a fanboy.

Akira wonders why his students are like this.

A look at Mei tells Akira that she's still smirking, enjoying the sight of the awestruck genin in front of her.

Akira sighs.

"Naruto," he says, "Did you have something you wanted to tell me?"

That seems to snap Naruto out of it, "Yeah!" he says excitedly, waving his hands about, "I finally learned how to summon a giant toad! Watch this-" Quick as a whip, Akira graps Naruto's wrist and stops him from biting himself to draw blood.

"Naruto," Akira says in a tone of voice that only exasperated teachers can manage, "It might be a bad idea to summon a giant toad in the middle of the village square."

Naruto blinks, then nods vigorously, "Sorry Akira-sensei," he says, and Akira lets go of his wrist, "I just got really excited! That's all!"

Akira gives him an indulgent smile, "I know Naruto," he says, "You can show me your new summon after I get these three settled in alright?"

Naruto grins, bright and contagious, "You bet," he croons happily, "You'll love it!"

* * *

Akira gets them to the main house without further incidents.

"It's very quiet," Zabuza observes, and looks as though he expects someone to jump out at him at any moment.

Akira snorts, and pushes images of the Massacre to the back of his mind, "Yeah, well," he says, "Everyone who lived here is dead now." If his voice is quieter than usual, he's glad none of them mention it.

"It must have been hard," Haku says, his tone gentle, "Do you miss them?"

Akira thinks about his mother, how her smiles would light up the room and how his resemblance to her helped steady him when faced with his new reality. He thinks of how his father cared for them in his own, distant way. He thinks of how he remembers the names of the people he and Itachi would get free sweets from and he thinks of Shisui's laughter.

He misses the ease of those times.

"Yeah," Akira says, stepping in front of the group and sliding the door to his old house open, "I do."

Akira has stepped into the main house before this, he had came back after being told the Mizukage was visiting and cleaned and dusted everything and made sure the fridge was in working order. After that, Akira may or may not have had a breakdown on the spot he and Sasuke had found their parents bodies.

He misses the simple family life he had then, but he knows he can't get it back so he steps into the house he once lived in, flicks on the light and gives the Kiri shinobi a smile over his shoulder.

"Come in," he says, "The fridge is stocked, but if you'd like you can come over to my house for dinner if you don't feel like cooking."

"You can cook?" Mei asks.

Akira nods absentmindedly, as he leads them further into his old home.

"Of course," he says, "My recipes are in Akimichi restaurants after all."

Zabuza laughs, "You're in business with the Akimichi?"

Akira turns to him and blinks, "Why wouldn't I be?" he challenges, "I'm a fairly good cook I'll have you know."

"I suppose we'll find out tonight, eh?" Mei says, a wicked grin on her face, "Unless you don't think you can handle our standards?"

Akira narrows his eyes, "I can meet your standards," he says, "Dinner will be ready at six."

Haku smiles, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Dinner is an interesting affair. At first, Akira is teased by the Kiri shinobi as he brings out dishes they aren't familiar with.

It's when they taste them do they actually shut up.

"Shit," Zabuza says, "Kid, this is good."

Akira raises an eyebrow, "I know."

"Don't get cocky on me, brat."

"I would never."

After dinner, and Mei's declaration that they would be eating at Akira's every night. Something odd happened.

By odd, Akira means that the other shinobi took notice of his mother's sword hanging on a weapons rack by in his living room.

"Akira," Zabuza says, his voice careful, "Do you know who's sword that is?"

"Of course," Akira says, blinking in confusion, "It was my mother's." He fails to mention it's now his due to the simple fact he doesn't want Zabuza, a swordmaster, to know that Akira is learning kenjutsu.

The silence is the room is deafening.

Mei breaks it with a bark of laughter.

"Kid," she says, and there is no malice in her voice and she looks at Akira like she is seeing him for the first time, "You've got quite a legacy to live up to."

"You knew my mother?"

"I fought against her once," Mei agrees, "She was one of the most deadly and beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. I believe I heard her called one of the best swordmasters in Konoha at some point," Mei's eyes soften as she looks at Akira, "It's a shame she died."

Akira's mind flashes back to his time spent in Mangekyo, how Itachi showed him how he spilt their open from belly to neck. How the blood that spilled out of her decorated the floorboards.

"Yeah," Akira says, forcing himself to remember his mother alive and breathing and not bloody and dead, "It is."

* * *

It's the next day his desire to go and see how Neji is doing in trumped by the fact that Haku has asked him to spar. Due to the fact that Haku is now a Kiri jounin and the Mizukage is discussing an alliance with the Hokage at the moment, Akira can't see a reason why he should say no.

So they spar.

It starts slow at first, the two of them testing each other, seeing where the others strengths and weaknesses lie. To Akira's surprise, he and Haku are almost evenly matched. Haku is still a bit faster, a bit stronger, but Akira is catching up to Haku faster than both of them thought he would.

They up their speed gradually and soon the two of them are nothing but blurs of laughter and the sound of clashing metal. Finally, Haku manages to dodge an attack Akira was sure was going to hit and Akira goes falling to the ground.

Haku appears over him, a cheeky grin on his face.

Akira can't help the laugh that bubbles out of him, "Good fight," Akira says.

Haku's smile widens and he offers a hand that Akira gladly takes.

* * *

While Mei, with Zabuza at her side, and Hiruzen spend their time going over all the details of what an alliance will entail. Haku and Akira spar. It's a friendly thing, each of them trusting each other enough to not seriously harm them.

Even if Akira winds up sweaty and sore at the end of the day it's nice. Haku is loose and friendly with him in a way that other people aren't and Akira likes it.

Still, the final stages of the Chunin Exams are coming up, and while Akira knows that the Kiri entourage should be gone by then he can't help but worry about what might happen if they stay.

Sighing, Akira aimlessly moves the ramen in bowl around. Ramen is the one thing he hasn't tried to make yet.

He wonders if he could get the recipe from Teuchi. Sensing his distraction, Haku looks up from his bowl and touches Akira on the arm to get his attention.

"Everything alright?" Haku asks, concerned.

Akira smiles, it's small, and doesn't seem to reassure Haku in the least.

"I'm fine," Akira tries to sound reassuring, "Let's just eat alright?"

Haku frowns, and looks as though he's about to say something when a voice interrupts them, "Akira?" the voice says and Akira silently sends his thanks to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," Akira greets, tearing his eyes from Haku to look at his former friend now sometimes sparring partner.

Shikamaru looks from Haku, taking in the Kiri headband, before shifting his gaze back to Akira, "This is one of the delegates from Kiri then?"

"I'm Haku," Haku introduces himself, smiling sharply at Shikamaru, "Who are you?"

Shikamaru blinks, slow and lazy, "Nara Shikamaru," he says, "I don't believe I've heard of you."

Akira snorts, "Yes you have," he says a touch too sharply, "Haku is one of the ones I ran into in Wave."

"Oh," Shikamaru says, look at Haku in a new light.

Haku looks intrigued by Akira's sharpness toward the Nara, "I take it you two know each other?"

The silence between them is awkward and lingers. Haku seems unaffected by it.

"We used to be friends," Akira says, trying to hide the anger in his voice at the memory of what Shikamaru had done.

With that whatever Shikamaru had been holding back breaks through, "I'm trying to earn your trust again," he snaps, "I've apologized, what more can I do?"

Akira looks at him, black eyes devoid of emotion.

"Die for me," he snaps, "That's the only way you'll get back what you've lost."

Shikamaru makes a frustrated sound and leaves without whatever he came to the ramen stand for in the first place.

Haku watches this all with glittering eyes.

"That was cruel, Akira," he says.

Akira looks at him, "I never claimed to be kind."

* * *

When Akira is told that the Hokage has invited Mei, Zabuza, and Haku to stay for the finale of the Chunin Exams he's worried.

When the Sand Siblings arrive in Konoha he worries more but resolves to show Gaara kindness he won't deserve if he hurts either Sasuke or Naruto. But if being kind to him stops him from hurting Akira's brother and his student then it will have been worth it.

Akira sees Gaara in the streets and gives him a wave and smile. Gaara looks confused and stiffens.

Akira resists the urge to roll his eyes and walks over to him.

"You know," he says, "Just because I can't spar with you doesn't mean that I can't show you around."

Gaara blinks, "I see no point in that."

Akira eyes him, "Not even if I mentioned that Konoha has a few communal greenhouses?"

Gaara tries not to look interested, but Akira has experience dealing with teenagers who try to wiggle their way out of doing things they don't want to do because to give in would mean losing.

"It has a variety of plants," Akira continues as if he hasn't noticed Gaara's expression, "There's one about a kilometer away from the others that I usually get my poisons from. But the others are usually used to plant fruit or vegetables. We have a few for antidotes and healing herbs as well but those and the one for poison are usually tended to by shinobi."

He winks at Gaara, "I've seen a few cacti in some as well. I can show you if you want."

Gaara gives an unsure nod, Akira smiles gently.

"Let's go then."

* * *

The greenhouse is empty when they arrive, Akira and Gaara walk under the plants that hang from the ceiling and toward the centre of the greenhouse where the cacti are kept.

"I don't know what types they are," Akira admits as they stop near the plants, "I spend most of my time in the greenhouse with the poisonous flowers."

"What was the poison you used on the genin you fought in Suna?" Gaara asks suddenly.

Akira blinks, "You saw that?"

"We were shown it when we were given lessons on poison."

Akira blinks at the sudden information, he wasn't expecting his performance during the Suna Chunin Exams to be used as educational material. It felt odd to think that there were Suna shinobi studying how he fought. But more than that, it was worrying. If they knew how he fought they could come up with counter attacks to Akira's own attacks.

A thoughtful frown on his face, Akira nonetheless answers the question, "It was a small dose of hemlock that I combined with another paralyzing agent to speed up the process."

Gaara nods, before looking to the cactus.

"It's a Copiapoa," he says, and Akira, who knows nothing about cactus nods, "They bloom sometimes. This one is well taken care of."

Akira, who may know nothing about cactus but knows more than he should about the soil of the Land of Fire smiles a little.

"The soil we have here is, odd," he admits, "It helps most things grow, even if they aren't originally from the Land of Fire."

"You must have to worry about invasive species then."

Akra chuckles a bit, "Yes," he agrees, "Most of the Land of Fire is forbidden from growing mint outside of sanctioned areas because of how aggressive it is. Same thing with strawberries, most of the ones I use in cooking are imported from outlying regions."

Gaara makes an interested noise.

"Konoha must be very different from Suna," he says.

Akira hums, "I don't believe so," he says gently, "Our environments may be different, but people remain, people, wherever you are. And people are capable of both great and terrible things. It's what makes us people."

Gaara doesn't respond, but when they leave, he asks if Akira will accompany him back to the greenhouse tomorrow.

Akira agrees with a smile.

* * *

Akira almost thinks he's changed things for the better. He thinks that maybe he's changed Gaara's mind about the invasion. He thinks that maybe having the Mizukage here will help things end without his loved ones getting hurt.

In hindsight, he should have known that the dread he felt when he was invited to watch from the Hokage's booth with the Hokage, Mei, and a disguised Orochimaru that it wasn't going to end well. Mei had requested his presence, and Akira went because he thought that a vantage point would allow him to see exactly where Gaara would lead Sasuke.

The fights go exactly as Akira thought they would only there is less talk during Neji's fight with Naruto about fate and destiny and Akira feels pride for both his friend and his student. Then Sasuke arrives, the Hokage turns to Orochimaru and Akira can feel the presence of Anbu members above them.

They knew Akira realizes, they knew about the invasion and didn't tell anyone that didn't need to know.

Orochimaru must think the same thing because he throws his robes off and laughs.

The chakra he's emitting is enormous, and Akira has never been so thankful that Genma has taught him how to layer the walls he has against the feeling of chakra in the air. Otherwise, Akira's knees would have buckled as soon as he felt Orochimaru's chakra.

Instead, he grits his teeth, the chakra in the air painful almost, and grabs a senbon from his weapons pack. The motion draws Orochimaru's gaze to him and the snake bastard grins.

"Hello, Akira," he says and Akira can feel the Hokage and Mei stiffen behind him, both are ready to attack at a moments notice, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Akira wants to kill him. He coats his senbon in chakra and throws it toward a still grinning Orochimaru, it bursts into flame mid-flight and what would have been a fatal blow for a lesser shinobi Orochimaru dodges with ease.

Akira's eyes narrow.

Orochimaru reaches out, and quicker than Akira has seen before, grabs Akira by the wrist.

Akira freezes, he knows he should do something, anything, but he can't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Orochimaru is in front of him and they're moving and-

A black figure slams into Orochimaru and Akira's wrist is released. Akira blinks, snapping out of his daze only to find they have been moved. The now stand on top of the Hokage monument.

Mei is nowhere to be seen.

Akira curses violently and levels a glare at Orochimaru. The Hokage stands between Akira and Orochimaru. Around them is the barrier the Sound Four constructed and, for the life of him, Akira can't help but think the only way he's going to survive this battle is by bringing the barrier down from inside.

"Such a mouth on him," Orochimaru address his former teacher, "Do all your chunin talk like that?"

"Enough games," Hiruzen says, his voice loud, commanding. It's the voice of a general and Akira feels the smallest bit of respect for the Hokage, "What to you want?"

"What do I want?" Orochimaru grins, "I want an awful lot. Immortality, your death, Konoha."

Akira's mind flashes through scenes of his friends being experimented on. Of Orochimaru wearing Sasuke's face and he can't help but snarl.

"You can't have them," Akira hisses, sharingan flashing dangerously, "I won't let you."

Orochimaru smiles.

It is not a nice smile.

"You can't stop me, little chunin."

* * *

Mei curses as Orochimaru disappears with Akira. The Hokage barely sparing her a glance before he took off after them.

"Milady," Haku says, his eyes dangerous as he observes the fighting going on beneath them, "Your orders?"

Mei thinks of the Uchiha brat that had invited them into his home for dinner. She thinks of how Haku seemed so joyful in his presence, glad at his new found friendship.

She thinks of Mikoto, and she thinks of whether Suna or Konoha is stronger.

"Aid Konoha," she orders Haku and Zabuza, "I have an errant Hokage to find."

* * *

Akira curses as he avoids another blast from one of the ninjutsu his kage and Orochimaru seem to enjoy throwing out. After they had finished monologuing at each other they had launched into a battle Akira had no desire to be a part of. He wouldn't let his life end here, not when he still had people to protect.

He may have taken an oath once he was out of the Academy to protect and defend the Hokage but Akira had no interest in giving his life to someone that let Danzo have free reign.

So he plots, he expands his chakra senses despite the danger he's in and looks for weaknesses in the barrier.

He finds them. Akira has explosive tags in his weapons pouch, placed in the correct positions they could weaken the seal enough when detonated for it to break. Faster than he's ever moved before, Akira begins to strategically place the tags on weakened areas.

The Anbu outside must see what he's doing because Akira senses movement on the other side, senses someone rigging their own explosive tags to those Akira has placed and he's grateful for the extra firepower.

Orochimaru catches onto what he's doing and laughs.

"You really think that will work?" he asks, dodging another of Hiruzen's attacks, "I perfected this! There are no flaws in my design."

"Hubris is man's fatal flaw," Akira says, setting the seals off. Orochimaru may not have been able to find holes in his design, but he wasn't chakra sensitive and even Akira himself could only feel the faintest impressions of where the chakra holding the barrier up were weakened.

Explosions ring through the confined area, when they stop, it seems as though nothing had happened.

Then the cracks start appearing, slowly at first before spreading quickly and shattering the barrier the three were trapped inside.

Orochimaru lunges toward Akira only to be stopped by Hiruzen and various Anbu members.

"You know," a sultry voice says, "If I didn't know better I'd think that you were a woman."

Akira blinks and looks over his shoulder to see Mei striding toward them with the confidence only a Kage can have.

Orochimaru, clever and dangerous but defeated moves to leave.

No one really expects what happens next, they don't expect one of the Sound Four to jump from the bushes and they don't expect Orochimaru to use the moment everyone's attention is diverted to strike.

Akira tries to dodge, but Orochimaru is taller and faster and stronger.

Akira feels a burning pain his wrist, hears laughter-

Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's twenty minutes till new year here and I wish all of you a very happy 2018! may you do wonderful things this year!
> 
> Anyway, I wrote half of this while drinking a bottle of sambuca and shit that stuff is good. And an explanation for the barrier falling when it didn't in canon in case i wasn't clear enough. Akira is chakra sensitive, meaning that while too much chakra can cause harmful side effects for him he can also use his ability to sense to figure out where the weakest part of the barrier is and blow it up, as you do.
> 
> Other things will be explained next chapter, and Itachi and Kisame are coming soon as well. Also, in case you didn't notice, Akira is very morally grey.
> 
> Just, you know, putting that out there.


	30. The Last Of The Real Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE WE START *hands everyone tissues and blankets and hot tea* alright, heavy angst in this chapter. some fluff too. but yeah. w/e/

  
_**I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you** _

_**But not as much as I do** _

\- The Last Of The Real Ones, Fall Out Boy

* * *

 

Akira wakes to a burning sensation in his arm. He wakes to a foreign chakra trying to burrow itself into his system, it feels like he's being torn apart from the inside and he wonders if this is how he's going to die. It feels like he going to burn up from the inside like he's about to burst into flames where he stands. Distantly, he can hear what sounds like Hiruzen yelling, something about a medic, he can't have been out of it for that long then.

Akira blinks open his eyes and everything blurs, he can make out shapes and colors, can tell where Hiruzen and Mei are by Hiruzen's black armor and Mei's long red hair. Someone is holding him up, he's not sure who, but they feel familiar, comforting.

Kakashi, Akira realizes, leaning on the man that had all but adopted Sasuke and him, and it's good that Kakashi is there, Kakashi is safe which means Sasuke and the rest of Akira's people are safe.

Akira can't find or feel Orochimaru, what he can feel is the ugly rage, the burning chakra that is trying to make itself at home in his body. He can feel his own chakra trying to fight it off and he concentrates on that. Pushes his own chakra at the invaders until he can focus on something other than the pain in his arm.

He thinks for a moment that everything is going to be okay that he won't go berserk like Sasuke did. That he won't harm allies because there is no one here that has wronged him in such a way he can't forgive.

He looks around, notes the Anbu are standing suspiciously close to Hiruzen and Mei as though they expect Akira to attack them. Akira can't blame them. He knows how the Curse Mark affects those it's laid on if Sasuke were around one of those allied with Orochimaru bearing it-

Well, Akira would have killed them before they became a threat to Sasuke.

Nothing would hurt his brother.

Nothing.

Akira twitches, suddenly agitated as he feels someone else's chakra. When he feels chakra that feels like slime and soot and when he feels that chakra mingled with the chakra of people who've been dead for years.

Danzo, Akira thinks and is proven right when the bastard appears next to Hiruzen. He's saying something Akira knows, but Akira can't hear past the roaring in his ears and the urge to kill, kill, kill, make him pay for what he's done, make him suffer for taking Shisui away from you, make him bloodied and bruised and-

Akira lunges at Danzo, screaming something about stolen eyes he won't remember later but he can feel them embedded into Danzo's skin and can feel the eye that was Shisui's. The eye that Danzo has no right to, he can feel his father's eyes in Danzo's arms and Akira wants to rip Danzo to shreds.

Danzo isn't an Uchiha, he has no right to those eyes. No rights to the remains of Akira's family members.

He has no right.

Akira is tackled to the ground by Kakashi before he gets close and Akira thrashes in Kakashi's grip.

"Fucking ROOT!" he screams, his voice raw and shrill, "Fucking Danzo! Fucking goddamn son of a bitch has my father's eyes! Has Shisui's eyes! I can fucking feel them! He has no right! No fucking-"

Someone hits a pressure point in Akira's neck and he goes limp beneath Kakashi.

For once, the blackness of unconsciousness is welcoming.

* * *

 

Kakashi wants Orochimaru dead. He wants to tear the snake bastard to shreds.

He arrives on the scene just as Orochimaru and his minions flee. Kakashi's team and the rest of the Leaf and Sand genin having been sent out to tell everyone the invasion was off. The fighting is dying down and Kakashi arrives just in time to catch Akira as the Uchiha topples over.

"Easy," he mutters, despite the fact that he's certain Akira can't hear him. Kakashi sees the mark on Akira's wrist, black ink tainting pale skin in the shape of a rose, and Kakashi reigns in his rage.

It wouldn't do to go after Orochimaru when he has a pack to look after. Still, Kakashi knows he's leaking killing intent. Knows that those around him can tell just how pissed he is.

Akira's face is paler than it usually is, sweat causing loose strands of black hair to stick to his face as though he has a fever. He groans in his sleep as though he is in pain and Kakashi can feel his heart clench in pain for his young ward.

Suddenly, Akira's eyes flutter open, they look dazed and confused, as though he's not really seeing what's going on. But he leans against Kakashi as though Kakashi is someone safe and Kakashi wants to laugh.

Everyone he cares about gets hurt. What use is he if he can't protect those he cares for?

In hindsight, Kakashi should have known something was going to go wrong when Akira tensed in his arms. When his eyes became aware of what was happening and his Sharingan started spinning. As it was, Kakashi didn't clue in until he saw the Curse Mark on Akira's wrist begin to spread.

Danzo appears and Akira bolts out of Kakashi's arms to lunge at Danzo.

"You fucker," Akira screams, his voice filled with such hate and violence that Kakashi wonders what caused it even as he moves to tackle Akira to the ground, "You sick son of a bitch! Wearing my families eyes like goddamn trophies-" here Akira laughs, wild and hysterical, "It wasn't enough to plan our slaughter you had to have the eyes of my family embedded in your fucking arm."

Kakashi almost freezes at Akira's words but years of experience has him colliding with Akira and bringing the chunin to the ground.

Akira mentions ROOT, mentions feeling Fugaku's eyes in Danzo's and Kakashi almost let the boy go. Akira shouldn't have knowledge about ROOT. Shouldn't even know that such an organization existed.

Yet he does.

Kakashi knocks Akira out just as the Hokage turns his steely gaze on Danzo who remains unruffled.

"You should keep your boy on a leash," Danzo says and if Kakashi were anything like his father he would have bared his teeth and snarled, "Who knows what might happen if you don't?"

Kakashi feels more than sees Hiashi more than feels him land next to him. The Hyuga make no sound as he lands and Kakashi is speaking before Hiashi can open his mouth to report in.

"I'm calling in a favor," Kakashi says and ignores Hiashi's questioning look and the way Danzo tenses, "What can you see under Danzo's bandages?"

"Why do you ask that of me?"

Danzo waves a hand in dismissal. "Likely because the Uchiha there thinks I killed his clan," Danzo sniffs, "As though I could take on a clan like the Uchiha and live."

Hiashi is silent for a moment then:

"Hokage-sama?" he asks.

Hiruzen sighs, weary. "Do it."

"Hiruzen you can't possibly believe-"

Killing intent leaks into the air from where Hiashi stands and Kakashi knows what the Hyuga is seeing. He knows what's underneath those bandages.

"Eleven Sharingan," Hiashi says, his voice cold with barely restrained fury, "His arm and eye reek of Uchiha Shisui's chakra. Despite that I can make out other Uchiha's chakra as well, Uchiha Fugaku's among them."

Hearing his Akira's words proven true is feels like a punch to the gut and Kakashi makes no move to stop his own killing intent leak into the air.

Danzo has Shisui's eye. Shisui who trained under Kakashi, Shisui who was always bright and daring and Shisui who was Akira's mentor.

For a moment, Kakashi thinks of shoving a Chidori through Danzo's chest. Instead, he risks a look at Hiruzen who looks old and tired and furious. He looks at Mei and sees her carefully blank face.

As if on cue, Anbu members surround Danzo. Danzo kills one of them outright, forcing Hiruzen into action, and as much as Kakashi wants to see Danzo die he picks Akira up and leaves.

He'll have to ask Akira how he knew about Danzo. How he knew what happened.

Kakashi has a feeling he's not going to like the answer.

* * *

 

Akira wakes up to the sound of beeping and the uncomfortable sensation of someone else's chakra in his body. It doesn't burn as it had before, which Akira takes to mean that they've sealed the Curse Mark the best they could. To Akira's chakra sensitive nature, however, it feels like an itch that he won't ever be able to scratch.

Akira groans lightly and opens his eyes, staring at the stark white of a hospital room and winces when the light becomes too much for his eyes.

Why do hospital lights have to be so bright?

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Akira reaches out with his sense and feels various chakra signatures approaching his room. He feels his team, Kakashi, and the Hokage making their way to his room. Akira feels various Anbu signatures around him and briefly wonders why they are there before he focuses on the Hokage again.

Akira wonders why the Hokage is coming to see him when he remembers.

He remembers screaming at Danzo. Remembers letting the village know that the bastard was a traitor. That he should be hanged. He remembers Kakashi on his back and being knocked out before he could try and launch another attack on Danzo.

Immediately, Akira wonders how fast he'd have to be to leave Konoha without being caught. He wonders if he could grab Sasuke and leave before anyone caught them. He wonders what happened when he was knocked out and wonders what he has to do to ensure Sasuke's safety in the event that he dies.

The door to his room opens and the moment Naruto and Sakura see that he's awake they bound over to him. Sasuke stays back, as though he's unsure of what to do and where he should go, then Kakashi places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and steers Sasuke toward Akira.

Akira allows himself to smile at his team and hopes the uneasiness he feels doesn't show. His facade must work because the Naruto's and Sakura's tense shoulders relax and the next thing he knows Naruto has pulled Akira into his arms.

"Sensei," Naruto wails and Akira winces a bit because the boy's mouth is right by his ear, "We were so worried when we couldn't find you! Then Kakashi-sensei said that you were in the hospital and you've been out for a week Akira-sensei what happened?"

Akira eyes the people in the room and wonders how much they know and how much he's allowed to share. He meets Hiruzen's eyes and after a moment speaks.

"You know what happened to Sasuke in the Forest of Death?" Akira asks, and the two genin tense and Sasuke looks downright murderous.

"You mean-" Sakura says.

"Yeah," Akira nods, and leans out of Naruto's hug to show the other two his left wrist, "Bastard got me too."

Naruto is pushed out of the way and suddenly Sasuke is standing next to Akira and taking Akira's wrist in his hand like Akira will break apart if handled wrong. Sasuke's eyes flare red and Akira's brother does nothing to hide the killing intent he's leaking.

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke says, voice cold and dangerous.

"I'll help," Akira promises, meeting Sasuke's Sharingan with his own.

"That would explain why you were out for so long," Sakura says, crossing her arms, "I, uh, overheard some of the other medics talk about how you've been in pain this entire time and I was worried sensei. Whenever I came to check on you, you looked awful." Sakura is silent for a moment, "You can feel whatever that mark does can't you?"

Akira fights back a grimace. "Yeah," he says, "I can." he pauses for a moment, "It's like something is trying to burn its way into my chakra system and it hurts like hell."

Sakura frowns, worried, and Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"We did our best to try and reverse your Curse Mark like we did with Sasuke," Kakashi notes, "You say you can still feel it?"

"I can feel a lot of things," Akira says dryly, and taps his head with a finger, "Chakra sensitive, remember?"

The Hokage coughs into his hand, and everyone turns to look at him.

"Naruto, Sakura," Hiruzen says, his voice kind but stern, "Will you excuse us, please? I need to speak with these three privately."

Naruto looks as though he's about to protest when Sakura grabs him by the collar and drags him toward the door. "Of course, Hokage-sama." she says, shoving both herself and Naruto out the door, "We'll be back to visit later Akira-sensei!"

Akira gives them a warm, genuine smile and nods.

Once the door closes, a tense atmosphere falls on the room. Hiruzen comes to stand by Kakashi and stares at Akira as though he's looking for something.

"Akira," he says, his voice stern, "We need to talk." Akira can feel the Anbu around them, hidden but there, move closer.

Akira stays silent and lets Hiruzen speak first.

"What do you know?" It's a vague question, but a smart one, if Akira was more nervous than he already was he might have let slip something else. The Hokage is trying to unnerve Akira and it just pisses Akira off.

"You heard all I know already," Akira says, "Why don't you ask what you actually want to know?"

Hiruzen sighs. "How do you know about ROOT and how did you know about Danzo?"

Akira thinks of Shisui, of how he saw Shisui die in another life and how Itachi forced him to watch Shisui die again and again and again and when Akira speaks his voice is strained.

"I saw Shisui die," is all he says, it's true in a sense, and a convenient explanation for how he knows these things.

The effect of his words is immediate. Sasuke, whose grip has traveled from Akira's wrist to his hand tightens and Akira squeezes back immediately. Kakashi's face darkens and Hiruzen looks as though he's had the floor swept out from underneath him.

"You saw him die?" Hiruzen asks. Akira nods, and shifts uneasily under the weight of the Hokage's gaze.

"Itachi murdered him," Sasuke says, and Akira shakes his head.

"No," Akira says quietly, "It was suicide. After Danzo took one of his eyes Shisui went to Itachi and I saw what happened. I saw them discuss ROOT, I saw Shisui tell Itachi what happened. I saw-" how does he explain that he knew of the truth behind the massacre? How does he explain that to his brother?

Before Akira can say anything else Sasuke speaks.

"It's true then," Sasuke says, and despite how hard Sasuke tries to keep his voice blank Akira can hear the rage underneath and wonders if he's going to lose his brother for good, "That Danzo planned our clans murder. That-" here Sasuke takes in a shuddering breath as though he's trying to - "That Itachi-"

"-that Itachi was forced to do something he would have never done had he saw another way out," Akira finishes.

Sasuke bends down and leans his head on Akira's shoulder. "You knew," Sasuke says and his tone is angry and exhausted and Akira feels something in his heart break, "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"What was I supposed to say?" Akira asks, "That our brother was forced to do something his gentle nature screamed against? That he tortured us, tortured you, because he wanted to give us something to live for? He still killed our family, he still made you suffer." By the end of his tirade, Akira's hands are clutching the sheets tightly as he struggles to contain himself.

"You could have told me."

"Would you have believed me? And if you did, if you had believed me who would believe the two of us? Who would believe two traumatized orphans? It's likely that what we would have told them would have been written off as two kids trying to make sense of a seemingly senseless act. Nothing good would have come of it." I didn't want to burden you with this knowledge, is what he doesn't say but Sasuke catches it anyway.

"You can't keep protecting me."

"I can sure as hell try."

Hiruzen coughs into his fist, and both brothers turn their attention to the others in the room.

"You got the information you wanted," Akira says, "Now what?"

"You managed to control yourself when you last met Danzo," Hiruzen notes, "Why couldn't you this time?"

Akira raises an eyebrow, unimpressed by the question. "I couldn't feel the chakra from the eyes he stole then," Akira admits, "If I had I imagine my reaction would have been very different."

"We did find the bracer he used to conceal the chakra signatures of the eyes in his arm," Kakashi notes, "We also found that he wore something similar to an eyepatch to conceal the chakra signature of his stolen eye."

Akira nods. "Figures." He's silent for a moment before speaking again, "What happened during the invasion?"

"Our allies from the Mist proved very useful in convincing Suna that they were in the wrong," Hiruzen says, a small smile on his lips, "Not many wanted to go up against someone as powerful as Mei. And with Zabuza and Haku at her side, it was fairly easier to make them believe that their Kage was dead and that they should call off the invasion as it was Orochimaru that killed their leader."

"I see." That was surprising, but the knowledge that his team hadn't wound up hurt was a blessing, "And our friends from the Mist? What of them?"

"They are still here. They said they wanted to make sure you were alright and thank you for your hospitality before they left."

Akira blinks, slightly surprised. "Alright," he turns his head toward Kakashi, "When can I leave this place?"

"Maa, Akira, I know you hate hospitals," Kakashi says in a too cheerful tone, "But I would recommend staying another day so the doctors can monitor your health," at Akira's unimpressed stare, Kakashi quickly adds, "Or you could leave today as long as you let one of us watch over you."

"Are my things here?"

"They're in a bag in the drawers by your bed." Sasuke says, his head still not having moved from Akira's shoulder, "I brought them yesterday when it looked like you'd be up soon."

Akira places a soft, brotherly kiss on Sasuke's head. "Thank you, brother."

* * *

 

Sasuke doesn't know what to do. For once in his life, Sasuke is without a path, without a clear destination and he doesn't know what to do. The slaughter of his clan hadn't been an act of senseless hate, Itachi had murdered them because he felt it was the only way out. Because he his loyalty to the village outweighed his love for his family. He murdered their parents because he felt he had no choice and then tortured Akira and Sasuke in a desperate attempt to make the two of them live for something. It had worked, for if it weren't for Akira and the thoughts he had of killing their older brother Sasuke doesn't think he would have survived as long as he has.

Revenge had been one of his rocks. One thing he was sure he could rely on, and now it was gone. He no longer desired his brother's death, no longer felt the urge to stain his hands red with Itachi's blood but that doesn't mean that Sasuke forgave Itachi for what he did to Akira.

Akira is their younger brother, Akira is someone they should have protected against everything and instead both of them had failed at that. Itachi by using Mangekyo on him and Sasuke by allowing Akira to coddle him.

No more, Sasuke decides and tightens his grip on Akira's hand as the two of them watch the Hokage and Kakashi leave, Sasuke refuses to allow Akira to protect him anymore.

Instead, Sasuke decides, he's going to be the one to protect Akira.

He's angry that Akira had kept something like that from him but as much as he hates to admit it he can understand the reasoning behind it. Perhaps if Sasuke was stronger, more capable than Akira wouldn't feel the need to coddle him. Perhaps if Sasuke proved himself to Akira then Akira wouldn't keep secrets from him.

With that in mind, Sasuke resolves to get stronger.

No matter the cost.

(He wants Danzo burned alive but Danzo had killed himself in a suicide attack so he settles for watching everything Danzo had built crumble to the ground.

It's glorious.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA its two hours past the 2nd anniversary of as the wind blows here and what better way to celebrate giving two years of my life to this fic than by updating? WITH PLOTTY THINGS NONE THE LESS. *throws confetti*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Muto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922868) by [Ono (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/Ono)




End file.
